Timing Is Everything
by Col3725
Summary: Charlotte discovers something that could bring her and Cooper back together, but it won't be an easy ride for either of them. -Review-   -set during season 3; AU-
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this story written since the summer, so I decided to post it. _

_Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Charlotte was in the handicapped restroom at Oceanside Wellness, squatting with her head over the toilet. She tied her hair back into a messy bun and with one hand, she gripped the porcelain rim. Warm liquid poured from her mouth as her stomach turned. Her other hand sat firmly on the flusher, pressing it down every once in a while. She stuck her head out of the stall to make sure she remembered to lock the door. The last thing she needed was for someone to walk in. Charlotte threw her head back down as she burped up more vomit. She stood up and swiped her mouth with her hand. She bent over and held her stomach, waiting for the queasy feeling to pass. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She had deep, purple bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. Charlotte covered her mouth to try to stifle her yawn. She took a small glug of water from the sink and let out a deep breath. She smoothed down her clothes, and regained her composure before unlocking the door and walking out of the bathroom.

Charlotte was looking down at the floor which is why she almost ran into Cooper. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back. "Whoa. Where's the fire?" He chuckled as she struggled to get free from his grasp. "Are you ok? You look like crap."

"Thanks," her sarcastic tone could be heard a mile away and she rolled her eyes. "Why do you care? We're broken up, remember?" She pulled free and straightened out. She glared at him one final time and then brushed past him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte opened the bottom drawer of her desk and stared down at the pink cardboard package sitting on top of the extra tissue box. She sighed and picked it up. She twirled it around in her hands for a minute until there was a knock on her door. She fumbled with the box and it dropped to the floor. She kicked it under her desk as Addison stepped into her office. "Charlotte, we're having a meeting in the conference room in five minutes." She smiled and backed out of the room.<p>

Charlotte felt around for the box with her foot and slid it out from under her desk. She bent over and picked it up. "That was close," she let a puff of air out of her nose and stood up. She stuffed the box into her purse and walked out of her office with the purse clutched close to her body.

* * *

><p>Charlotte couldn't focus on anything Addison was saying. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on Cooper. She scowled and pulled her purse closer to her body. Everyone filed out of the room, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. Cooper walked past her and noticed her death grip on the handle of her purse. "Whatcha got in there; you rob a jewelry store or something?" He laughed and grabbed at her shoulder. She pushed his hand away and stood up. Charlotte and Cooper played tug-a-war with her purse until the contents spilled onto the floor. She bit the inside of her lip as Cooper picked up the box, she was desperately trying to conceal. His face turned white as he looked at her and then looked down at his hands. He put the box on the table and pointed at the floor. "I think you dropped something." He walked out of the glass bubble and stormed off in the direction of Violet's office.<p>

Charlotte teetered backwards before rushing to pick her stuff off the floor. She looked around to make sure no one else saw. As her luck would have it, Sheldon was staring at her through the window. He walked in, nonchalantly, and picked up a tube of mascara and some chapstick that had rolled under one of the chairs by the door. He handed it to Charlotte. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She half smiled at him and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "Mind your own business, Sheldon." She walked out of the room, but she didn't go to her office. She was headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She was so frantic about the whole conference room thing that she failed to lock the door before she disappeared behind the stall door. She exhaled as the urine trickled onto the stick. She flushed the toilet and froze with her hand on the door knob when she heard Violet Turner's voice. "I'm messed up because crazy Katie cut Lucas out of my body. What does Pete want me to do? Forget everything? Act like it didn't happen? I want to love Lucas. I want to be able to look at him without thinking about <em>her.<em> I want to not feel anything, but I do. Why can't he just accept that?" Violet splashed water on her face and rubbed her eyes. She blotted her face with a paper towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Charlotte's shoulders dropped and she exhaled. "That was close." She stepped out into the fluorescent light. She set the test on a paper towel, and ran her hands under the warm water. She walked over to the door and locked it. She didn't want any more surprise guests. Charlotte counted the minutes in her head as she leaned her back against the counter. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She picked up the plastic stick and looked down at the display. Her heart sank when she saw that pesky little plus sign. She tossed the test in the trash and repeated the process with her other three sticks. Charlotte closed her eyes and sank into the counter. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked down at the last stick. She knew what it would say, but she was hoping it would be different. It wasn't. She rubbed her eyes as she tossed her garbage into the trash. She exhaled before opening the bathroom door and heading to her office. She felt a twinge in her heart as she passed Cooper's empty office and put her hand on her stomach. She locked herself in her office and closed herself off from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>72 Hours Earlier<span>**

"Does Cooper know you were married?"

"I wasn't." Charlotte walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. She turned back to Violet. "Melissa and Brendan are back together. They're happy. That's all that matters, right?"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Let it go, Violet."

"Were you lying?" Violet walked off to her office as Charlotte and Cooper stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was silent the entire way to the diner and seemed a little distant at the table when they were finally seated. Cooper arched an eyebrow and put his hand on top of hers. "I think I want the banana pancakes. What about you?"<p>

She turned her head towards him. "Huh?"

"Char, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." She sighed.

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm fine, Coop, really." Her mind darted back to the young bride and groom, and Violet.

"Ok." He took a sip of his chocolate milk. "What are you gonna get?" He was smiling at her.

"Eh, not sure." Her voice was soft. "Maybe the French toast."

"Looks like we're having breakfast for dinner." He laughed and normally Charlotte would chuckle a little, but she wasn't in the mood. The guilt of keeping this from him was eating away at her. She wasn't even that hungry anymore.

"Yeah. I guess." They ate their "dinner" in relative silence and Charlotte footed the bill.

* * *

><p>Cooper was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and Charlotte was playing with his chest hair, thinking. She took a deep breath and looked Cooper in the eyes. "Cooper, I need to tell you something."<p>

"Ok." He could tell by her tone that this wasn't anything good.

"I was married before."

Cooper shifted and pushed himself up farther. "And you're just telling me this now?"

"I don't like talkin' about it."

"You don't like to talk about anything." He rolled over so his back was facing her. "Night." He closed his eyes.

"Coop, please." She got silence. "Talk to me."

"Now you wanna talk?" He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"You're mad?"

"You lied to me."

"No I didn't."

"A lie by omission is still a lie, Charlotte." He paused. "I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Charlotte laid there restless. Suddenly, her stomach turned and she found herself wedged in between the wall and the toilet. Cooper didn't even stir in his sleep as she retched her insides into the bowl. She ended up falling asleep, sprawled out on Cooper's bathroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Two <strong>**Days ****Later**

Charlotte was sitting in her office with her hand on her stomach. She had just spent the last five minutes with her face in the garbage can puking up the toast she ate that morning. She glanced at the photo of her and Cooper on her desk, and started to tear up. She threw the frame into her top drawer and locked it shut. Charlotte looked at the calendar and stood up. She walked out of her office and started for Cooper's, only to realize he wasn't there. She walked out. "Hey, you looking for me?" Cooper's voice startled her.

Charlotte turned around. "Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that I have a staff meetin' tonight. Not sure when I'm gonna be home."

Cooper stared at her and let out a puff of air through his nose. "You lied," Charlotte turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "Why did you lie? I just wanna know why."

"I told you why."

"No! You told me there are things that you can't…"

"I told you I didn't wanna go there!"

"Were you ever gonna marry me? Was that a lie too?" Some nurses were beginning to crowd around them.

Charlotte dragged him into the conference room. "I can't believe you're gonna do this here."

"Can you answer one question?"

"Can you not ask it! And I have answered it." She fought the urge to vomit all over him.

"Do you have any other hobbies or is emasculating me your favorite?" He wasn't getting anywhere with the marriage thing so he decided to change the subject.

"So let me get this straight. You think my favorite hobby is sittin' around dreamin' up ways to emasculate you?"

Cooper walked towards her. "You humiliated me when you bought me into the practice without asking me! That made me less of a man."

"No, you made yourself less of a man when you spent all the money in your bank account." She snarled. Cooper let out a breath. "You know what, let's just start over."

Cooper threw whatever was in his hands down onto the table. "No, no, no! This is good. Get it all out. This is good. Charlotte King finally opens up. Come on."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"I am there for you and there for you, but all you wanna do is screw and not talk."

"All I wanna do is screw? All I wanna do? Oh you are definitely gonna have to look in the mirror because the pot is definitely callin' the kettle black. Screw is all you know how to do!" Charlotte brushed past him and swallowed some barf that was starting to slide up her esophagus.

Cooper flipped around. "No, no. I'm a person. I'm a whole person with feelings, friends and a practice full of patients. And what do you have?"

"You."

"Don't you dare say that like it's an insult. Don't you dare!" He paused. "I'm not the freak…I'm not the freak that got fired because I'm heartless!" He stepped back and knew he struck a nerve. "Charlotte…"

"No. You're the freak who needed me to bail you out which is how I know I'm not heartless. That fifty grand I spent to buy your ass a place in this practice…proves I'm not heartless!"

"Now we're back to the money again. You're such a bitch that you…"

"I do what needs to be done. I do what needs to be done and you resent me. What, because I don't go all cry baby every five seconds?"

"It's not about crying. It's about being a person. It's about being a normal woman for once!"

"It's not my fault you're not a man, so don't tell me I'm not a woman."

Cooper shook the chair he was standing in front of and held onto it. "I'm literally…I'm full of hatred right now."

"Oh, join the freakin' club." She paused and got in his face. "Do you know how ridiculous it is that you would take me aside…"

"Can you answer one question!"

"You can't separate…" She stopped talking and swallowed hard. It was becoming harder to keep the throw up down. Charlotte leaned against the window with tears brimming in her eyes.

Cooper was sitting down now, staring at the table. "We are breaking up."

"Coop, we're havin' a fight."

"No, we're done. I'm done."

"You don't get to be done. You don't get to decide what happens to us."

He stood up and grabbed his stuff off the table. "Goodbye, Charlotte."

"Ok, this is the problem right here. You won't man up and face stuff. You just wanna cut and run. We're havin' a fight."

"No, the problem is you're a sex toy I found on the internet. The problem is you're just a trashy little girl who's trying to please her dead daddy and I shouldn't have expected much from you." He paused. "My bad."

Charlotte bit the inside of her lip. "You act warm. All cute cuddly Cooper, but the bitch of it is, you're the one who's heartless. Not me. You. You're a mean, miserable, bastard who doesn't know a thing about forgiveness." Charlotte stomped off, hoping the conversation was over.

"You screwed another man and I forgave you."

"That's just sex. I was talkin' about us. I was talkin' about love. You're s'posed to love me."

"Were you ever planning on marrying me?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Charlotte pushed the door open and walked to her office. She threw her head into the garbage can and relaxed her stomach. The warm liquid spewed out and tears streamed down her face. She was in love with a man who didn't want anything to do with her, and to make it worse, she was throwing up her insides ten times a day. Charlotte sank into the floor as Cooper's words swirled around her head and strangled her brain. Another feeling of nausea cleared her of her thoughts. She stood up when she realized it was just that, a feeling. She chugged what was left of her water bottle and erased any sign that she had been crying from her face. Charlotte had a staff meeting tonight, but she was none too pleased to go to it. She contemplated calling it off, but she was Chief of Staff. She was a strong woman, and she was determined not to let one man take that away. Charlotte centered herself and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Charlotte walked into Cooper's apartment, and the familiar scent made her smile. Her smile quickly faded when she remembered why she was there: to pick up the rest of her stuff. She sauntered into the bedroom and slid open the closet door. She jumped a little when the bathroom door opened and Cooper walked out. She looked at him as he wrapped a towel around his waist. She missed what was under that towel, but she quickly dismissed any of those thoughts from her mind. "Sorry. I thought you'd be at the gym. I just came to get the rest of my stuff."

"Oh, ok." He paused. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

"It was negative. False alarm." She lied.

"Oh." Charlotte wrapped the dominatrix outfit around her hand and stuffed it in the suitcase. "I bought the latex jumpsuit."

"For me. You bought it for me." She paused and glared at him. "What you gonna have some other woman wear it?"

"Well, should I give it to you so you can wear it for some other guy?"

Charlotte walked back over to the closet. "Cooper, we can do this. We liked each other once."

"No, actually we didn't. We disliked each other and then we had sex, and then we fell in love. We never liked each other."

She was on the verge of tears, but she tried to keep them at bay. "Guess you're right."

Cooper watched her as she packed up her stuff. "I think you should leave the practice."

"What?"

"I'll take out a loan. I'll sell my car. I'll do whatever it takes to buy you out."

"No."

"No?"

"No! I'm buildin' a business. I don't care if you were there first. I belong there just as much as you do. I'm not goin' anywhere!" She pulled some clothes off their hangers angrily and practically pulled them apart in her hands. Under her breath she said, "Useless, stupid, love." She threw the clothes into the suitcase and smashed them into place.

"What?"

She looked up. "Useless, stupid, love! Waste of time." She took out the jumpsuit and held it out for him. "Take your latex jumpsuit. Find another woman. Have a blast!" With all the strength she could muster, she threw the article of clothing at him.

"Oh I will! I can't wait!" He slammed the bathroom door closed.

"That's my towel you're wearin', and I want it back!" Cooper slid open the door and tossed the towel at her. She hastily packed up the rest of her stuff and left as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><em>I know we're going back in time and a lot of people don't like this time period, but here's the first chapter.<em>

_the story's written, so let me know if you want me to continue posting or not. (And I can edit the chapters if there's something you'd like to see)_

_Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm giving you another chapter today._

_I'll post a new chapter everyday._

_Anyway, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Monica. She really knows…"<p>

Violet grunted. "Coop, I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"I was gonna say, she really knows how to cook. She made this stuffed chicken thing last night. I was licking my lips for hours…and then I licked hers." He moved his eyebrows up and down because he wasn't talking about her mouth.

Violet slapped him. "Gross."

"And she…"

Charlotte walked in and headed straight for the refrigerator. "You think I care about your sex life?"

"No, I wouldn't do that because I think talking about my dating life in front of you at work would be inappropriate. But you know why I'm talking about it to my friend Violet at work? Because I can't talk to her about it at her home because you live there."

"Yes, I was invited to stay."

"Getting back at me, punishing me, by taking my best friend."

"This is the problem with you. You think everything in the world is about you. Sorry, not about you." She glared at him and walked out of the kitchen.

"So what was I saying?" Cooper just continued his conversation.

"Monica." She paused. "You know screwing everything that moves isn't going to make you forget about Charlotte. If you want her back…"

"Who said anything about wanting her back? She lied to me. I've moved on."

"Right, Monica."

"What? I'm trying to get my life back."

"It's nice to see you smiling again, but you're masking your…"

"Save the shrink talk for your patients, Violet." He paused. "And don't you see what you're doing? You're enabling her. You should have been happy that we broke up. You should be helping me dump her stuff, but instead you're letting her get between us."

"She's not between us."

"She is." He looked at his phone. "I gotta go." He walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing in the lobby, looking at a flower by the receptionist's desk. She started tearing up for no reason. Addison walked up to her and put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Are you ok?"<p>

"Fine."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Charlotte sniffled. "No. Just these stupid hormon…." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, you're pregnant?"

"Not so loud, Montgomery! You want all of LA to hear ya?"

"Wait, you're pregnant?" She whispered.

Charlotte dragged Addison into her office. "Not a word, Montgomery!"

"Congrat…"

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Charlotte, are you ok?"

"You already asked me that."

"Does Cooper know?"

"Why do you assume it's Cooper's?"

"It's not?"

"No, it is."

"So does he know?"

"We're not friends, Montgomery, and this conversation we're havin' right now goes under the friend's category."

"Talk to me as an OB/GYN then. How are you feeling?"

"Sick…of this conversation." She walked away, out of her own office.

"Charlotte…" It was no use. Charlotte was already gone.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the couch at Violet's house. She was reading <span>To<span>KillaMockingbird, which she read mostly when she was upset. "I could go for one of those martinis right about now." Violet's voice was distant.

Charlotte swallowed and blinked. She put the book on the couch and stood up. She walked into the kitchen to find Violet's head in the fridge. "Anything good in there?"

She lifted her head up and bumped it on the top of the refrigerator. "Ow." Violet rubbed her head and turned around. She closed the door and looked at Charlotte. "Nope. Some moldy cheese, that's about it." The words alone sent Charlotte rushing for the trashcan. "If you're looking for the trashcan I moved it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and threw up in the sink. She broke off a paper towel and wiped her mouth. She cupped her hands and let water fill into them. She slurped the water and spit it out in the sink. She turned around to face Violet who was staring at her with her head tilted in confusion. "So how about those martinis?"

"Um, Charlotte…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Just say it."

"You're pregnant."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she fell back against the counter. "No, I'm not."

"And I'm not Violet Turner."

"You're not? Then who are you?" She laughed, hoping she could change the angle of the conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've been pregnant, remember?"

"How could I forget?" She paused. "I'm not pregnant. I thought I was, but I'm not." She wondered how long she could keep this from Cooper.

"Yeah, ok. I believe you."

"Just let it go, Violet."

"You know what this is?"

"What?"

"Denial."

"Don't shrink me." She took another sip of water from the faucet. "And keep your nose out of my business. Got that? Just because I'm living with you, doesn't mean we need to talk about our feelings and all that junk."

"So are you pregnant?"

"Gah." Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cooper was lying on the couch naked, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. Monica was in the kitchen, stirring her own mug. She was completely naked and her light brown, almost blonde, hair lay just above her double D breasts. Her grey eyes sparkled in the dim light of the loft. She was caring a bag of extra large marshmallows, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a can of extra creamy whipped cream. She padded over to the couch and stood in front of Cooper. His eyes grazed over the woman's curves. Monica shook the can of whipped cream and squirted it in her cleavage. She took a marshmallow out of the bag and pushed it into the cream. "Bon Appétit." She smirked.<p>

Cooper leaped up from the couch and bent down. He sucked the marshmallow into his mouth and licked her breasts clean. He took the can and squirted some in his mouth. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Cooper ran his tongue down her body and she shivered with delight.

Five minutes later, Cooper was straddling Monica on the couch. He was licking some more whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of Monica's naked body. They flipped around and she pressed her body against his. She was running her fingers through his hair and she kissed him. She broke away and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled. "Ahh, Charlotte."

Monica abruptly sat up. "Charlotte?"

"I'm reminiscing."

"About an old girlfriend?" She gave him the evil eye and raised an eyebrow.

"No. Charlotte, North Carolina. I had a killer sundae there when I was little."

"Oh."

Cooper let out a breath. "That was close," he thought to himself as Monica lay back on top of him. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte was sitting on a bed in an exam room. The door swung open. "You must be my new patient," Addison looked up, "oh, Charlotte."<p>

"Shut the door, Montgomery."

Addison pushed the door closed. "Ok. I'm guessing you're here for an ultrasound?"

"No, I'm here to have tea and tiny sandwiches. Use your head, Montgomery."

"Ok." Charlotte lifted up her shirt and Addison squeezed the gel onto Charlotte's stomach. She shivered. Addison moved the probe around her stomach. "Let's have a look." She pressed a button on the machine. "There's the head, and if you look closely you can see its little arms and legs starting to develop."

"How…how far along?" She said, mid-swallow.

"Nine weeks." She paused. "Everything is right on track for nine weeks."

Charlotte looked at the baby on the monitor. It was real. She had a life growing inside her. The door handle jiggled, and Charlotte froze. "Addison, I need….Charlotte?"

* * *

><p><em>So some chapters will have exact text from the show.<em>

_I wrote this story awhile ago, so depending on what I find when I reread the chapters, I'll probably rewrite some of them._

_Anyway, please review._

_suggestions are welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte looked at him and blinked. "Sam."

"You're pregnant?"

"What does it look like, genius?"

"That you're pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, get this man a gold star." She rolled her eyes. "Listen, keep your damn trap shut, ya hear?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

Addison looked at him. "So you need a consult?"

"Yes. She's in exam room three. She has a heart defect, and she found out she's pregnant."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Sam disappeared down the hallway and Addison turned back to Charlotte. "Do you want a picture?" She nodded. Addison printed the picture and handed it to Charlotte. "Remember your vitamins and if you need anything, just let me know." She paused. "How's the morning sickness?" Charlotte pursed her lips into a line and her eyes went dead. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing it's not good?"

"You guessed right."

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad is it?" She noticed Charlotte's hesitation. "I'm your doctor, remember? I need to understand your pregnancy."

"Fine, 8.4. I can live with it, but it's kinda all day sickness. Some days are worse than others."

"Pete…"

"No. I don't need anyone else here knowin' my business."

"He can help."

"I don't need the quack."

"Ok. Do you have any questions?"

"So the baby is fine?"

"The baby's perfect."

"Ok. Thanks." Charlotte wiped the goop off of her stomach and stood up. "I was never here, got that?"

"Got it, but you're gonna have to tell someone eventually."

"Eventually, yes. Right now, no." She walked out of the room and went into her office. Thankfully no one saw her.

* * *

><p>Cooper was sitting on Violet's couch in her office, while she was at her desk looking at her computer screen. She looked up and saw him there. "Hey, Coop."<p>

"Hey."

"So did you spend another night with Monica?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What?"

"I called her Charlotte."

"The name flub, nice." She paused. "What'd you tell her?"

"Well we were licking whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of each other," Violet made a face, but he continued, "so I told her I was thinking about this sundae I had in Charlotte, North Carolina when I was a kid."

Violet laughed. "Nice save."

"I thought so." He looked at his hands.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Don't even say it, Vi."

"You're not over her."

"I'm trying to get my life back."

"Do you love her?"

"Her as in Charlotte?"

"Yes."

"I did, but I can't trust her. She lied to me…more than once."

"You have to give her credit, though. She told you."

"Too late."

"Isn't late better than never?"

"Why are you taking her side in this?"

"I'm not taking sides."

"Sure looks that way." He paused. "She doesn't want the same things I want."

"I'm going to tell you something. The other day I was at the hospital and I passed by Charlotte's office. She was surrounded by boxes and throwing her shoe across the room. She told me that she sold her place when she moved in with you. She moved into the practice to be closer to you. She went all in. She loves you, Cooper."

He thought for a second. "That doesn't matter now." Cooper stood up. "You're my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side." He walked out of the room. He passed Charlotte on the way. He scowled and walked to his office.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Charlotte was sitting in the kitchen at OWG, sipping from a water bottle. Cooper walked in and opened the fridge. He took out a strawberry yogurt and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the center of the island. He walked out without saying a word to Charlotte. She put her hand on her stomach and a single tear fell from the corner of her left eye. She stood up and walked to Addison's office. She knocked and walked in. Addison looked up from her desk and stared at the blonde. "Charlotte?"<p>

"How many abortions have you done?"

Addison was taken aback by Charlotte's question. She almost fell backwards on her chair. "Too many to count."

"Without complications?"

"All of them were successful."

"Ok."

"Charlotte, are you asking me to give you an abortion?" She paused, seeing Charlotte's annoyed expression. "No judgments. What you do with your body is your choice."

"Uh, I don't know." She looked down at her feet and she heard herself say, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. The truth was she wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't raise this baby alone. "Ok. I have an opening at two." Charlotte half smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on an exam table with her feet in the stirrups. Her hands were shaking and she had tears in her eyes. Addison walked in and sat on the rolling stool. She opened her mouth to explain the procedure to Charlotte, but Charlotte stopped her. "Just do it." She leaned back on the bed and clutched the sheet. So many thoughts went through her head and she began to feel dizzy. She blinked and took a deep breath. Addison was about a half centimeter from pushing the equipment into Charlotte when Charlotte abruptly sat up. "Stop!" Addison slid away from the table. "I can't do this." She took her legs out of the stirrups and stood up from the table. She sucked in a puff of air and breathed out slowly. She put her hand on the handle and turned back to Addison. "This never happened." She opened the door and slinked away to her office.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me some feedback :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte was curled up in a ball on her office couch. She had tears brimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She put her hand on her stomach and sniffled. She pulled the sonogram picture from her pocket and stared at it. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She was still not sure she wanted to be one, but this baby was the only thing keeping her connected to Cooper, even if he didn't know she was pregnant. Charlotte sighed and sat up. She had work to do. She got up and walked over to her desk. She cracked open the manila folder on her desk and scribbled something in the margins. She closed the file and looked up. She blinked and looked at the calendar. She sighed. Tonight was the fundraiser for the hospital, the one that was honoring William White_.__Why __do __I __have __to __go __to __this __thing __anyway? __I __don__'__t __wanna __listen __to __Naomi __praising __the __man __who __fired __me. __Yeah, __yeah __I __know. __It__'__s __raising __money __for __the __hospital. __Blah, __blah, __blah._ She stood up and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting at one of the round tables in the ballroom, next to Addison. She wasn't even listening to Naomi. Her stomach turned and she swallowed some vomit. Addison looked over at her, switching into concerned doctor mode. "Are you ok?"<p>

She looked at the red head. "Fine." She took a sip of her water. She let out a hushed burp and covered her mouth with her hand. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, and took another sip of water. "Just fine." Her vomiting spells were getting less and less because she was at the end of her first trimester, but that didn't mean that they were any less intense when they did come. She turned her head around and caught sight of Cooper hunched over a table of women, flirting. "Wow, some things never change." Addison looked at her with arched eyebrows. "Cooper, two o'clock. He's such a whore."

Addison flipped her head around to see what Charlotte was talking about. "You ok?"

"You asked me that already."

"I mean about him."

"Not like I care." She sighed.

"You should tell him."

Charlotte glared at Addison. "No."

"He has a right to know."

"And that's why he will know, just not now." She brought her glass to her lips and took a sip. "I'm gonna walk around, you wanna come?"

"Sure." Addison let out a puff of air as she stared off at a table in the distance.

"Sam?"

"How'd you…"

"I know everything."

"Yes, Sam."

"What's the problem?" Charlotte couldn't believe she was talking to Addison like a friend and concerned about what was going on in her life. Maybe it was because she needed a distraction from her own life.

"He said…he wants to…"

"He wants to sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand the problem here."

"Naomi. She's my best friend and Sam's her ex-husband. I can't do that."

"Oh." She paused. "Enough chit chat. Let's walk around." They stood up and ended up running into Cooper, who was walking with a woman.

The woman held her Champagne glass and looked at Cooper. "Cooper was just telling us this great story about this time he was in Fort Lauderdale on Spring Break…"

"And he got thrown in jail for stealing a boat. Yeah well…you should get him to tell you about the time his mother caught him in the closet with an issue of Ladies' Home Journal."

"Ok. Yeah, good seeing you." He pushed his date forward and glared at Charlotte. He walked away.

Addison laughed as Charlotte grinned. "Did that help?"

"A little." She snickered, but her smile quickly faded when she felt nauseous. She swallowed, and took short breaths, trying to calm her stomach. She rested her hand on her stomach and spotted Cooper across the room. She was trying to act like she was fine, but she wasn't. She had tears brimming in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She looked at Addison. "I need fresh air." Addison nodded and Charlotte walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat down on a bench outside. She was staring at her feet when a man came up to her and sat down. "You clean up nice."<p>

She looked up and turned her head to face the man. "Oh. Dr…"

"Call me Scott. We're not at work. No need to be formal, right, Charlotte?"

"Right." She wanted to say, 'That's Dr. King, to you', but she refrained and smiled slightly.

"I never like these things; boring speeches about old rich guys and hundreds of stuffy doctors all in one room. That's not what I call a good night." He took a bottle of pills out of his pocket and popped one in his mouth. Charlotte wrinkled her brows. "Bad back."

Charlotte relaxed. "Oh."

"Are you single?"

"Get right to it, why don't you." She paused. "Yes." She shivered.

"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." He slipped off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

Scott looked into Charlotte's hazel eyes. "Um, do you wanna get out of here?" He smiled. "We can go back to my place, and talk."

"Talk? Is that what they call it these days?"

"Give me more credit. I don't do _that_ on the first date."

"First date?"

"Well whatever. I don't do that until at least the fifth." He paused. "Or we can catch a movie or something?" Charlotte looked back at the doors and put her hand on her stomach. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Was he a doctor too?"

"Yeah." She pursed her lips into a line. "You don't care that I was married before, do you?"

"I don't care. We all have a past." He smiled with his eyes. "Don't tell me he broke up with you because you were married before." She was silent. "He doesn't deserve you." She smiled…he was right. "We should get going if we wanna make the movie." Charlotte stood up and they walked over to her car. "Follow me." They drove to the movies separately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte was lying in bed at Scott's apartment, staring at the ceiling. He was lying next to her with his arm draped across her stomach. He was still sleeping. That was true, until Charlotte shifted. Scott opened his eyes and stretched. "Morning." He smiled and looked at her.<p>

"Mornin'."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Just some dry toast will be fine. I need to get to work…and so do you."

"Right." He lifted up the sheet and put his feet on the floor. "Some dry toast, coming right up."

Scott walked into the kitchen and Charlotte went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off Scott's T-shirt and boxers. She slipped into the shower and let the steam surround her. She took a deep breath and finished showering. She bent her head back into the burning hot water and stayed under the water for a while. She heard Scott's voice call her from the kitchen which brought her back to reality. She turned the knob and stepped out into the hazy bathroom. She dried herself off and then she realized she didn't have any clothes. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the kitchen. She took the toast from Scott, smiled and continued out the door. She looked around to make sure no one was around and slipped into her car.

* * *

><p>Charlotte nibbled on her toast as she drove to Violet's. She searched in her purse and took out her key. She turned it in the lock and stepped into the living room. Thankfully, Violet was still asleep. Charlotte guessed she was up half the night planning Maya's wedding. Charlotte walked into her bedroom and pulled open the first drawer in her dresser. She noticed the sonogram picture wedged in the corner and took it out. She smiled down at it and stuffed it back under her underwear. She got dressed and walked out. She walked upstairs and shook Violet awake. She opened her eyes and stared at Charlotte. "Huh?"<p>

"Time to get up."

Violet turned her head towards the bedside table and looked at the clock. "Oh." She sat up and stretched. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Charlotte waved goodbye and walked to her car.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the hospital just like any other day. Cooper came up beside her. "Oh yeah, had to humiliate me last night, huh?"<p>

She turned her head towards him. "With what's her face?"

"Yes, what's her face, the perfectly nice girl I was talking to."

"Talking?"

"You know what? I didn't throw her in your face. We work together. This is gonna happen. And we need a truce…we need a truce otherwise we're both gonna go crazy."

"You think you can truce?"

"Eh, no." Charlotte's face fell as he walked away.

Charlotte put her hand on her stomach. "I have to tell him." She sighed and walked to her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was walking the halls of the hospital when she ran into Scott. "You left pretty hastily this morning. Is everything ok?"<p>

"Everything's fine."

"So why the speedy exit? The sex wasn't bad was it?" He laughed.

"No, it was good." Scott said he never gave it up on the first "date," but Charlotte was upset with Cooper and looking for a way to forget about him. Sex was the only way she knew how to do that and no man, unless they were gay, could resist her when she was naked.

"It was amazing."

"It was pretty amazin'." She smiled as she remembered last night.

"You wanna grab lunch later, away from here?"

Charlotte smiled at him and even wider when Cooper walked out of a room. She looked at Cooper and then back at Scott. "I can do that."

Scott turned around and followed Charlotte's eyes. "Oh, hey. You know Charlotte King, don't you?"

Cooper awkwardly walked over to the two of them. "Yeah." He laughed, one of those, I'd rather be anywhere but here, laughs. "Yeah."

"Oh is he the doc that…"

"Yeah."

"Oh I see." He turned to Cooper. "This isn't gonna be a thing?"

"It's not a thing."

"Ok." Scott looked at Charlotte. "I'll call you later." He walked away.

Charlotte smiled as he walked away, but noticed Cooper staring at her. "Problem with this?"

"Not a thing." She blinked and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on the couch in her office, and stared down at her hands. She yawned and covered her mouth with her right hand. She looked down at her phone as Scott's name blinked on the screen. She hesitated, but answered the call. "Hi." She smiled a little.<p>

"Hi. Meet you in your office in an hour?"

"Mind if we go now?"

"No. I just finished up with a patient."

"Good. I'll meet you outside the ER entrance."

"Ok." He hung up the phone.

Charlotte looked down at her background. She hadn't changed it yet. She hadn't had the time to. It was a picture of Cooper wearing a white button-down shirt and white tube socks. He looked like a scene straight out of _Risky __Business._ She laughed because she remembered the night she took that picture, but then she sighed because that was the night they conceived. She changed her background to a cat singing. She'd change it again later, but now she was going on a lunch date with Scott. She slipped the phone into her purse and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Scott pulled Charlotte's chair out for her when they made it to the café down the road from the hospital. She sat down and cracked open her menu. She wasn't very hungry, but she needed to get something in her stomach. She figured she was past the nausea because she didn't throw up her toast this morning like she normally did. Charlotte ordered a garden salad and a large glass of water. She brought the glass to her lips and let the ice cold water slide down her throat. "This is ni…" She stiffened and clutched her stomach. She took a deep breath and took another sip of her water. She tried to play it off, but Scott noticed.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She gritted her teeth as the cramping got a little worse. "Fine."

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." She took a sip of water and leaned back in the chair.

"I think we should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Scott. Just drink your coke."

"You're not fine." Scott stood up and walked around the table to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not fine." He tried to bring her to her feet, but she was stubborn. "Charlotte, get up. I'm not going to ask you twice."

"Then don't." She took another sip of water. The cramps passed, but returned a few seconds later. She put her hand on her stomach and there was a tiny stitch of fear in her eyes now. "Fine." She stood up and Scott helped her into the car.

* * *

><p><em>Cooper finds out in the next chapter if anyone else is wondering whenif he'll find out._

_Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte was sitting on an exam room in the ER, tapping her fingers on the mattress. She sent Scott away because she didn't want him knowing she was pregnant. Addison knocked on the door and walked in. Charlotte was a little shaky and her face had gone pale. Her hands were placed firmly on her stomach and she had tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. The cramps came and went as they pleased. Addison cleared her throat and smiled at Charlotte. "What's wrong?"

"I have cramps."

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad? 1 being, 'eh you can't really feel them' and 10 being 'Oh my God my stomach is being detached from my body'."

"Um, 6.5."

"How much water are you drinking?"

"At least five bottles a day."

"Good." She paused. "When was your last bowel movement?"

Charlotte stared blankly at the redhead. "Uh, we're gettin' a little personal, aren't we?"

"I'm your doctor. It's in my job description to get personal." She smiled. "So?"

She wrinkled her forehead as she thought. "I-I don't remember."

"Ah I see. I'm pretty sure your cramping is caused by constipation. The prenatal vitamins have a lot of iron in them which can cause constipation. I'm going to do another ultrasound to make sure there's nothing else that could be causing your cramping." Charlotte lifted up her shirt and Addison squeezed the gel onto Charlotte's stomach. "I have to ask first, are you experiencing any bleeding?"

"Just a little spotting."

"That's normal." She put the wand on Charlotte's slightly puffed out belly. Addison moved it around and tried to find the baby. "This one likes to hide." She laughed. "Ok, this baby is a little small for 11 weeks, but its heart beat is strong and normal. The small size is probably because you haven't been eating much, am I right?" Charlotte nodded. "I'm guessing that's because of the morning sickness, but as you progress in your pregnancy and the nausea passes, this baby will be right on track." She paused and gave a slight smile. "I'm positive your cramping is from a combination of constipation and your uterus and skin stretching to accommodate your pregnancy. I recommend you eat foods with high fiber concentrations and take it easy whenever you can."

"So the baby is fine?" She nodded. "Ok."

"I'm going to check your cervix just to make sure." Charlotte nodded and Addison sat on the wheelie stool. She lifted up the blanket and checked Charlotte out. She popped her head back out and smiled. "Your cervix is completely closed. There's no sign of miscarriage." She paused. "Do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?"

"No."

"I'm here if you need me."

"All I need from you is to keep your mouth shut, and to tell Sam to do the same."

"Sam's not talking to me."

"That's your problem." She wiped the gel off of her stomach and stood up. She walked towards the door but turned around to face Addison. "Thank you." She smiled a little and left the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting in her office, reading a chart, when there was a knock on her door. She popped her head up and sighed. "Come in." Cooper walked through the door and stared at her. Charlotte held onto her desk so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was afraid that Cooper had found out about her pregnancy. "What?"<p>

"There's a problem with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he has a problem." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me for Oxy this morning."

"And you're assuming what?" Cooper gave her a "you know what" face. "He has a bad back."

"As his girlfriend, I'm sure you're very sympathetic, but as the chief of staff at the hospital where he works, you should be concerned about how he's treating it if it's his back."

"He's not my boyfriend, and if you wanna make a formal complaint, do it." Cooper stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Cooper left the room.

Charlotte sank into her chair. The truth was she believed him. In the short time she and Scott spent together, he was popping pills half the time. She sighed and went back to work. She was grateful that Cooper still had no idea she was pregnant. They were only speaking to each other if it involved work and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She was still trying to get used to it herself. She untwisted the cap to her water bottle that was on her desk and took a swig. It wasn't a martini, but she was pretending it was.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slipped into a gold, pink, white, and grey printed dress and blow dried her hair. She turned to the side and put her hand on her belly. She sighed because soon she wouldn't be able to hide her growing stomach. She put a thin layer of mascara on her eyelashes and coated her lips in red lipstick. She smiled at herself in the mirror and switched off the light as she left the bathroom. Charlotte yawned and grabbed her bag off the dresser. She walked out the front door of Violet's house. Violet was already at the church, putting the final touches on Maya's wedding.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte slid into the pew behind Cooper and smiled when he turned around. "How's Scott?"<p>

"Tryin' to get better. Checked into somewhere last night."

"I hope he does. I do."

"You wanna say I told you so."

"But I won't."

"Life's hard. Shouldn't judge. Everybody needs some sort of crutch." She put her hand on her stomach and looked at the back of Cooper's head. She missed him and part of her wished he missed her too. She bit her bottom lip and stood up. "So I don't wind up sittin' next to a 15 year-old textin' the whole time. Would you mind if I…?"

Cooper was about to say something but a tall woman in a red dress came up to them. "Don't be an ass, Cooper. Make room for the girl." She paused. "Hi. I'm Jordana Sampson." They shook hands and Charlotte squeezed into the row. Charlotte's face fell. He already moved on. He already had her replacement. She sighed and bit her bottom lip. She was regretting wanting to sit next to him now, but it was too late to do anything about it. She swallowed and relaxed into the booth. She put her hand on her belly bump and looked around awkwardly.

* * *

><p>At the reception, Charlotte was sitting down, talking to Sheldon. She was drinking a glass of water and trying to smile. She looked around and noticed Cooper smiling and flirting with Jordana. Her heart dropped down to her feet and she chugged her water. Sheldon looked at her and turned into shrink mode. "Are you ok, Charlotte? You seem a little out of it." He smiled.<p>

"Fine." She saw that Cooper had slipped away and Jordana was standing alone. "I'll be right back. I want some bruschetta." She gave him a mischievous smile and walked towards the food tables. She took a plate and put three pieces of bruschetta on it. Jordana came up to her and smiled. Charlotte looked up at her. "So how do you know Cooper?"

"I've known him for years." She paused and put a piece of bruschetta on her plate. "We met at the Wingding Bar in San Francisco."

"Oh."

"He's a beast in bed, but I'm sure you already know that." Charlotte's cheeks turned bright red. "He told me all about you."

"Oh. He hasn't told me anything about you." She laughed.

Jordana smirked. "Well, I have to go find him." She walked past Charlotte and dropped her plate. "Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed to herself and tried to wipe up Charlotte's dress. "Here let me get that."

Charlotte glared at the woman. "Don't bother." She scoffed off towards Addison's house, already knowing how long she would have to wait at Sam's.

* * *

><p>She walked up the stairs and was about to open the door when it swung open. Cooper walked out and almost ran into Charlotte. "I was not waitin' in that line at Sam's and Addison has much nicer skincare products."<p>

"Your little friend spilled bruschetta on my dress."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"Course she did."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Why'd you bring her?"

"Why do you care? I mean apart from the tomatoes."

Charlotte slapped his hand away. "If you excuse me, I have to take this dress off and clean it." Charlotte slammed the door closed and unzipped her dress. Her baby bump was slightly more noticeable when she was only in her underwear. The door opened a few seconds later, and Charlotte turned white. Her eyes widened. "Cooper, what are you doing?"

Cooper pressed up against her and pushed his lips into hers. Her pregnant belly was more noticeable to her than to anyone else because he didn't even blink. He pushed her up against the wall and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She didn't fight him. She missed him. She missed his lips. They slowly fell to the floor and he straddled her. He continued making out with her and kissing down her now naked body, until he reached her stomach. He abruptly got to his feet and stared at her. Charlotte looked at him. She thought maybe he had a case of performance anxiety or something. She wasn't thinking about her pregnancy. Cooper arched his eyebrows as fury filled his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Charlotte stood up and suddenly felt a little self conscious. "Eh, uh, yes." She bit the inside of her lip until she drew blood.

"You lied to me…again." Cooper didn't wait for her rebuttal. He stormed out of Addison's bathroom and rejoined the crowd.

Charlotte sank back into the wall and tried not to cry. She splashed water on her face and slipped on her now clean dress. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She was glad Cooper knew, but this wasn't exactly how she wanted him to find out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte walked into the kitchen and yawned. She pulled the note that Violet had left on the refrigerator and read it out loud. "Cooper and I went to Zanzibar. Don't kill my plants while I'm gone." She crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. She needed a drink, but clearly she couldn't have one. She pulled a martini glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She couldn't have a real martini, but she could make believe all she wanted. Charlotte brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. She sauntered into the living room and sank into the couch. She set the drink on the coffee table and curled up into a ball. She put a hand on her stomach and exhaled. She felt lighter now that Cooper knew her secret, but she knew that it wasn't a coincidence that the day after he discovered she was pregnant, he and Violet took off for a two week vacation. She bit her bottom lip and ended up falling back asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't see it: Michelle- I don't have twitter, but I have facebook <em>

_Are you glad that Cooper knows? _

_Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Decided to give you guys another chapter today. Hope you like it. :)_

* * *

><p>The next day, Charlotte walked out into the lobby and up to the receptionist desk. The chart for her next patient was tucked under arm. Someone put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder and she let out a soft shriek. She turned around and Addison was standing next to her. "How are you feeling?"<p>

Charlotte leaned forward. "Fine. I have a patient." She pressed her lips into a line and spun back around to face the lobby of patients. "Casey Longwood?" A young man about 23, stood up and walked towards her. Charlotte showed him back to her office and motioned for him to sit on the couch. She stood in front of her desk and slightly sat on the edge, facing her patient. "Casey, I'm Dr. King, what seems to be the problem?" She spoke softly.

"Um, I…" His cheeks turned bright red and he broke into a sweat.

"I know it's a little embarrassing, but I can help."

"Eh, uh, um, I-I-I don't…" He pulled his feet up to his chest and his hands started to shake.

"Casey, I can't help you until you tell me what the problem is." She was getting more and more frustrated with her patient. Charlotte knew talking about sexual problems with someone can be hard for some people, so she tried to remain calm.

Casey took a deep breath and let it out. He slowly dropped his legs and looked straight at Charlotte. "Um, I-I-I can't do this." He stood up and put his hand on the door.

Charlotte stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "You came here because you want help. Let me help you." Casey sat back down on the couch and smiled. "Good. Now what seems to be the issue?" She resumed her position on the desk.

"Ok. I…"

Charlotte crossed her legs and balled her hands into fists. She bit her bottom lip as the feeling of a full bladder overwhelmed her. She felt some pee leak out and she quickly straightened her body. "Hold that thought." She smiled apologetically before she ran down the hall to the bathroom. When she returned to her office, Casey Longwood was gone. Charlotte sighed and sat down at her desk.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, there was a knock on her office door. She closed the chart she was working on and looked at the door. "Come in." The door opened and a visibly calmer Casey stepped forward. "Mr. Longwood, thanks for coming back."<p>

"It's Casey. Mr. Longwood is my father."

"Alright, Casey. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong? I promise I won't bite." She smiled.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "My wife and I want to have a baby. We've been trying for over a year now."

"Ok. Go on." She opened up his chart that was still on her desk and took notes.

"Well we have sex…a lot."

"Alright. What seems to be the issue?"

"I kind of…I don't…I can't seem to…"

"It's ok. Just tell me. I'm sure I've heard worse."

"Well I'm able to get it up and have orgasms and everything, I just don't…" He paused and looked down at the floor. "I don't pull the trigger very hard, sometimes not at all, if that makes sense." His cheeks were getting redder as time passed.

"Alright. Let's go to an exam room." Casey stood up, still clearly embarrassed, and followed Charlotte to room five. The young man got dressed in a gown and climbed onto the table. Charlotte came back to do the examination. She grabbed two sample cups from the tray next to her. "I need a semen sample and a urine sample." She handed him the cups. "There's a room down the hall with magazines and different things on tape to assist you and the bathroom is also down the hall." She paused. "Try to get as much in the cup as possible." She smiled and watched the young man leave the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the kitchen shortly after her patient left. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from the top shelf. She sat down on a stool and pealed a banana. Sheldon strolled in and took a yogurt out of the refrigerator and leaned on the counter. "Hey."<p>

Charlotte bit the point off her banana, chewed and swallowed it. "Hey."

"Don't you have a patient?"

"Urine and semen sample." Sheldon made a face. "What?"

"I'm eating here." He pushed his yogurt forward.

"Aw is little Sheldon afraid of the word semen?" She laughed and took a sip of her water. "I'll leave you to ponder that." She smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Casey Longwood returned to the room with both cups in his hands. He handed them to Charlotte. "Here you go."<p>

"Thank you, Mr…Casey." She examined the man's urine and arched her eyebrows. "Have you noticed this before?" She held up the cup.

"Notice what?"

"The cloudiness of your urine?"

"All the time after I…you know." He climbed back onto the table. "Is that bad?"

"I think you have something called Retrograde Ejaculation."

"Retro what?"

"Retrograde Ejaculation. It's a condition where a man, instead of releasing semen forward, he does it backwards."

"Ok."

"I'm going to draw your blood and run it along with your urine."

"With this Retro whatever, can I still get my wife pregnant?"

"You might have to do artificial insemination because you don't ejaculate on a consistent basis, but yes, you can still have a biological child."

"Oh."

Charlotte tied off Casey's arm. "Alright, there will be a slight pinch." She hated needles when she was on the receiving end of them, but she was perfectly composed when she was the one sticking the needle in someone's vein. "Alright all done." She put a cotton ball on the pricked spot and folded up Casey's arm. "I'll call you when I get the results." She smiled and helped Casey off the table. "Do you have any more questions before you leave?"

"Um, if I have this retro thing, is there a cure for it?"

"Most people just learn to live with the condition. The underlying cause is the most concerning part of this type of diagnosis. You can still satisfy your partner and yourself, right?" He nodded. "Then it shouldn't be much of a problem. The only problem that comes up is the pregnancy thing which would be solved with seminal retrieval." She paused. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I should get the results in the next couple of days."

"Ok, thanks again." He smiled and walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sank into her chair in her office after giving her patient's samples to a nurse to send to the lab. She was exhausted and it was only 11:05 AM. She rubbed her feet and leaned back in the chair. Charlotte covered her mouth when she felt a yawn coming. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. She hadn't thought much about Cooper this morning, but that was mainly because she was busy with a patient. A single tear dripped from the corner of her right eye that she quickly swiped away. Charlotte opened her laptop and let out a gust of air. Her background was a slideshow of all her pictures and the one she was staring at was a picture of her and Cooper on a bench at the Santa Monica Pier. She closed her computer and walked out of her office. She was headed to St. Ambrose. Being the boss always cheered her up.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Charlotte was sitting at her desk, updating a patient chart from the morning when the bouncy, brunette-haired, receptionist bounded into Charlotte's office. "Dr. King, your lab results you requested from the lab." She walked farther into the room and handed Charlotte the envelope.<p>

"Thank you," Charlotte said, the white, puffed out envelope. She looked up and the receptionist was still standing there. "Why are you still here?"

"You're really pretty." The young girl giggled nervously.

"Thank you?" This was the receptionist's first day. She didn't have much experience either. "You can leave now." She was starting to freak Charlotte out because she just kept staring at her, smiling.

"I love you." The girl backed out the room, embarrassed to say the least.

Charlotte leaned back in her chair and laughed. "That was weird." She tore open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside. She scanned it and found her answer. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but she found it. Charlotte picked up the phone and dialed Casey Longwood's number. "Casey, it's Dr. King."

"Oh hi." It took him a minute to remember who she was.

"I have you test results right here."

"Ok."

"There was semen in your urine so I'm positive you suffer from Retrograde Ejaculation."

"So what happens now?"

"Most therapies haven't been successful, so I suggest you try to live with this condition. I'm not concerned about this diagnosis as much as I am with something I discovered with your blood tests." She paused. "Have you been urinating more than usual?"

"I guess. I figured it was because I've been drinking more water."

"Mr. Longwood, your blood had an alarming concentration of glucose."

"So what does that mean?"

"I think you should come in to the office so we can talk."

"No, it's ok. Just tell me over the phone."

"Ok. It means you have type 1 diabetes." Casey was silent. "Mr. Longwood, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry, Dr. King. I'm here." He paused. "So what happens now?"

"Make an appointment with your primary physician. He or she will explain everything to you."

"Ok. Thank you…I guess."

"If you have any other problems, don't hesitate to call or stop by."

"Thank you again." Charlotte could tell he was starting to tear up. Diabetes was a loaded diagnosis. She hung up the phone and filed away the test results. It was 3:15 PM, and she didn't have any more patients, so she decided to check in at the hospital and then head home. She stood up and left her office, passing Pete on the way. She half smiled and nodded before continuing to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Charlotte was just getting to work, and was standing in the doorway of her office. "Is she back?"<p>

Addison was in the process of putting her underwear on in her office with a very giddy Pete looking on. "Is who…what?"

"Violet. She's been gone two weeks. I've killed all her houseplants. Is she back?"

"No. Not yet." Addison and Pete disappeared into her office and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into her office and slumped down on her couch. She missed Cooper, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. She wasn't looking forward to confrontation she and he were sure to have, but she wanted to see him. She shifted in her seat and put her hand on her stomach. She blinked. "Holy crap." She whispered to herself. She could slightly feel the baby move inside her even though she was only about 13 weeks. It was real. There was a life inside her. This wasn't some nightmare she could wake up from. This was reality. In six months time, she wouldn't only be responsible for herself anymore. She relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing at the front desk when the elevator dinged open. Cooper stepped out in sunglasses. He stepped farther into the lobby and up to Charlotte. He took off his glasses. "Buenos Días."<p>

"Wow, look who forgot the SPF," she said as she checked her messages.

He pulled out of bag of coffee beans from his backpack. "This is for you." He took a deep whiff of the coffee and handed the bag to Charlotte. "Costa Rica. Best coffee in the world."

"I thought you were touching monkeys?"

"That was the plan and then we went to the airport and we said no plans, Costa Rica. White sand beaches, fabulous music, steady stream of alcohol. It was very Zen."

"Did you just say Zen to me?"

"It was relaxing, Charlotte."

"Did you go to Central America or did you join a colt?" Cooper chuckled a little.

He checked his messages and turned to Charlotte. "We need to talk." Charlotte reluctantly followed him to his office. "How are you?" She took a book that was on the edge of his desk and started hitting him with it. Cooper threw his arms in the air as a defense. "Ow…what's your problem?"

"Cut the Zen crap, Cooper. You follow me into the bathroom, find out I'm pregnant, and then take off for two weeks?"

"I know. Following you into the bathroom was a mistake and finding out you were pregnant was a shock so that's why I left. I'm not angry anymore."

"Well I am. The almost sex didn't have to mean we were a happy couple again, but it had to mean something."

"It did. It meant I was still angry. I've been sitting on a beach with a therapist working this out. That moment has past we can move on with our lives. I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes." Charlotte started hitting him again. "Ow, ow. Stop it!"

"There's one problem with us moving on with our lives, Cooper. I'm pregnant, remember?"

"I know and I can be there for the baby without being there for you."

Her heart sank. "What?"

"I'll support the baby. I'll be his or her pediatrician. I'll take care of this baby. Whatever he or she needs, I can provide it." He paused. "We're broken up, Charlotte. Just because you're pregnant doesn't change that."

She quickly blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "This baby doesn't need anything, Cooper." She scowled and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>On the way to her office, she passed by Violet's and noticed Sheldon sitting on Violet's couch, pulling at his hair. Charlotte walked in and stared at him. "You gonna pull your hair out?"<p>

"No, no. Well, maybe."

"Not sure bald's the right look for you." She walked farther into the room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm just having a bad run."

"You too?" She paused. "Cooper's back and he's all Zen."

"That bothers you?"

"I beat him with a child development book. Are you gonna shrink me and tell me why?"

"He's past the anger. You're afraid he's really over you."

"You're pretty good at this stuff." Charlotte tucked her loose hair behind her ear and put her hand on her 13 week pregnant belly. No one besides Sam, Addison, and Cooper knew she was pregnant.

"Well I have to finish writing notes for Violet."

"Ok." She stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sauntered into her office and sank down on her couch. She put her feet up on the table and leaned back into the cushions. She thought that this baby could be a strong enough force to bring her and Cooper back together, but now she wasn't so sure it would be. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I had to forget my pill." She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes and stood up. She didn't have any more patients, so she decided to go home. She was exhausted and just wanted to lie down without being interrupted by anyone. Charlotte put her hand on the door handle and pulled the door open. She looked in the direction of Cooper's office and blinked some tears away before they had a chance to fall. She walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. When the door slid open, she disappeared inside and leaned against the wall. <em>If <em>_Cooper __doesn__'__t __want __me, __then __I __don__'__t __need __him. __I__'__m __a __strong __woman __who__'__s __capable __of __taking __care __of __this __baby __alone __and __getting __on __with __my __life_.

A voice of an older woman echoed through the elevator. "Who are you kidding, sister? Certainly not me."

Charlotte looked around and shook her head. "I'm not crazy." She whispered to herself.

The voice came back. "You sure about that?"

"Stupid hormones," she said and walked off of the elevator. "I'm not crazy." She shook her head again and slipped into her car. "I'm not crazy," she repeated before driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't worry about Charlotte's patient in the last chapter. It was just used to distract Charlotte from Cooper. It has nothing to do with the story. :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing in the kitchen, sipping a water martini, as she liked to call them, when there was a knock on the door. She yawned and walked over to the door. She wanted it to be Cooper, but she knew it wasn't. Charlotte opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Sheldon standing there and with a loaf of bread no doubt. "Sourdough." He handed her the bread. "I've been to San Francisco today on a plane with a patient who was afraid to fly. She did great. So that's my way of trying to cheer you up."<p>

"Congratulations, you did it."

"So take the sourdough and take this." Sheldon engulfed Charlotte in a hug which took her by surprise. She smiled a little. "I know you're not a huggy type person, but I really needed to do that."

"Didn't kill me."

"Well I should, uh, go." He turned around and started to walk out the door.

Charlotte stopped him. "Sheldon," he flipped around, "do you like martinis?" He smiled and followed her into the house.

She made him a real martini and when he wasn't looking, she made herself another water martini. Before they both knew it, they were naked and on the couch. She was pregnant which meant her libido was through the roof. She wasn't getting any from Cooper, obviously, and Sheldon was saying all the right things. She didn't have to convince herself to have sex with him when he dropped his pants. She straddled him on the couch and pushed her lips into his and slid her tongue into his mouth. Her ass was in the air and the air conditioner blew drafts of cool air across her naked body, making her shiver.

Cooper jiggled his key in the lock and called out her name, but she was too preoccupied with Sheldon to notice. "Charlotte." He opened the door and looked around. "Charlotte if you're here, I tried calling. I gotta send Violet her mail." He walked farther into the foyer area.

"Cooper?" Her head popped up from the couch. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

He had a giant smirk displayed across his face. "I'll be gone in a minute. I just c…"

Sheldon lifted up his head and looked at Cooper. "Charlotte, made martinis." Cooper nodded in shock and slammed the door shut behind him. "I think he's lost his Zen." Charlotte smiled a little and turned back to Sheldon. She continued what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted by Cooper.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cooper walked into the kitchen and Sheldon was pouring a bowl of cereal. He "accidentally" nudged Sheldon's arm, causing him to spill some cereal. Soon enough, the two men were rolling on the floor punching each other. Cooper jabbed him in the chin. "You do know Charlotte's pregnant, don't you?" He snarled.<p>

Sheldon gave Cooper his best right cross. "What?"

"She didn't tell you? She didn't tell me either."

Sheldon pulled at Cooper's hair. "You're lying."

"Nope." Cooper pulled at Sheldon's shirt.

"You're just jealous that Charlotte's moved on." He punched Cooper in the nose.

"She's only with you to make me jealous. She's just yanking your chain." They rolled over again.

"We're having no problems in the chain yanking department." He laughed and gave Cooper another punch in the face.

They were silent for a while. Sheldon punched Cooper and he punched Sheldon back. The cycle went on for a long time until Charlotte noticed the crowd of nurses by the kitchen. She walked up to the window and saw Cooper and Sheldon fighting like five year olds. "Enough!" She screamed and walked away. The two men stood up and dusted themselves off. They went in opposite directions when they left the kitchen, a little bloodier than when they arrived.

* * *

><p>Sheldon stormed right into Charlotte's office. She glared at him. "What do you want, Sheldon?"<p>

"Are you pregnant?" He deadpanned.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "No. Who told you that?"

"Cooper."

"Course he did."

"So it's not true?"

"No!"

"Good." He paused. "Did you sleep with me to spite him? That is a physiologically valid question." He explained.

"I slept with you because you're a nice guy and you made me laugh and I was in the mood. Now I realize you're just as childish as he is."

"Are you in the mood for an office quickie?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for an office quickie. You just got into a fist fight with my ex-boyfriend. Now get out!" She yelled and he quickly retreated into the hallway.

* * *

><p>An hour later, he knocked on Charlotte's office door. The blinds were closed so she rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and glared at Sheldon. He looked at her and smiled. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was juvenile…I was juvenile. I could lie and blame it on the endorphins from the fight, but it was just me being stupid and insecure. I mean a beautiful woman like you, I wasn't sure…"<p>

"Sheldon."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Charlotte grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her office. Cooper watched as she shut and locked the door. Charlotte pushed Sheldon on her couch and kissed him over and over again. She was in the mood. He could have said that he liked hippopotamuses and she'd still jump him. Pregnancy does funny things to people.

* * *

><p>Cooper stood outside Charlotte's office, trying to peer into the window. Addison walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Coop, what are you staring at?"<p>

"Charlotte."

"Um?"

"She's in there with Sheldon."

"She's talking to Sheldon?" Addison was surprised. Charlotte wasn't the talking kind.

"Not talking." He didn't try to explain it any further. He just scowled at the windows.

Addison slapped him on the arm. "Leave her alone, Cooper."

"I can't."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been such an ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You hurt her. She's trying to get over you. Let her be happy."

"Since when are you the expert on Charlotte?" He paused. "Wait, you knew she was pregnant, didn't you?"

"I'm her doctor."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality."

"That's crap. I had a right to know."

"Not unless she wanted you to know."

Cooper glared at Addison. "I thought we were friends."

"We are. You know as well as I do that I couldn't tell you she was pregnant."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and took off down the hallway. They were starting to gain attention.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked straight into Violet's office. He knew she wasn't there, but he needed to think and her office always seemed to help him sort things out in the past. He plopped down on the couch and backed into the cushions. He put his head in his hands and tears dripped from his eyes. "How could I be such an idiot?" He thought out loud. "You had her and you lost her. Now she has your kid and you'll be lucky if she doesn't run away with it. He or she will be calling Sheldon daddy one day." He bit his bottom lip and took a breath. "No. I'm over her. I can't trust her." He remembered why he was mad at Charlotte in the first place. Cooper covered his face with a pillow and screamed into it. He threw it across the room and stood up. He walked out of Violet's office and into his. Violet once told him, 'There's a Worldwide Web out there waiting for you.' If Charlotte wanted to sleep with Sheldon, he would find someone too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_I don't like Sheldon for her, but I'm just following the show. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm in a good mood so I'm giving you another chapter. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Cooper was lying on his back on his bed, handcuffed to the headboard. A petite woman, with shoulder length blonde hair, was dressed in Charlotte's dominatrix outfit and straddling him. He couldn't help but see a resemblance between this woman and Charlotte. They had the same hair, same eyes, they were the same height, and each had a southern accent. The woman whipped him and he screeched. "It doesn't hurt that much. Be a man!" The woman whipped him again and all he could think about was Charlotte and how she made him feel like less of a man. He shook his head to clear himself of every thought of Charlotte, as the woman leaned towards his face and pushed her lips into his. Their tongues slid passed one another and into each other's mouths. When they separated, the woman sucked on Cooper's lower lip and ran her hand down his body. She felt him grow long and hard in her hand as she gently massaged him. He moaned and opened his eyes wide as she slid out of the leather suit and into her birthday suit. He noticed the tattoo on her left breast. Wild child at heart was written in script. He wasn't even thinking about Charlotte when the woman climbed on top of him and glided herself along his body so that he could slip in. She put her hands on top of his, which were still handcuffed to the bed and rocked back and forth rapidly, moaning seductively and screaming at the same time. "Oh, DrFeelGood678!" Neither she nor he knew each other's names. They went by their screen names. Hers was LittleFirecracker185.<p>

After ten minutes of aggressive rocking, they were both done, both satisfied. The woman rolled off of him and whipped him one last time. She stood up and slipped into her see-through nighty. She got back on top of him and sucked on his lips again before hopping off of the bed. She walked out of the room and disappeared down the hallway. Cooper tried to get his hands free until he realized he was still handcuffed to the bed. "LittleFirecracker185!" He tired himself out eventually with the screaming and trying to force his hands free.

He fell asleep and when he woke up, he was completely clothed in what he wore to work the day before, and his hands were down his pants. He blinked and the dominatrix outfit was still hanging in the closet in the same spot it was handing before, and there were no handcuffs to be seen. There was no sign anyone had ever been there. It had all been in his imagination. Cooper leaned back on the bed and hit the back of his head on the bed. "Ow." He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked straight passed Charlotte, who was standing by the front desk getting her messages, and went into his office. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a checkbook. He took out a pen from the holder on his desk and bit off the cap. He scribbled the amount of 55,000 and signed it. He stared at it and folded it in half. He only owed Charlotte $50,000, but the other $5,000 was for the baby and her hospital bills. He smiled. He was over her or at least he was pretending to be. He stood up and walked into Charlotte's office. "This is the money I owe for the buy in on the practice and I know I was a jerk about it at the time, but thank you, thank you for floating me."<p>

"Sure you can afford it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm good. I've been putting money aside, didn't want the debt holding over me."

"I never made an issue of it. It wasn't about the money."

"Yeah, money's usually about something else."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Nothing. You leant me money. I'm paying you back. I'm trying to be a grownup. I feel good about it."

"Is Violet back because this whole grown up thing sounds like you're…"

"She's not back. I'm growing up all on my own. Take the check." He paused. "There's also some money for the baby. It's just a start."

She took the money and looked at him as he walked away. "Is this the last thing between us?"

He looked at her stomach. "There's never going to be a 'last thing between us'. Don't make it more than it is."

"You're the one that said money's not about money."

"Sometimes it is." Cooper smiled and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte put her hand on her stomach. "Your daddy's an ass." She sighed and threw the check on her desk. She stormed off in the direction of Violet's office and swung open the door. She unbuttoned her shirt and hopped on top of Sheldon, who was sitting on the chair. "Take your clothes off."<p>

"Charlotte, this isn't…"

"Shut up." She pressed her lips to his and pushed him back in the chair. She knew this whole charade would end soon when she started showing more, but for right now, she was enjoying it. It was the distraction she needed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Charlotte was in her bathroom, trying to button her skirt. She swallowed and bit her lip in frustration. Cooper, Addison, and Sam were the only ones who knew she was pregnant, and she wished she could keep it that way. She tore off the skirt and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. She could hear her bedroom door open and she jumped. Violet stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Charlotte. "Oh." She gasped.<p>

"You're back?" Charlotte whipped around.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Cooper told me you were pregnant. I told him I already guessed. So I was right?"

"What does it look like?" She paused. "Now, where is my hair brush? I just had it." Charlotte looked frantically around the messy bathroom.

"Uh, Charlotte?"

"Violet, I'm kinda busy."

"Your brush is in your hand." She covered her mouth to conceal a giggle.

Charlotte looked down and blinked. "Oh." She was a little embarrassed.

"I'll leave you to finish getting ready." She left and walked upstairs. By the time she came back down, Charlotte had gone to work.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She was drinking from a bottle of water and humming a song she heard on the radio that morning. Addison walked in and went up to the fridge. "Morning, Charlotte." Charlotte dropped the bottle on the floor and the water splashed everywhere. Addison bent down and picked it up. "You'll have to get used to that, I'm afraid."<p>

Charlotte bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't find my brush this morning and it was in my hand. In my own damn hand, Montgomery."

"The clumsiness and forgetfulness goes along with pregnancy, Charlotte, as does the growing belly." She looked down at Charlotte's stomach.

"Shut it, Montgomery."

"Come on, Charlotte. How long do you expect to keep this a secret? You're wearing sweatpants."

"I'm gonna have to tell people, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they can tell already."

"I don't need anyone else knowing my business. Violet, Sam, Cooper, and you all know I'm pregnant. That's enough."

"Charlotte, that's practically everyone."

"Whatever. I have to go." Charlotte pulled on her baggy sweatshirt that was tied around her waist and stomped off in the direction of the lobby.

* * *

><p>Charlotte ran into Sheldon, who was actually coming up to find her. "Ugh. Sorry."<p>

He looked her up and down. He thought she looked pretty hot, even in her sweats. "Can I borrow a few stamps?"

"Uh, um, yeah."

Sheldon followed Charlotte into her office. "Laundry day?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing sweats."

"Oh yeah. Forgot to do laundry." He must be blind to not notice, or it was because of the very baggy sweatshirt she was wearing.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She pressed her lips to his. She was horny. Charlotte cleared off her desk in one fell swoop and lied down on the desk. Sheldon straddled her and kissed her neck. He started to take her sweatshirt off and she abruptly sat up. She pushed his hands away. "I think you should go." She whispered.

Sheldon cocked his head. "What?"

"I-I can't do this now."

"Oh. Do you still need me for the Sex-Ed seminar at the retirement home?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sheldon was still confused, but left the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte fell back onto her desk and put her hands on her belly. There was a knock on the door, but she wasn't paying attention. The door opened and Cooper stepped into the dark office. "Charlotte?" He walked closer to the desk. "Charlotte?"<p>

She sprang up and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Because you're carrying my child."

"The baby's fine. You can leave now."

"Ok. As long as…"

"I'm FINE and the baby is FINE!" She screamed which startled Cooper.

He blinked slowly. "We're broken up, and I've given you space, but I still have a right to know how this baby is doing." He paused. "Are you eating well?"

She gritted her teeth and then relaxed. "Yes."

"Are you sleeping?"

"As much as I can manage."

"Any cramping or pain?"

She swallowed. "I had a scare weeks ago, but everything's fine."

"You had Addison check it out? I know you and that's something you'd try to hide."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cooper. Addison did an ultrasound and checked everything out. The baby's fine."

He exhaled. "Good." He paused. "You'll tell me if anything changes?"

"Fine. Can you just leave now?" He nodded and walked out of the room. Charlotte leaned back down on her desk. She yawned and curled up in a ball. She let the tears fall from her eyes. She blamed the hormones, but they were only partly at fault for why she was crying. The other reason was Cooper and how he didn't want anything to do with her unless he was asking about the baby. She sucked in a puff of air and blinked the tears away. She was a strong woman, but Cooper broke her down. At this point, she didn't think she would ever be able to build herself back up. She sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Screw you, Cooper." She whispered to herself and bent her legs up. "Screw you."

* * *

><p><em>Do you want to see more Charlotte and Cooper together? I'm pretty sure the answer is yes, but just asking.<em>

_Please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Charlotte yawned as she got out of bed. She ended up taking a shower at 4:15 AM because she couldn't sleep so she just slipped into a skirt that surprisingly still fit. It was a little big to begin with, she guessed. She was so tired that she hadn't realized she pulled on a fitted top. You could clearly see her 16 week pregnant belly protruding through the purple shirt. She stretched and the shirt scooted upwards. She pulled it down and grabbed her purse and put on a pair of black pumps. Charlotte walked out of the guestroom and Violet was sitting on the couch. Violet smiled. "You look nice today."

Charlotte covered her mouth when she yawned. "Aren't you going to work today?"

Violet sat up. "Oh, right, work."

"Are you ok?" Charlotte couldn't believe she was actually asking Violet that.

"I should be asking you that, but I'm good. I just wasn't expecting Addison to be playing house with Lucas."

"Oh. Well, I have to go to work."

"Right, work." She stood up and followed Charlotte out of the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the ground floor and saw the elevator door closing. "Hold the door!" A hand reached out. "Thank you," she said as she stepped on the elevator.<p>

Sheldon looked at her and teetered backwards. "You're pregnant?" He gasped.

Charlotte wasn't completely paying attention. She shook her head and looked at Sheldon. "Uh, what?"

"You're pregnant."

Charlotte put her hand on her stomach and looked down. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right. So this is why you're still in love with him?" Sheldon figured out that he was just a way for Charlotte to get over Cooper a few days ago. He paused. "I don't think I can do that Sex-Ed seminar at the retirement home tonight."

"You're not bailin' on me."

"This has nothing to do with your pregnancy. I'm happy for you actually. I have a patient."

"What am I s'posed to do about the male point of view?"

The door opened on the lobby again before the elevator had a chance to make its ascend. Cooper stepped in. "You can ask Cooper."

Cooper tilted his sunglasses down. "Ask me what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, he's great with people." Sheldon was talking to Charlotte as if Cooper wasn't there.

Charlotte was doing the same. "He's great with five year olds."

"It's true." Cooper laughed. "After a kid turns 12, I'm kind of clueless."

"See?"

"How do you expect to win him back if you don't just reach out there?"

Charlotte froze and Cooper stared at her. "Win me back?"

"Sheldon doesn't know what he's talking about." Charlotte gave Sheldon a warning look.

The doors opened on the fourth floor and Sheldon stepped out. He turned around just before the doors closed. "Just think about it, Charlotte." He smiled and walked away.

Cooper leaned against the wall and looked at Charlotte. "Think about what?"

The door dinged open and they both walked into the lobby. She followed him to his office. "Sheldon was s'posed to be the male perspective for this Sex-Ed seminar I'm doing at the retirement home. He's bailin' on me, so I need someone else."

"Come on, Charlotte. Sex-Ed for seniors? That's a little outta my wheelhouse don't you think?"

"It wasn't my idea, remember? But, actually they're not that different from horny teenagers. They got too much time on their hands, minimal supervision, and almost zero regard for the consequences of reckless sexual behavior."

"Grannies gone wild."

"It's a real problem, Cooper."

"I'm sure it is, but they're old people, Charlotte. I'm a pediatrician." Cooper walked towards the door.

Charlotte stood up and faced him. "I need a man." Cooper flipped around and arched his eyebrows. "A male. The male residents are often uncomfortable broaching sexual matters with female medical staff."

"Why me?"

"I'm coming to you as a physician, fellow partner of this medical practice. Put away your fear of age spots and help me out."

"Fine. What time should I be there?"

"Really?"

"I'm not interested in fighting with you, so yes, really. Talk to some old people about keeping it in their pants or use a condom. I guess I could do that."

"Thank you. Meet in the lobby here at seven."

"Ok." He paused. "You're glowing. Pregnancy really suits you." He smiled and walked out of his office. He had a patient waiting for him.

Charlotte leaned against the wall and smiled to herself. Maybe Sheldon was meant to duck out of the seminar and she was supposed to ask Cooper. She put her hand on her stomach. "Maybe your daddy isn't that big of an ass." She laughed and walked down the hall to her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the lobby and took the folder from Dell. "Mr. Schmitt." She smiled as the old guy from the retirement home walked up to her. Cooper walked passed them on his way to the elevator without as much as a glance in Charlotte's direction. It had been a few days since the seminar and that's the last time she talked to Cooper. He was avoiding her. He asked about the baby and answered her questions with one word answers. Charlotte sucked back the tears that were forming. She hated what this pregnancy was doing to her. She showed Mr. Schmitt back to her office to give him the news. "Mr. Schmitt, have a seat." The old man sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath and opened the folder. "You have prostate cancer."<p>

"Prostate cancer?" He paused. "I came in for loss of libido, pain from arthritis."

"Discovery of prostate cancer is often an accidental finding. You don't find it if you don't look. Then it's too late."

"What is the treatment?"

"In your case, I recommend radiation therapy, either external or with an implantable radioactive seed."

"What…what about my Johnson. Will it still work after?"

"About half of all patients experience erectile difficulty following radiation."

"And there are no alternative treatments?"

"Given your circumstances, none that I recommend, but there are things we can do if impotence occurs as a side effect of the radiation. Injections, pumps…"

"If I don't have the treatment, how long do I have?"

"Four maybe five years."

"It's been lovely talking to you. Thank you for your time."

Charlotte stood up when her patient walked to the door. "Mr. Schmitt…" He opened the door and walked out. Charlotte sighed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper went downstairs to talk to Pete about a patient, but was now sitting at the island in the kitchen when Charlotte walked in. <em>Great,<em> she thought to herself and stepped farther into the kitchen. She swallowed her pride and opened her mouth. "Cooper, I need your help." He shrugged but stayed silent. "You know Mr. Schmitt from the retirement home?"

"The old guy with the prostate cancer?"

"Yeah. He's refusing treatment. I told him the side effects of the radiation and he freaked out."

"Well, he's a man and you're talking about him losing his manhood."

"I get that."

"You can't. You're a woman. You couldn't possibly know how something like that would make him feel."

"And you're a man, so of course you do."

Cooper stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "Yes. I do." He paused. "I mean is the man even making the wrong decision. Prostate cancer is pretty slow growing. He's 80. If he wants to live the life he has left on his own terms without having to talk to you about sex, who are we to tell him no?"

"So I should just let him die?"

"Oh come on, that's not what I'm saying."

"He's in extraordinarily good health, and this cancer's aggressive. His gleason level's a seven. And if he's made it to 80, statistically he has a good shot of makin' it to 100. Now he has a woman he loves…"

"That he wants to be able to_love._ He doesn't want to be emasculated, Charlotte. Is it so hard for you to see that?" Cooper walked passed Charlotte and to the door.

"Are we talkin' about Oscar or are we talkin' about you?"

"Excuse me?" He flipped around.

"Emasculation seems to be your catch phrase for me."

"I wasn't talking about you, but truth, yeah. You like to be tougher than everyone else and that makes some people pull away."

"I thought we were passed this."

"You brought it up."

"I came to you for help."

"Well, maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"Clearly." Cooper shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Charlotte sank down on one of the stools at the island and hit her head on the counter. "He has a point. You did bring it up," she said into the counter. She lifted her head up and glared into the hallway. "Screw you, Cooper."

* * *

><p>An hour after their kitchen conversation, Cooper was standing outside Charlotte's office. He knocked and she opened the door. She rolled her eyes and he stepped in. He sat on her couch and sighed. "How are you feeling?"<p>

She swallowed. "Fine."

"Really? You're fine?"

"I'm tired. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Haven't been sleeping?"

"You wanna trade places, and see if you can sleep with this watermelon under your shirt?"

He threw up his hands. "No." He paused. "So I've been thinking. I know what Mr. Schmitt is going through…"

"You ever have prostate cancer?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know what it's like to feel emasculated," she glared at him, "so I'm going to talk to him. See if I can convince him to have the treatment. If I can't, then I suggest just letting him live the life he has left without pushing him one way or the other."

She smiled faintly. "You'd do that?"

"He needs to understand that life can go on, but I, being a man, should be the one to try and convince him. He doesn't need a woman trying to put herself in his shoes and thinking she'll understand. He needs me. I've been there, not being able to perform. Life does go on."

She swallowed. "Cooper, are we every going to civil?"

"What do you call this?" He laughed. "If there's anything I can do to help you sleep or anything I can do in general, let me know." He smiled and walked out of Charlotte's office.

Charlotte smiled and watched him disappear down the hallway. She rested her hand on her stomach and sighed. _I __wish __there __was __something __he __could __do __to __help __me __sleep, __although __I__'__m __sure __just __sleeping __next __to __me __would __help, __but __clearly __that__'__ll __never __happen._

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the wall. She put her hand on her stomach and leaned back in the chair. She yawned and her feet were aching. She was tired, but she didn't feel like going home. Sheldon walked past her office and then backtracked when he noticed the far-away-look in her eyes. "You're here late."

Charlotte sighed and turned to look at him. "Am I an emasculating bitch?"

"I assume this isn't a trick question?" He laughed a little. "Is this a Cooper thing?"

"My Sex-Ed seminar turned up a patient with prostate cancer. He's old. He thinks his life will be over without sex. He won't even listen to treatment options. I think I could help him, but he won't take my calls. Cooper doesn't think I understand men."

Sheldon laughed louder. "I think you know he's wrong." He paused and walked farther into Charlotte's office. "We therapists are good at helping people talk through their problems."

"And I don't like talkin'."

"Yeah well, maybe that's your problem."

"Things I tell you are privileged?"

"Of course."

Charlotte motioned with her eyes for Sheldon to sit in the chair. "This thing with me and Cooper…why'd you push me back to him?"

"Because it's what you want."

"I don't want someone who doesn't want me." She put her hand on her stomach and tried not to cry. "All he cares about is the baby, which should make me happy, but it doesn't."

"You miss him. It's ok to miss him."

"It's not like I can stop thinking about him. I think about him every time I look down at my stomach, every time I feel a little movement, every time I forget or run into something."

"Having hope is a good thing, Charlotte."

"I don't think there's any hope left in me." She looked down at her desk. "I've said too much. I think you should just go." Sheldon flashed her, his best sympathetic smile and walked out of her office. Charlotte sank in her chair as her vision blurred from the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She inhaled deeply and let it out. She rubbed her eyes and opened her top drawer. She took out the sonogram picture and looked at it. She traced the outline of the baby as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day, Charlotte walked into the lobby and leaned against the front desk. The temp waved the pink slips in Charlotte's face. She took them and glared at the younger woman. "Don't wave those in my face." She deadpanned and looked through the slips. The receptionist put two folders on the counter. One was Charlotte's next patient, the other was Cooper's. Cooper came around the corner and grabbed her folder by accident. "Oh. Oscar's back?" He smiled.<p>

"He decided to go with the treatment."

"That's good."

"Thank you for, um, talking to him, getting him to come back."

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you."

"Yeah, you were, but maybe we can work together after all and not kill each other."

"Maybe we can." He looked down at his folder. "Well I'm gonna do work." He started to walk away.

"Hey, what do you say to a drink after work? I mean I can't drink alcohol, but whatever."

"I don't think so."

"You afraid to be friends, Cooper?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then what?"

"I don't know." He blinked and walked farther into the lobby to call for his next patient. Charlotte sighed and called Oscar back to her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stormed down to Sheldon's office. "Why is it that I can't even be friends with Cooper?"<p>

"Still no word on your patient?"

"The opposite. Cooper got him to come in. He agreed to do treatment. Then Cooper wouldn't even have a drink with me." Sheldon looked at her pregnant belly and then up to her face. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to drink alcohol, Sheldon."

"Well, you worked together with good results. That's a start."

"Stop gettin' my hopes up."

"Cooper will come around, but in the mean time, you come have a drink…or non drink, with me. I mean you and Cooper may not be there yet, but you and I can still be friends, right?"

"Yes." She paused. "Do you really think he'll come around?"

"I know he will. He still loves you, that's why he can't be friends with you."

"If he was still in love with me, he'd come after me. He's pushed for me since the beginning."

"He can say he's over you lying, but he's not because there's something besides the lying part that had him so upset. Until he acknowledges what that is, he won't get over your first marriage."

"You're brilliant, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that from time to time." He laughed which in turn, made her laugh. "Let's go." He held out his hand and helped her up from the chair she was now sitting in.

"Thank you." She smiled. She was tired, but she didn't want to go home. She put her hand on her stomach. _Your __daddy __may __be __an __ass, __but __I __still __love __him_. She smiled and walked out of the building with Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte was relaxing on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, halfway to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door. She groaned and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it. She blinked and held onto the doorknob for support. "What are you doin' here?"<p>

"I was in the neighborhood."

She rolled her eyes. "I was kind of in the middle of somethin' important."

He looked into the living room and down at her clothes. "Sitting on the couch and watching late night TV is something important?"

"I was actually sleepin'."

He swallowed. "Oh, sorry."

"You come here for somethin'?"

He held up a white bag in his hand and shifted the drink tray he was carrying. "I brought donuts and pineapple-strawberry-mango smoothies. I thought we could talk."

"You seemed like you didn't wanna be friends earlier."

"I don't…well, I don't know what I want, but I just thought we could talk." She motioned for him to come into the living room. He stepped into the house and she shut the door behind him. She followed him to the couch and sat down. She grunted as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "Do you want a foot massage?"

She blinked slowly and stared at him. "Uh…"

"I guess not."

"No, I do, it's just I don't…"

"This doesn't mean anything, Char. I'm just making sure that the mother of my child is taken care of."

She smiled faintly. "I'd love one then."

He laughed and handed her a donut. "Don't feel like you have to stay awake either. If you're tired, just go to sleep." She nodded and bit into her donut. He took a sip of his smoothie and took off her right slipper. He rested her foot on his leg and dug his fingers into her foot. He peaked up momentarily and noticed she was staring at him and trying to conceal a smile. "Whatcha looking at?"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Nothing."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled and continued to massage her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Cooper."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's fine too."

"Good. When Violet was pregnant, she craved pastries. I thought you'd like something sweet."

She swallowed. "I didn't each much today, so thank you."

He perked up. "Charlotte, you have to eat."

"I'm not an idiot, Coop. I know I have to eat. I've just been busy."

"Ok." He dug into her foot harder. "Is that good?"

"A little harder." He nodded and continued to massage her foot. "That's better."

"I have a question."

"What?"

He exhaled. "Why Sheldon?"

"He's nice, he made me laugh, I was horny, and he was there."

"So you don't love him or anything?"

She shook her head. "If I wasn't pregnant with your baby, it might have turned into somethin'."

Cooper gagged a little, but concealed it. Charlotte yawned and relaxed into the cushions. "You can sleep. I'm done talking." She nodded and closed her eyes. When he was done, he looked up and noticed she was sound asleep. He smiled and slowly stood up. He covered her with a blanket and cleaned up the mess they had made. He stared at her for a second before leaving.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into Sheldon's office the next day and sat down on his couch. He looked up from his desk and arched his eyebrows. "May I help you with something, Cooper?"<p>

He sighed. "Has she said anything?"

"By she, do you mean Charlotte?"

"Yes, Charlotte, who else would I be talking about?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Earlier, she came in and told me you stopped by last night. Why?"

"I don't mean about last night, I mean has she said anything about me?"

"What do you mean about you? In what context?"

He rolled his eyes. "About…has she said anything about what she wants? How she feels?"

"She's hurt if that's what you're asking?" Cooper nodded. "Do you want some advice?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll give it to you anyway because I care about Charlotte. She misses you and she's still in love with you. Decide what you want. You're sending her mixed messages. Some days you talk to her and then other days, you shut her out completely. Some days you avoid her, and then some days you show up and give her foot massages. Make up your mind, Cooper."

He sighed. "She's still in love with me?"

"You'd have to be blind not to see it. I don't understand it, but sometimes those feelings can't be explained." Cooper stood up and walked out of Sheldon's office without as much as a thank you. Sheldon was right. He had to decide what he wanted, but that was easier said than done. He cared about her, that much he knew, but he wasn't sure he could look past everything she had done.

* * *

><p><em>I just added the patient bits in the last chapter because that's what happened on the show.<em>

_here's some more charcoop alone time. _

_What did you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

A month later, Charlotte was sitting at her desk when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and her brother's name flashed on the screen. "Landry?"

_ "There's a rumor that you got yourself knocked up."_

"How the hell did you hear that?"

_"Duke knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who lives in LA and that guy knows a guy, who knows a guy…"_

"I get it, Lan."

_"__So __it__'__s __true? __Lil__' __Charlie __got __a __bun __in __the __oven?__"_

She gritted her teeth. "Yes." She paused. "I know you're dyin' to ask, so go ahead."

_ "Who's the man who stole Lil' Charlie's heart?"_

She put her hand over the phone so that Landry couldn't hear what she was about to say. "He stole it and stomped all over it." She took a breath and put the phone back to her ear. "That's none of your business, little brother."

_"__Oh __come __on.__"_

"You've met 'im."

_ "Don't tell me he's the one who killed Big Daddy?"_

"He didn't kill Big Daddy. He just did a job neither you nor Duke were man enough to do."

_"__You__'__re __still __with __that __clown?__"_

"He's not a clown, and no, I'm not."

_"__Oooh. __Lil__' __Charlie __got __herself __in __a __mess, __hasn__'__t __she?__"_

"Shut up, Landry! And you wonder why I don't call you guys more often."

_"__I__'__m __only __kiddin__' __with __ya, __sissy.__"_

"Yeah, yeah." She paused. "And it's not a mess, it's just a little complicated."

_"__When__'__s __this __little squirt__comin__'__?__"_

"Four months."

_"__Yo u__wanna __tell __momma __the __good __news __or __should __I?__"_

"She's listening to our conversation, isn't she?"

_"__Yeah.__"_

"Put her on."

Her mother's voice poured through the phone seconds later. _"__Darlin__'__.__"_

"Momma."

_"Y__ou__'__re __gon __be __a __momma?__"_

"You were listening. I ain't repeatin' myself."

_"__Are __you __gon __get __married?__"_

"There's not anyone to get married to, momma. Even if me and the baby's daddy were together, we wouldn't be gettin' married 'cause it's the right thing to do." Addison knocked on the door. "Momma, I gotta go. I'm workin'." She paused. "I'll call you later." She said that even though she had no intention on calling her mother back.

_"__Bye ,__baby __girl.__"_

"Bye." Charlotte hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked Addison in the eyes. "What do you want, Montgomery?"<p>

"You have an appointment in ten minutes."

"Crap. I forgot."

"That's why I reminding you."

Cooper passed by the office and stuck his head in to see what the commotion was about. "Why wasn't I invited to this party?" He laughed not sure exactly what the two women were discussing.

"Ultrasound, ten minutes."

Cooper choked on air and glared at Charlotte. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't."

"That's not a reason, Charlotte."

"I didn't think you wanted to come. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy. This is my baby too. I have a right to know what is going on with it."

"Ok, do you want to be there?"

"Course I wanna be there."

"Ok." She stood up and sort of waddled over to where Cooper and Addison were standing. "Let's get this over with." They all walked to an exam room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte glared at Cooper. "Are you gonna help me onto the table or are you just gonna stare at me?"<p>

Cooper shook out of whatever daze he was in and helped her onto the bed. "Geez, who taught you your manners?"

She rolled her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. "Can we just do this? I have work to do."

"Of course." Addison paused. "You're 20 weeks, so I have to ask, do you want to know the sex?"

Charlotte swallowed. "Uh, yes." She looked at Cooper for confirmation and he nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Perfect. Lift up your shirt." Charlotte pulled her shirt up. Addison took her tape measure out and draped it along Charlotte's stomach. "Your stomach is about the average size for 20 weeks. It may seem a little bigger because you're so small." She squeezed the goo onto Charlotte's stomach. She placed the probe on Charlotte's protruding belly and moved it around. "Ok. Here's the face." Addison pointed to the baby's face. "The baby's not camera shy, that's for sure."

Charlotte looked at Cooper, which made her smile. He was so entranced by the little baby on the screen, and she could see a thin layer of tears coating his eyes. He hadn't seen the pictures yet, so this was the first time he was seeing his mini-me. It was scary how much that little baby looked like Cooper. The baby's face was very distinguishable. Charlotte turned her focus to the monitor. She put her hand on her stomach and the baby kicked. It was weird because she was watching and feeling it at the same time. Cooper blinked and without thinking, rested his hand on her stomach. She didn't push him away. She let him feel the baby kick. She watched his face light up and saw the tears drip down his cheeks. She looked at Addison. "Addison, can you tell us the sex?"

Addison nodded and moved the wand down a little. She looked at the screen and smiled. "Looks like you're having a little boy."

Cooper wiped away a single tear that fell from his eye. "It's a boy. Little Walter." Charlotte looked daggers at him. "What? I'm not naming my…our son, Marjorie." Charlotte laughed. "Ok, the name's still up for discussion."

Charlotte smiled at the screen and froze when Cooper rested his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his for a split second before he pulled away. She looked at him, his eyes still fixed on the baby. "It's real now. The baby's a he."

"Scary." He added.

Addison smiled. "Ok, I'll just leave you two alone for a minute."

Cooper looked at Charlotte. "Uh, sorry, I have to go. I have a patient at the hospital. That's where I was headed before I started eavesdropping." He took one last look at the screen and left the room.

Addison looked at Charlotte. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you sorry about?"

"Cooper."

"Don't be. I'm not. I should have known. My momma warned me about men like 'im. I guess I should have listened." She paused and put her hand on her stomach and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Stupid hormones." Addison put her hand on top of Charlotte's, and kept it there for a few seconds. She didn't say a word. "Thank you." Charlotte whispered and sat up. She wobbled a little. "Got up too fast."

"Take it easy, Charlotte."

"Have you ever known me to take it easy?"

"That's why I'm telling you to take it easy."

"Easier said than done, Addison." She paused. "I run a hospital, a hospital that would burn to the ground if I wasn't bossin' people around. Takin' it easy isn't in my programming." She laughed and whipped her feet around. "You sure there's only one in there?"

Addison held her stomach when she laughed. "I'm positive. There won't be any unexpected arrivals."

"Good."

"Does Cooper know you almost…you almost had an abortion?"

"That's my business, Addison."

"Sorry I asked. Take care. I'll do another ultrasound at 32 weeks."

"Ok." Charlotte walked out of the exam room with an unreadable expression on her face. The baby wasn't an it anymore. The baby was a boy. All she needed was a name.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>

_Thank you for those who are reviewing :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte was at her desk, scribbling in a chart when Addison knocked on the door. Charlotte rolled her eyes when the woman walked in. "Montgomery, what do you want?" She asked straight-faced.

"It's been two weeks since your last ultrasound. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Never better."

"Really?"

"What do you want me to say, Addison?" She paused. "Cooper still doesn't want anything to do with me. I didn't even want this baby to begin with because I'm not the mommy type. I never wanted kids, but I thought Cooper would forget about everything and just…" She bit her lip. "No, I'm not gonna do this. I'm not gonna spill my guts to you. These hormones are makin' me crazy." She sighed and looked back down at the chart.

"He'll come around."

Charlotte sprang up and leaned forward for emphasis. "Will people stop sayin' that? He's an ass. He's not gonna come around. So please, stop tryin' to make it all better and say he'll come around because he's not!" She paused. "Sayin' it isn't gonna make it happen and it's not gonna make raisin' this baby any easier. So do me a favor, and shut up. Cooper's an ass, end of story." Charlotte sat back down and leaned against the back of the chair. She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes and blinked to clear her vision. "Just leave," she said as she let out a breath. Addison nodded and backed out of the room.

Charlotte closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but it was happening. She could wish upon a star all she wanted, but that wouldn't change a damn thing. She buried her face in another file and shut everything else out.

* * *

><p>A few hours, Charlotte was doing rounds at the hospital. She was nose deep in a chart when she felt a woman's hand on her stomach. Her head shot up and she dropped the chart on the floor. She turned her head to the nurse and glared at her. "Did I say you could touch me?"<p>

The woman stepped back. "Sorry, Dr. King."

"Don't let it happen again." Charlotte struggled to pick up the chart, but when the nurse bent down to help her, Charlotte pushed her back. "I got it." She put the chart back on the end of the bed and walked out of the patient's room. That was the fifth time someone had come up to her and rubbed her belly. She was getting tired of it, frustrated even. It was bad enough she wasn't in control of her own body. She didn't need the added stress of nosy women coming up to her and asking her questions about her pregnancy and touching her stomach. She stormed down the hall and gasped when she saw Cooper waiting by her office door. "What do _you_want?" She brushed past him and walked into her office.

"I just…"

"I'll save you some time." She paused. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. Now, get out." She didn't have the energy to deal with him today.

"Ok." He smiled, a little confused, and walked down the hall. He whipped around. "Wait, no. Tell me what's wrong? Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"You really wanna know what the problem is?" He nodded. "You. You're the problem. Now, please, just leave."

"Why am I the problem?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Cooper. I don't wanna fight with you right now. I've had a long day. Can you for once stop askin' questions and just leave me alone? Please. I promise, I'm fine and the baby is fine."

"I don't wanna fight either." He said as he got closer to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs into her tight back muscles. "You need to relax, Char." He whispered as he massaged her. He felt her sink into the floor as he added pressure. "Please. Most women love the second trimester. Just relax. Enjoy it." He paused. "And for the record, you're glowing. I know I've said that before, but today, you're really glowing." He smiled and gave her shoulders one last squeeze. "I'll go because you asked me to, but will you do me a favor, and take the rest of the day off or at least take it easy? Maybe take a nap in your office between patients or meetings or whatever else you have today, and when you get home tonight, take a long bubble bath or curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Relax. Take care of yourself. Please." He smiled and walked down the hallway.

Charlotte sighed and turned around. She wanted him to turn back around and she wanted to kiss him on the lips. She wasn't one to regret things, but she wished she could go back in time and tell him sooner. Tell him she was married once, before they started to get serious. She wanted to go back in time and remember to take her pill. But alas, she didn't have a time machine. She would have to live with her decisions, her mistakes, but with the moments, however short they were, she was having with Cooper lately, she couldn't help but think everyone was right. That he'll come around, but how long was she supposed to wait for him? She stared down the hall as Cooper turned the gritted her teeth and leaned against the wall as a few tears managed to escape her tired eyes. She quickly wiped them away and disappeared into her office. She curled up on her couch, kicked her shoes off, and draped a blanket around her. She shifted her weight a little and decided to take his advice, although she hated sleeping on the job. She closed her eyes and felt herself getting heavy and sinking into the cushions. She exhaled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>He makes his final decision in chapter 14 in case anyone's wondering when.<em>

_Oh, and be assured, they're not naming their son Walter. _

_Anyway, like always, please review. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm giving you another chapter today because I feel like it. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Sheldon were walking towards the lobby when Cooper walked up to them. "Oh, hey. What do you know about Pica in ten year olds?"<p>

They walked closer to Cooper. "Well if the kid's got a mouth full of splinters and you're missin' a box of tongue depressors. It's Pica." Charlotte laughed.

"It's not really that simple." Sheldon paused. "I can talk to him if you want."

Cooper nodded at Sheldon and looked at Charlotte, awkwardly. "Eh, see ya." He walked away.

Sheldon turned his head to Charlotte, and was about to say something, but Charlotte cut him off. "Don't even say it." She continued to the lobby as fast as her 24 week pregnant self could.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting at her desk, playing Minesweeper. She was finished with her patients for the day, but she didn't feel like getting up or dealing with anyone else. "Damn it!"<p>

Addison poked her head in. "Are you ok?"

"Why does everyone keep askin' me that? I'm fine. Just playin' a game."

"You're playing a game?"

"Don't look at me like I've lost my scruples. I haven't. No patients, and I'm not in the mood to get up. It takes a lot of effort."

"Ok." She smiled and continued down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte went back to her game. She was getting frustrated with it so she slammed her computer lid down and pushed herself up. Her stomach grumbled and she walked to the kitchen. She forcefully opened the fridge and moved some things around. "Is there anything in this kitchen besides rotten noodles?" She was obviously talking to herself because no one was in the room.<p>

Cooper walked in just as Charlotte was throwing the noodles away. "Noodles don't go bad." He reached out to grab the container, but it was too late. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to feed your son if you don't mind." She rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Sorry I asked."

"You should be."

"What's your problem?"

"I'll tell you what my problem is. I'm carrying a human being inside me. I'm carrying _your_human being inside me. I'm exhausted, I'm starvin', and my feet are killin' me. So if you're done playin' 20 questions, I'm gonna go." She glared at him and walked out of the kitchen. She was moody and tired, which was a lethal combination. She was still in love with Cooper, but her true feelings were masked by the mood swings and fatigue.

Cooper pulled out a stool and nibbled on a banana as he watched Charlotte walk down the hallway. He laughed to himself. Seeing Charlotte more moody than usual was kind of entertaining. It was better than dinner and a show at times. He finished his banana and threw the peel away. He walked out of the kitchen and into Violet's office.

* * *

><p>Cooper sat on Violet's couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Violet looked up from the notepad she was writing in. "Don't get too comfortable, Cooper. I have a patient in ten minutes."<p>

"I don't know what to do."

"About?"

"Charlotte. She wants to be friends, but I don't know what I want."

"You have to figure out what you want and go after it."

"Thanks, Violet. That was sound advice. Did you get that from the back of your cereal box? Sheldon said the same thing, well besides the 'go after it' part." He stood up and walked to door. He turned around and stared at his best friend. "You're no help." He stepped into the hallway and went to his office.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte was mixing her daily water martini when there was a knock on the door. She took a sip of her drink and walked to the door with the drink still in her hand. She opened the door and teetered backwards. "She's not here."<p>

"Mind if I wait?" He looked down at the drink. "Charlotte?"

"It's water, Cooper." She rolled her eyes. "Come in."

"Can I have a drink?"

She walked to the bar and began mixing a drink. "From the woman you called a sex toy?"

"I never should have said that." He paused. "What we had…was more than that. It is more than that."

Charlotte swallowed and looked up. "Yeah, right."

"Charlotte, look at me," she turned her head towards him. "It was more than that...a lot more. It will always be more than that." She had to control herself because she was about to break down right in front of him. Hating him was becoming too tiring for her. She didn't even hate him, but pretending to hate him was hard work. She walked over to him and handed him his drink. They stared at each other and moved closer and closer together. Their lips were an inch apart when Cooper leaned back. "I should go."

"Wait…"

He turned around. "Huh?"

She blinked slowly. The truth was she wanted him to stay, but he clearly didn't want to. "The drink."

He looked down at his hands. "Oh." He handed her the drink. "Are you feeling better than you were this afternoon? You seemed a little on edge. Everything ok?" He paused. "I know you hate it when I ask how you are, but please, just answer the question honestly."

"Cooper, everything's fine. I was just tired and hungry. I didn't mean to snap."

He smiled. "And all these questions aren't meant to be annoying. I just care about you and the baby. We're not together so the only way I'll know what's up with the baby, is if I ask you."

She nodded. "I just hate when people ask me if I'm ok when clearly they can tell I'm not. That's all. And I don't like talkin'."

He laughed. "Well, you're carrying my kid, so you might wanna get used to talking. If he's anything like me, he'll be a talker."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can find a balance between the two of us."

He smiled. "Maybe." He paused. "Well, tell Violet I stopped by…oh, and I think you should skip the water martini tonight and go to bed." He laughed and was about to leave when Charlotte started talking again.

"Cooper?"

He turned around. "Mmhmm?"

"Uh...never mind. I'll tell Violet you were here."

"What? You can tell me."

She swallowed. "I...I miss you." She whispered.

He blinked and stared at her. "I miss you too." He said before leaving.

Charlotte took a sip of her water martini or what she thought was her drink. Her eyes widened and she spit the liquid back into the glass. She took a gulp of her water and leaned against the wall. She smiled to herself. The fact that he missed her, helped a little, although she wanted and needed more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong> He makes his final decision, but it doesn't go as planned._

_Please review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

A week and a half later, Charlotte was lying on her side on her couch. The blinds were closed and the lights were dimmed. Her leg was twitching as she slept. The bouncing baby boy in her belly had finally fallen still, and Charlotte knew it wasn't long before he'd stir again so she was getting as much sleep as she could, even if that meant sleeping on her couch at work. The door swung open and the lights flickered all the way on. Charlotte sat up hesitantly and glared at the person at the door. Dell stood there looking all apologetically. "Oh, sorry, Dr. King."

"Save it, surfer boy." She paused. "Someone better be dying or…"

"Logan Hilenbran, the five year-old…"

"Yeah I know, my patient, the kid with the Urinary Tract Infection, what about him?"

"He's not responding to the antibiotics. His right kidney is failing. He needs a kidney transplant or he's going to die."

"That's bad."

"They put him on the list, but UNOS hasn't found a match for him yet."

"Thanks Dell, but don't you know not to wake a pregnant woman?"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok. This was important." She pushed herself up off the couch and grabbed her purse off of her desk. She nodded towards Dell and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slipped into her lab coat and made her way to the Pediatric Surgical wing. She knocked on the door before entering Logan's room. The five year-old looked even tinier in the bed. He's been through a lot in his short life. He's deaf because he got meningitis when he was three, and he's legally blind because he was on a ventilator for the first three months of his life.<p>

Charlotte entered the room to find Cooper signing to Logan. She walked over and took the chart from the end of the bed. She looked at Cooper. "I didn't know you knew sign language." She paused. "And what are you doin' here?"

"Helps with my deaf patients." He paused. "And Logan's been my patient since he moved here when he was six months old."

"Right."

He smiled and ruffed up the little boy's bright red hair. He walked closer to Charlotte. "He needs a kidney within the next 12 hours or he's going to die," he whispered.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Cooper. I can't make a kidney appear. I'm a doctor not a magician."

"That's not what I'm saying, Charlotte. I was updating you on the case."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Whatever. I'll be back later to check on Logan. I have a ten year-old in the PICU with pneumonia." Before he knew what was happening, he kissed her on her cheek. He blinked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I have to go." He was a little flustered when he left. Charlotte put her hand on her cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p>Cooper left the hospital shortly after he checked on his patient upstairs. He went back to the practice and stormed into Violet's office. She wasn't talking to him, but he didn't know why. The last time he checked, he hadn't done anything. Violet rolled her eyes when he entered. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to talk to you." He paused. "Why aren't you talking to me?"<p>

"I'm talking to you."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. I'm just busy."

"Oh."

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Charlotte." He bit his bottom lip and sank into the couch. "I kissed her on the cheek by accident."

"By accident?"

"Well maybe not by accident, but I kissed her on the cheek."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I did, but I can't trust her."

"Still?"

"She lied to me about her marriage and then she didn't tell me that she was pregnant."

"I see."

"Be all shrinky and help me out."

"She didn't tell you she was married before because she was either embarrassed about how things ended or she was scared about what you'd think. She didn't tell you she was pregnant because she either thought it didn't matter because you were broken up or because she was scared. Being a mom is scary, especially if you thought you never wanted kids."

"How does that help me?"

"She's not like you, Cooper. She doesn't share things easily. You may not like it, but that's how she is. If you remember, I didn't tell Pete or Sheldon when I found out I was pregnant."

"You're taking her side again."

"This isn't about taking sides, Coop." She paused. "Do you love her?"

"She's carrying my child. Of course I love her."

"No, I mean, minus the baby, do you love her?"

He blinked, but didn't hesitate. "Yes. I love her." He paused. "I keep thinking about her and not just because of the baby. Sometimes I even forget she's pregnant."

"Then go after her before she falls for someone else like _Sheldon._" Cooper shuddered at the thought that his son could be calling Sheldon daddy one day. "Go…now." She smiled and he busted out of her office.

* * *

><p>Cooper sauntered to Charlotte's office at St. Ambrose. His pager went off and he sighed. He wiped some beads of sweat from his eyebrows and took a breath as he opened her door. He was shaking a little because he wasn't sure how to do this or what to say. He closed the door and leaned against the door. Charlotte stood up and cocked her head. She thought that was odd. Her door opened and then closed. She walked over to the door and opened it. Cooper lost his footing and fell to the floor. Charlotte looked at him. "Get up!" She kicked him a little and he got to his feet. "What are you doin' here?" She paused. "I have a lot of paperwork. Logan dying before he could get a kidney screwed me over." She knew she sounded selfish. A little boy was dead, and all she cared about was how much paperwork that caused. She was tired, in pain and she wasn't in the mood to deal with Cooper either.<p>

"I…" Charlotte's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into Cooper's arms. Blood gushed onto the floor and onto his shoes. He blinked. He couldn't move his feet and he couldn't think. His hands were slippery with sweat and his body went limp. He almost lost his grip on Charlotte, but he caught her again. He shook his head to center himself. He leaned out of the room and called out. "Help! Somebody help! Page Dr. Montgomery, NOW!" It didn't help that that part of the hospital was empty then. He tired out his lungs screaming for help. "Screw it." He scooped Charlotte into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "It's ok. I'm here." He bolted out of her office and down the hall to the ER.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Cooper carried Charlotte into the ER and a nurse speed walked over to him. "Is that Dr. King?"

"Who cares who it is! I need Dr. Montgomery. By any chance, is she in the hospital?"

Just then Addison walked through the entrance of the ER. She took off her sunglasses and noticed Cooper holding an unconscious Charlotte. "Oh my God, Cooper, what happened?"

"I don't know. There was a lot of blood and she collapsed in my arms."

"We have to get her to the OR now. I have to deliver the baby now."

"But she's only twenty five weeks."

"I don't have a choice. If you want Charlotte to survive, I have to deliver the baby." She paused. "We can sit around and argue about this, but that'll waste time, time we don't have." She looked around. "Give me that stretcher!" The nurse wheeled over the bed and Cooper placed Charlotte gently on the mattress. "Ok. I need to take her now. I'll have a nurse get you all the necessary paperwork to sign." Cooper pressed his lips to Charlotte and watched as Addison ran for the elevator. Tears welled up in his eyes and he staggered backwards. He caught himself on the wall and straightened up.

Cooper slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed Violet's number. Her familiar, calming voice echoed through the receiver. "Cooper, tell me all about it. Are you and Charlotte a happy couple again?" He was silent and sucked back tears and snot. "Coop? What's wrong?"

"Eh, uh, Charlotte collapsed."

"What do you mean, she collapsed?"

"What do you think I mean, Violet? Her eyes rolled back into her head and she lost consciousness. Addison's delivering the baby." Cooper took a breath and rubbed his eyes. "Addison's…she's, eh, um…"

"She's delivering the baby now?"

"Yes."

"It's a little early, isn't it?"

"That's not really important right now. I can always have another baby. Charlotte's who I'm worried about."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know and it's killing me."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Where are you gonna be?"

"Probably in the OR waiting room." He paused and took a breath. "I'm scared."

"I know."

"Please, hurry."

"I'll break the law for you, Coop." She smiled even though he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Tell the others. I know Charlotte isn't really close with any of them, but I think she'd want them here…I need them here." He choked on air.

"Ok." She hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Cooper paced up and down in the hallway when Violet came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder when he was facing way from her. He jumped and turned around. "Oh, Vi, it's just you."<p>

The rest of the OWG gang came rushing down the hallway. Pete patted Cooper on the back. Cooper fell back into the chair and put his head in his hands. He pulled out a little velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. He stared at it as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. Violet gasped. "Cooper?" She arched her eyebrows and looked at the ring when Cooper spun it towards her. "It's beautiful."

"You can have it."

Violet blinked. "Cooper, you don't mean that." She sat down next to Cooper and grabbed his hand.

He took the ring out of the box and twirled it around his pinky finger. He looked up at Violet and the rest of his co-workers, who were all staring at him. "No, I guess not." He put the ring flat in his palm and closed his hand around it. "She can't…if she…"

Violet squeezed his hand tighter. "She's not."

Cooper took a deep breath and leaned back on the chair. He closed his eyes and he whispered some made up prayer to himself. His hand was shaking under Violet's grasp and his foot was tapping nervously on the floor. Every time someone would turn the corner, he straightened up. When he realized it wasn't Addison, he slumped back down. "Could I have done this? We were fighting. It was probably stressing her out…"

Violet rested her hand on his knee. "Cooper, placing blame isn't going to help."

"Her last memory of me can't be us fighting."

"Cooper, breathe. She's gonna pull through this. Addison knows what she's doing. She saved my life. She saved Lucas' life."

Cooper nodded. "I've been an idiot. She's been telling me this whole time that she loves me, and I've just ignored it. Now it might be too late."

"Breathe." Violet said looking around the room. "Jump in any time guys."

"Listen to Violet, Cooper." Sam added.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Addison rounded the corner, and Cooper shot up. She was folding her scrub cap in her hands and walking slowly towards the group. She had a mean poker face. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "You have a 1 lb, 6 oz baby boy." She paused. "Charlotte's in recovery. She had a severe placental abruption and after I delivered the baby, she had a postpartum hemorrhage. She lost a lot of blood, and unfortunately, she's not awake yet, but her vitals are strong." Cooper blinked and stared blankly at Addison. "You can see her now."<p>

Cooper wiped his eyes and looked at Addison. "Um, is the baby…is he…"

"He's in the NICU. He's on a ventilator and he's being fed intravenously. He also had a tube inserted to drain the extra fluid from around his brain. We'll have to watch him closely because he's prone to infections." Cooper just nodded to show he understood and followed Addison to Charlotte's room.

* * *

><p>Cooper wobbled backwards when he saw Charlotte lying on the bed. She was pale and just looked fragile. He walked slowly over to her bedside and pulled a chair over. He gently picked up her hand and pressed a delicate kiss on the top of it. He sandwiched her hand in between his and intertwined their fingers. The rest of the group gave him his privacy. Sam and Pete went to the cafeteria, Addison went to check on the baby, and Violet and Sheldon stayed in the doorway. Cooper was silent. He put his head on the little space between her body and the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He soaked the sheet with his tears as he waited for Charlotte to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Cooper hadn't moved from his spot. Violet walked over to him and gave him a water bottle. "Drink this. We don't need you getting dehydrated."<p>

Cooper unscrewed the cap and swallowed a gulp of water. He handed the bottle back to Violet. "Thanks," was all he said before turning back to Charlotte. He froze when he saw Charlotte open her eyes slightly. "Char? Charlotte?"

Charlotte licked her dry lips and looked around the room. "What the…?" Her voice was low and raspy.

"Shh, don't talk. You're in the hospital."

She put her hand on her stomach. "Where is…?"

"He's in the NICU. He's in good hands, Char." He smiled and brushed his hand across his cheeks to wipe the tears away. Charlotte still had no clue what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Cooper coming to her office, and the rest was blank. She was about to say something, but Cooper stopped her. "Shhh, save your energy." Cooper stayed silent for a few seconds. "You need to marry me." That was Violet's and Sheldon's cue to retreat into the hallway.

Charlotte whipped her head towards him and arched her eyebrows. "What?"

"I want you to marry me."

"Don't be…"

Cooper cut her off. "I was gonna do it tomorrow at dinner with flowers and Etta James, but…"

"I'm sure you were." Her voice was still soft, but it was back to normal. "Just because…" Cooper pulled out the velvet box and opened it. She froze and looked into his eyes.

"I was gonna do it tomorrow." He paused. "Life is scary and short and I…I love you. I've been stupid and I can't be stupid anymore and I can't carry this ring around anymore. I have to be with you. We have to be together and something good has to happen today with all this horror everywhere. Please, Charlotte King, I wanna spend my whole damn life with you. Marry me?" He paused, waiting for her answer. "Ok, now you can speak…seriously, now you should say something."

Charlotte just continued to stare at him, with tears brimming in her eyes. She blinked and bit her bottom lip. "Yes," she whispered and a small smile fell upon her face. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Cooper slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. He leaned over and engulfed her lips in a kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." He sat back down and grabbed her hand again. "I'm sorry," he repeated, just to make sure Charlotte knew he meant it. Charlotte squeezed his hand and looked into his blue eyes. She knew he meant it. He stood up and grabbed the water pitcher that was sitting on the tray. He poured her a cup of water and placed the straw in. Cooper went around to the side of the bed and handed her the water. "Here."

Charlotte took the pink, plastic cup and stuck the straw in her mouth. "Thank you." Cooper pushed a few pieces of blonde hair away from her eyes. She smiled and wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Go check on him."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Go check on him. He needs you more than I do."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Cooper, please. I'm fine. Go check on him. He's just a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He needs to know that he's not alone."

"Since when did you become all maternal?"

"I don't know. I guess it's instinctual." She paused. "I'll be fine. Please, just go."

Cooper leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then once on the lips. "Ok. I love you."

"Just go." She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him yet. "Please."

"I'm going." He blew her a kiss before leaving the room. "I'm going," he repeated just before he turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sank into the pillows and held out her hand. She twisted the ring around her finger and let out a puff of air. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. She was so engrossed in the ring that she didn't notice Addison in the doorway. She stepped forward into the room. "Told you he'd come around."<p>

Charlotte looked up. "Hi, Addison."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little shaken up, and in a lot of pain, but I'm fine."

"You'll be in some pain for a while."

"What happened?"

"Your placenta detached from your uterus, and you had a postpartum hemorrhage."

"Geez."

"You're very lucky Cooper was there or…well, I don't have to tell you what could have happened." Addison's eyes fluttered around the room. "Wait, where is Cooper?"

"Checking on the baby."

"He's strong. He's little, but he's a fighter. I can tell."

"Don't lie to me, Addison. What are his chances? Talk to me as a doctor not a parent."

"Ok. You were 25 weeks so your baby has a 50-80 percent chance of survival."

"I don't care about the statistics, Addison."

"From what I've seen, he has more than a 60% chance for survival, but he's only a few hours old and he's more susceptible to infections, so anything is possible."

"Ok." She paused and looked down at her hands. "Did I do…Was it my fault that…" She couldn't even finish her thought.

"I'm not going to lie to you, stress, long work hours, or long hours on your feet, can increase your risk for preterm labor, but sometimes complications happen. Every woman is different. Every pregnancy is different. Don't beat yourself up, Charlotte. You couldn't foresee this."

"I'm trying, but I can't help but think if I just…"

"There's no point in thinking about what if you did this or what if you did that because your baby is already here and he's fighting for his life."

"Thank you." Charlotte and Addison had sort of built a friendship over the last six months, something Charlotte wasn't expecting or even looking for.

"No problem." She paused. "I'm going to go. You should rest."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask, and when you get out of here next week, take it easy. That isn't a suggestion or a recommendation, it's an order.

"Ok, doc." She laughed. "I'm sure I'll have to answer to Cooper anyway, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you happy? You seem happy."

Charlotte smiled and looked down at her engagement ring. "I am." She paused. "I definitely wasn't this morning, but I'm good."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you…thank you for everything."

"Just doing my job." She paused. "Alright, I'm going to go check on your little guy and then I have another C-section." She smiled and walked to the door.

Before Addison left, Charlotte stopped her. "Take care of him since I can't."

"Of course." She paused. "We'll have you moving around, at least in a wheelchair, soon. Don't worry."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Addison walked down the hallway and passed Cooper on the way. He continued into Charlotte's room and smiled. He strolled right up to her bedside and sat down on the chair that was still pushed up against the bed. "He's a strong little guy." He paused. "He needs a name, though."<p>

"He does." Cooper pulled a baby name book from his backpack. "When did you get that?"

"When I got back from Costa Rica."

"Oh."

"It's my bedtime story." Cooper laughed and cracked open the book. "I picked out a few."

"Give it to me…please." Cooper handed her the book.

"The names I like are marked with post-it notes." He paused. "Don't worry. Walter's off the table." He laughed.

Charlotte riffled through the pages. She stopped and looked at Cooper. "I like Parker."

"That was my first choice, actually." He paused. "I was gonna say that, but I wanted to let you choose the name."

"I don't think he needs a middle name."

"I don't think so either."

"Well, I guess we have a name."

"I guess so." He smiled. "Parker Freedman." He pushed his lips into hers.

"I missed you," she blurted out before she could stop herself. She put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"I know. You told me two weeks ago."

Charlotte glared at him. "Shut up."

"What? I think it's cute. I was an ass to you and you still missed me." He flashed her a smile. "I missed you too, but you already knew that." Cooper tucked some blonde hair behind her ears. He leaned back in the chair and looked into her hazel eyes. "Go to sleep. You look tired and I'm sure you feel worse."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

"Good." Charlotte got as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes. Cooper rubbed her hand a little and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_Please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, Cooper wheeled Charlotte into the NICU early in the morning before anyone else was in there. He stopped by the door and let the foam hand sanitizer fill his palm and then Charlotte stuck her hand under the automated machine and they both rubbed their hands together. Cooper brought her over to Parker's incubator. Charlotte gasped when she saw her son lying there. Tears dripped from her eyes as she watched his little lungs rise and fall with the ventilator. Parker's arm was as thick as Cooper's finger, and his head was the size of a pool ball. They could see his heart beating in his chest and could count every last one of his ribs. This was the first time Charlotte had seen her son. She knew he was small, but she wasn't expecting him to be that small. He could practically fit in the palm of her hand.

Cooper opened the latch and stuck his hand inside. Parker's little hand wrapped around Cooper's pointer finger. Charlotte looked up at Cooper. "Help me up."

"Char, I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think. Just help me up."

"Ok." He carefully brought his hand out and grabbed under Charlotte's arms, helping her to her feet.

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't." Cooper held her up as she winced in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Charlotte stuck her hand in and brushed her finger along Parker's cheek. She smiled down at her son, but froze when his oxygen levels dropped. She pulled her hand out and slowly sat back down in her wheelchair. "I did something."

Cooper put his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything."

A neonatal doctor stormed over to them and kindly, but forcefully asked Charlotte and Cooper to step back. Cooper pushed Charlotte away from the incubator so that the doctor could evaluate Parker. He looked at them and his face fell. "He has a hole in his lung. We have to take him into surgery now."

Charlotte swallowed hard. "No-ow?"

The doctor kicked the lock on the incubator. "Yes, now." Charlotte and Cooper gave a verbal ok and then the doctor was gone.

Cooper squeezed Charlotte's shoulder a little. "It's gonna be ok." He kneeled next to her so he was at her level and draped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her a little towards him and kissed her on the cheek. "It's gonna be ok." He stood up, and wheeled her out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Cooper helped Charlotte into bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat down on the chair and held her hand. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid it out. He looked at the name flashing on the screen and turned to look at Charlotte. "Go ahead. Go talk to Violet." Charlotte already knew who it was without even having to ask.<p>

Cooper gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and put the phone to his ear. "What's up, Vi?"

_"Pete and I are getting married."_

Cooper coughed. "What?"

_"Are you deaf? I said Pete and I are getting married." He was silent. "Say something."_ He blinked and stayed quiet. _"Speak. Words."_

"Give me…just hold on. Give me, eh, I need eh…" He paused. "Ok look, friend Cooper wants to say congratulations, but objective Cooper thinks this might be a little too fast."

_"Friend Cooper first."_

"Congratulations, Violet. I'm happy for you."

_"And tell objective Cooper that it's not like I need a foofy white dress or a wedding march. All I need is Pete and the people I love around me and I can have that now."_

"When you say now, you mean…"

_"This weekend."_

"Are you serious? Why would you do that? You know Charlotte doesn't get released from the hospital until Tuesday, and she's not in any shape to be left alone or go to a wedding, and I have a three day old preemie in the NICU."

_"I need my maid of honor."_

"You're expecting me to leave my son and fiancé alone?"

_"I was hoping."_

"You're the one who told me go after her, and now you want me to leave her? I don't get it."

_"I..."_

"Even if I wanted to, Charlotte wouldn't let me."

_"So Charlotte controls everything you do?"_

"Of course not. I just care about her enough to respect her wishes."

_"So you're not coming to my wedding?"_

"Not unless you move the date."

_"Fine. We'll wait until Parker gets out of the hospital."_

"Thank you." He paused. "Wait, I have a better idea. You can get married now like at the courthouse or something, but have the ceremony later."

_"That makes sense."_

"Then it's settled. I still think it's a little too fast, but if you're sure this is what you wanna do then…"

_"It is."_

"Ok. Well congratulations."

_"How's Parker?"_

"In surgery."

_"Oh, what happened?"_

"He has a hole in his lung. It collapsed. The doctor has to surgically repair the lung."

_"I hope he's ok. How's Charlotte?"_

"She can't stand or sit up for too long, but she's steadily getting better. You know Charlotte, though. She wants to and thinks she can do everything. She's been bossing people around from her hospital bed."

Violet laughed. _"Sounds like Charlotte."_ She paused. _"Well I have to go. I'll swing by the hospital later."_

"Bye." He hung up the phone and slipped it in his pocket

* * *

><p>Cooper walked back into Charlotte's hospital room and she glared at him. "That took you long enough."<p>

"Sorry. I had to be the voice of reason."

"What about?"

"She and Pete are getting married."

"Wow that was fast." She pushed herself up onto the pillows.

"She's getting married on Saturday."

Charlotte choked on spit. "Sat-ur-day?"

"Don't worry, Char. I'm not going anywhere. I told her to get married at the courthouse and then have the ceremony later when Parker is out of the hospital."

"Good."

"Did you really think I'd leave?"

"I don't know. Violet seems to make you so damn happy."

"Are you really still jealous of her? We're…she's Violet."

"I'm not jealous of her. I have something she'll never have with you, a child."

"Good because you have nothing to worry about. We tried the whole friends with benefits thing…not a good idea."

"What?"

"It was before we were…whatever we were."

"Oh."

"I didn't have sex with her if that's what the '_oh__'_ was about." He paused. "I just saw her naked…completely naked."Charlotte slapped him gently. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For thinking about another woman naked when you're in a room with your future wife."

"Sorry. I've been picturing you naked every minute since I don't know how long if that makes you feel better."

She smirked. "It does." She paused. "Go wait in the NICU for Parker. I'm too tired to move anywhere right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive or I wouldn't have said it, Coop."

"Alright." He stood up and leaned over Charlotte. He kissed her on the lips and when he drew back, she licked her lips and smiled. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the dim fluorescent lights and Cooper smiled wide. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Stop with the flattery and go wait for our son." Saying _our__son_, still made her shudder. She couldn't believe she had a son, much less one with Cooper. He smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table and looked through her contacts. She smiled when she found the one she wanted. She pressed send and listened to the rings. "Landry King…talk to me." His thick southern drawl was unmistakable.<p>

"Hey, Lan." Hers, likewise.

"Oh, hey Charlie. What's up?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"That clown knock you around? I'll kill 'im."

"Shut up! For the last time, he's not a clown. He's my fiancé."

"You're gonna marry that clown? You ain't marryin' him just 'cause your pregnant, are ya?"

"No." She paused. "I'm in the hospital because I gave birth."

"You said four months the last time we talked. I may be drunk half the time, but I swear it ain't been 4 months."

"Well Parker had other plans. I had some complications so I'm still in the hospital."

"How's my nephew?"

"Hangin' on. He was only 1.6 lbs. when he was born. He's 1.8 now."

"Well, tell him to git his ass better so he can meet his favorite uncle."

"I know. Duke's gonna flip when he sees him."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kiddin', Lan."

"You wanna talk to momma?"

"What? She's not listening today?"

"Nope."

"Fine, put her on." A few minutes later, Charlotte could hear her mother's breathing on the other end. "Momma."

"You're in the hospital?"

"Almost died, my son was 15 weeks premature, but I'm fine, he'll be fine."

"Darlin'…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, momma. Cooper's here."

"Oh, ok. You two are back together? You think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, we're together and it's what I…we both want." She gritted her teeth. "We're gettin' married."

"Whatever happened to 'we wouldn't be gettin' married 'cause it's the right thing to do'."

"We're not gettin' married 'cause it's the right thing to do. We're gettin' married because we both want to, momma."

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Course he did, but I hurt him too. We're sorta even. This is a good thing, momma."

"I'm your momma so I have to tell you how it is. This isn't a good idea. This is a terrible idea. If he hurt you once, he'll hurt you again."

"Momma, I can't talk about this anymore."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I have to go." She paused. "Bye, momma."

"Tell my granbaby hello for me." Charlotte heard the click on the other line and pressed end call on her own phone. She put the phone back on the table and leaned back on the pillows.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door which made Charlotte shoot up. She held her stomach and scrunched up her face. "Ow."<p>

Addison walked further into the room. "Careful." She paused. "I need to check your incision." Charlotte whipped off the covers and lifted up the gown. Addison took off the dressing and took a look at the stitches. "You're healing beautifully." She redressed Charlotte and rolled over the ultrasound machine. "I'm going to check your uterus to make sure everything is healing inside." Addison squeezed the gel onto Charlotte stomach and moved the wand around. "The ultrasound is clear. You're making great progress." Addison smiled. "Any pain? Tenderness? Nausea?"

"I'm sore. I can't really put weight on my legs. I'm not nauseous."

"All that's normal with a C-section and it'll last a little longer for you because I had to open you up further. Your surgery was more extensive than a normal C because of your complications, but you're healing great. Just take it easy."

"Ok. Do you know anything about Parker?"

"He's back in the NICU, I believe."

"Good. He's gonna be ok, right?"

"It's too early to tell. He's gaining weight, slowly but surely, but anything can happen from day to day, hour to hour, or even minute to minute."

"Thanks."

"Is Cooper with Parker?"

"He should be."

"I'll leave you to rest. Oh and drink plenty of water."

"Got it, Addison." She smiled and watched Addison walk down the hallway. Charlotte opened up a folder that was on the tray in front of her and began reading it. She took a sip from the pink cup that was next to the folder, in between reading. Sheldon knocked on the door and he slipped in. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Charlotte looked up and opened her eyes wide. "Haven't seen you around."

"Had to clear my head."

"About?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not? Isn't that the opposite of your profession? A shrink who doesn't wanna talk?"

"Ok. When Cooper wasn't there for you, I was. I pushed you towards him, so it's partly my fault, but when he wasn't coming to his senses, I saw my opportunity. Then I heard you got engaged and I needed to think."

Charlotte blinked. "Sheldon…Wallace."

"I'm happy for you. I really am, but you know, part of me wishes Cooper was still an ass."

"Sheldon, you know we were never like_ that._ My heart belonged to Cooper."

"I know. It still hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I could help you get what you really wanted."

"We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Yes, we can still be friends."

Charlotte smiled. "Good."

"Good." He paused. "How are you?"

"I hate that question. I hated it before, but I seriously hate it now." She bit her bottom lip. "But I'm fine. Have some soreness, but I'm good. As for my mental status, that is what you're probably after because you're a therapist, I'm gettin' there. Seein' my son sufferin' and me not being able to do anything about it, it's hard, but having Cooper there, is really helping."

"Sometimes with a sick child, it's not always about doing something, but about being something. Let Parker sense your presence. If he knows he's not alone, he'll pull through."

"I know. I told Cooper that a few days ago."

"Well, that's all you can do."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

"What are friends for?" He laughed which made Charlotte smile. "Alright, I'll come see you later."

"Bye." Sheldon walked down the hallway and ran into a nurse, who in turn dropped the tray of sterile instruments she was carrying. Charlotte laughed so hard she winced in pain. Charlotte grabbed her phone from the side table again, but she didn't dial anyone's number. She just stared at her background which was now a picture of Parker a few hours after he was born. She kissed the screen and scooted up to the pillows. She put the phone face down on her heart and clasped her hands together. She tilted her head forward and closed her eyes. "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; the courage to change the things I can; and the wisdom to know the difference." She rested her head on the pillow and felt herself sink into the mattress. She fell asleep with her phone on her chest and her son close to her heart.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later, Cooper was asleep, curled up in a ball on the chair, in Charlotte's hospital room. His eyes popped opened when his stomach turned. Cooper burped and warm liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed and his stomach tightened. He ran to the bathroom and he sat on the toilet. He covered his mouth with his hand as he grabbed the trashcan. Pretty soon he was exploding from both ends. He put his hand on his stomach and slumped forward.

Cooper wiped and flushed. He dumped the contents of the garbage can into the toilet and flushed again. He pulled on his pants and wobbled over to the sink. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a paper towel and he swished around some mouthwash. He spit it out into the sink. He pumped some lilac soap onto his hands and rubbed them together to create a thick lather. He turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the warm water for a few minutes. Cooper dried his hands with a paper towel and switched off the light. He stumbled back into the room and poured himself some water. He chugged the water and poured himself more. He slinked down in the chair just as Charlotte opened her eyes. "Coop?"

"Morning." His voice was soft and he wiped some sweat that poured down his face.

"Are you ok?" She scooted up on the pillow and put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I feel like crap."

"You look it…no offense."

"I don't have the energy to take offense to anything."

"I think you should have a nurse or somebody, check you out."

"It's just the stomach flu or something. I probably caught it from one of my patients. Delayed appearance, I guess."

Addison knocked on the door and stepped into the room. She gasped when she caught sight of Cooper. "Cooper, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Cooper coughed and ran for the bathroom again.

"He shouldn't be here."

"He should be at home, but I don't trust him driving home."

"I'll take him home." Her pager went off and she looked down. "I'll get someone to take him home. I don't want him here, especially with you recovering, and he can't see Parker so there's no point for him to be here."

"Get Violet to drive him home."

"Ok." She paused. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little less pain today, but can't really move, you know, just small movements."

"Ok. Continue to take it easy and I'll page Violet."

"Thanks."

"I hope Cooper feels better."

"I do too." Addison walked out of the room just as Cooper walked in from the bathroom. "Violet's gonna take you home."

"Char…"

"No. Addison doesn't want you around me and you can't see Parker while you're sick, so you need to go home and rest."

"But…"

"Stop whining, Cooper. You don't wanna be here. It's written all over your face."

"Fine." He wobbled a little.

Charlotte handed him a cup of water. "You need to stay hydrated."

Cooper took the water and swallowed a huge gulp of it. "Thanks." He sighed as he looked at Charlotte.

"I'll be fine without you for two days, Coop."

"Ugh." Cooper put his hand on his head.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." She laughed a little.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Violet showed up in the doorway. "Coop, let's go."<p>

Charlotte put her hand on top of his. "I'll be fine, go. I can't take your whinin' for too much longer." She laughed, but noticed his sad face. "Sorry. Just go."

Cooper pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll call you later."

"Ok." Cooper left the room with Violet and smiled back at Charlotte as he turned the corner. Charlotte relaxed into the pillows and let out a breath. She yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>An hour later, she woke up to the sight of Sheldon hovering over her. Charlotte blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Sheldon, what…"<p>

"Good, you're up."

"I don't understand."

"Parker is 2.2 lbs. and he's breathing on his own."

Charlotte coughed and opened her eyes wide. "He's what?"

"They took the tube out this morning."

A small smile formed on her face. "I need you to take me up to the NICU."

"Where's Cooper?"

"Home…sick."

"Oh. Sure, I'll take you up there."

"Good because that wasn't a question, it was an order."

"Let's go." Sheldon helped Charlotte out of bed and into the wheelchair. He kicked the stopper and rolled her up to the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte pushed herself up with the help of her son's incubator and rested her hand gently on top of it. Her son was facing her with his eyes squinted and his little wisps of brown hair were a mess on the top of his head. She reached her hand in and placed his tiny hand in the palm of hers. She smiled at Parker and closed her hand over his. He opened his eyes wider and Charlotte saw his bright blue eyes for the first time. She dropped his hand delicately on the blankets. She rubbed his head and talked softly to him. Sheldon had backed away slowly to give her time alone with her son. "Parker, I'm your momma. Your daddy's home with the flu, but I'm sure he wishes he was here. I see you learned how to use your lungs. I'm proud of you." She paused and leaned forward just a little. "Keep fightin'." Charlotte slowly sat back in the chair and placed her hand on the glass. "Keep fightin'," she repeated and leaned back in her wheelchair. She sat there and stared at Parker through the clear glass. He made little screeching noises which were the closest things to actual crying. He was still getting used to his lungs. Addison put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder which made her jump a little. "Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack."<p>

"Sorry." She stuck her stethoscope on Parker's chest. She listened to his heart and his lungs. "He's doing well."

"He's strong."

"It's crazy how much Parker looks like Cooper."

"I know."

"He has your nose, though." She wiggled Parker's toes a little.

"Yeah he does." Charlotte sighed and looked up at her son.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Because that was a loaded sigh."

"Well, nothing's wrong."

"Come on, Char."

"Fine. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"The whole mother thing. I'm not the mommy type. I don't like kids. I never wanted kids. I didn't have much of a role model for this kinda thing."

"What's Cooper think?"

"He's been trying to tell me I'll be fine, but I don't know."

"He's a good judge of character. If he thinks you'll be fine, then you'll be fine." She smiled. "You're scared for Parker. You spend as much time with him as you can. You just had major surgery two days ago, and you're here as much as you can be. I'm sure you think about him when you're not with him. You just have to believe in yourself, Charlotte, as much as Cooper does." She paused. "My mother never wanted kids, and for good reason. She got married because that's what people did. She had kids because that's what you did when you got married. There's always a chance that we'll turn out like our parents, but the only way we won't, is if we believe we won't." She looked at Parker. "Use Cooper. Lean on him. No matter how many times you waver, I know he'll be there to push you in the right direction."

Charlotte looked at Addison. "Thank you."

"We all need a push now and then." She rubbed Parker's head and looked back at Charlotte. "I'll help you back to your room if you want."

"No, that's ok. Thanks, but I'm good here."

"Ok." Addison squeezed Charlotte's shoulder a little harder and then walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte leaned back in her wheelchair and continued to stare at her son. "I'm not my mother." She said confidently and stuck her hand in Parker's incubator. She held his little hand again and closed her hand around his. "I'm not my mother," she repeated and smiled at Parker. She could almost hear Cooper say, "You are not your mother," into her ear as she closed her eyes. She didn't sleep, she just relaxed into the leather of the chair, thinking about her son and her soon to be husband.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

A week later, Charlotte was sitting on the couch in the loft when Cooper came home from the hospital. He was carrying some 'It's a Boy' balloons and a platter of cupcakes. Charlotte blinked and looked at him. "What's all that?"

"Some nurse gave them to me."

"Hmm?"

He rolled his eyes. "The nurses are actually fond of you, who knew?" He laughed.

She exhaled. "How's Parker?"

He set the plate on the counter and tied the balloons around the chair. "He has pneumonia." Charlotte gasped. "He's had it for a few days, but it's still in its early stages. Preemies are more susceptible. He's being treated now." She relaxed into the couch and Cooper sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I'm still in a lot of pain."

"Well, Addison had to cut through your abdominal muscles. It'll take time."

"I know. You asked how I was feelin' and I told you."

"Can I do anything?"

"No." She paused. "Cooper?"

He propped up his feet on the coffee table. "What?"

"I know we're back together, but you don't forgive me, do you? I can tell."

"I'm working on it."

She blinked. "Then what the hell are we doin' here, Coop?"

"I think I can look past…"

"You think?"

"Just give me time, Char. I really do love you and I want to marry you."

She relaxed into the couch. "Maybe this'll help." She paused and took a deep breath. "I met a guy and I fell in love…" She blinked back tears and shifted a little. "I loved him. My parents loved him. My friends loved him. Six months after we got married, I caught him with a girl. I knew better. He told me he was workin' late. Oh, he was workin' alright. I was naïve to think he was actually workin'."

"Char, you don't have to…"

"Obviously I do, Cooper. This is what you've always wanted, right? Someone that tells you stuff? You pressed me for weeks to tell you this damn story and now you're sayin' I don't have to tell you?"

"I want you. I fell in love with the person you are, not the person I want you to be."

"That's crap. If that was true, you wouldn't have cared that I wouldn't talk about it in the first place and we'd have been together this whole time. So don't lie to me, Cooper. I'm a big girl. I can handle the truth."

He sighed and looked at her. "Ok, fine. You seemed to think that you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted you to admit that you were wrong and to give me a little information. Maybe give me a little something about why you didn't tell me." He paused to take a breath. "I didn't care what happened. That's your business. I just wanted to know why you lied. Why you kept it a secret for so long. That's all. We were in a serious relationship. I'd like to think that you'd have the courtesy not to lie to me." He paused. "Sure, I have my own issues regarding my feelings of being a replacement, but I just want you to be honest with me. I deserve that much."

"Well, that's what I'm doin', isn't it?"

"Specifics aside and I know I've asked this a thousand times, but here's your chance to be honest with me. Why'd you lie to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are we really about to have this fight again?"

"Not if you tell me why." He paused. "Char, I'm not gonna yell. I just wanna know why. It won't change anything, but I need to know. For my own sanity, please?"

She exhaled. "I don't know why I didn't tell you."

"Is it because you still have feelings for him?"

"No! He cheated on me. I hate him." She paused. "I know you. Maybe I didn't tell you because you'd ask questions and I didn't want to go back there. Maybe 'cause I thought you'd look at me differently. Maybe because I think it's my fault he cheated on me. It's everything, I guess. It was easier not to tell you." She blinked back tears. "I thought I was doin' the right thing, Coop. I was tellin' you. Violet, bein' the nosey bitch she is, overheard me talkin' to that patient. If I didn't tell you, she would have. I know how that turned out the first time. I really thought I was doin' the right thing."

He scooted closer to her and slowly picked up her hand. He weaved his fingers through hers and looked into her hazel eyes. "Thank you."

"Is that enough talkin' and expressin' for ya?" She rubbed her eyes and swallowed.

"You told me why." He adjusted himself and draped his arm over her shoulder. He pressed his lips into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Are you gonna come to the hospital with me tomorrow?"

"I woulda come today, but I could hardly move."

"I didn't make an issue about it. I'm just asking if you're coming with me tomorrow. Parker would love to see you."

"I'm still in a lot of pain."

"I understand. I'll be with you and there are chairs for you to sit in. I just think seeing your face and feeling your touch will help him."

"I want to…you'll be there with me?"

He nodded. "Of course." He paused. "Oh, I know the real reason why you didn't come with me today."

"I was in pain."

"That's only part of it, Char. You're scared. You're scared that we'll get there and you'll find out that he didn't make it. Am I close?" She nodded. "I'll call ahead if that'll make you feel better, but he's gonna be fine, Char."

"Ok." He smiled and rested his hands on her neck. He pushed his lips into hers and she gave into the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him. "Are we ok, Cooper?"

"We're ok, Char. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Absolutely anything. I'll listen."

She nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Help me up, please."

He laughed. "That's it?" She nodded. "Ok." He stood up and helped her to her feet. She started walking towards the bedroom. "Where you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You need any help?"

"Goin' to the bathroom?" He nodded. "No." She disappeared into the bedroom and came back a few minutes later. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok. I'm gonna sit out here for about an hour."

"You're not gonna sneak out of here once I close that door, are you?"

He laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"No reason." She smiled and walked back into the bedroom, closing the screen door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was standing in front of Parker's incubator with Cooper behind her, with his hand resting on the small of her back. He inched it down a little, inconspicuously, and she cleared her throat. "Ahem."<p>

He laughed. "Sorry."

"I'm flattered you still wanna touch my ass, but we're surrounded my babies."

He kissed the back of her head. "It's just been awhile."

"Coop, I just gave birth, and I can't even walk, so why are you even thinkin' about havin' sex right now."

"I'm a man. That's what men do." He paused. "Because it's been awhile."

She shook her head. "Well stop 'cause then I'm gonna think you're gonna go out and find the first hoochie who'll give it up to you."

"Relax. I'm not gonna cheat on you."

"You better not." She rested her hand on Parker's incubator and smiled. "He's so tiny."

"He's a fighter." She sighed. "What's wrong? Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine." She turned around to face him. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm sure this is a completely stupid question, but it's been botherin' me."

"Ok?"

"If I…If Parker didn't exist, would you still be with me?"

"Totally a stupid question." He laughed. "Of course I'd still be with you. You think the only reason we're together right now is because of the baby?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" She snapped.

He sat down on the chair beside the incubator. "Sit down." She took a seat next to him. "I love you. I'm in love with you. Baby or no baby, I'd still be in love with you. So you don't have to worry about that, Char. The baby might have pushed me to you sooner, made me realize what I wanted faster, but I would have come to the same conclusion either way. I want you. I need you."

She smiled at him. "You mean that?"

"I hate liars, so yes, I mean that." She made a face. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine." She paused. "I'm not a liar, Coop. It just takes me awhile to tell you things. There's a difference."

"To me there isn't, but that's not important right now." He stood up and stuck his hand in Parker's incubator. He gently lifted up his tiny twig of an arm and rested Parker's hand on his palm.

"Charlotte."

She turned around and Scott was standing behind her. "Oh, hey." Cooper made a face at Charlotte and she rolled her eyes. "Relax, Coop." She looked at Scott. "How are you doin'?"

He smiled. "Good, actually."

"I'm glad." She paused. "Is there a reason you're up here?"

"I was hoping for my old job back. A nurse told me you were up here."

"Show me the signed papers from the rehab and I'll consider it. You'll also have to have urine and blood drawn and go through random urine and blood tests periodically."

"Cut a guy some slack."

"Sorry, Dr. Barker. It's still my hospital. You'll have to comply by the rules set by the hospital board or I can't even consider giving you your job back."

"That's how you treat a guy you slept with?"

Cooper balled his hands into fists, but Charlotte glared at him. "We were broken up, Cooper." She whispered and turned back to Scott. "I'm treating you like any other staff member. I'm keepin' this between us, unless you want me to go to the board about this."

"I'll get the papers on your desk by the end of the day." He paused. "What do you say we get out of here and go have lunch, catch up?"

Charlotte swallowed. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh?"

"It's not because you've been to rehab if that's what you think. It's just I'm kind of engaged to Cooper."

Scott looked at Cooper and smiled awkwardly. "Oh."

"We were never going to work, Scott."

"I'll go get those papers." He paused. "Wait, why are you in the NICU?"

"Visiting my son."

"Is he mine?"

Cooper laughed and Charlotte slapped him. "No, Scott. He's not yours. I was pregnant before we slept together." Cooper shuddered. "Besides, we used a condom." She was looking at Cooper when she said that.

Scott smiled. "Congratulations." She nodded and watched him walked out of the room.

Charlotte turned to look at Cooper. "What the hell was that?"

"You slept with Scott?"

"That's none of your business. We were broken up."

He nodded. "You're right." He paused. "You sure…"

"Coop, I don't like Scott. He was just saying the right things and he was there. He's the one that forced me to go to the hospital when I started cramping that one time. He's a good friend. That's all."

"I believe you."

"Do you?" She questioned.

"Yes, I do." He helped her stand up and pushed his lips against hers. "I trust you." He paused. "Are you hungry?"

"I am, but I wanna stay with Parker a little longer." They stepped forward towards the incubator and he rested his hand on her back again. "Watch that hand, Freedman."

He smiled. "Sorry, I can't help it. You have a great ass."

She laughed. "Since you like touchin' me, mind massaging my shoulders?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck, just below her ear. She shivered and he slid his hand up her back. He rested his hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs into her back muscles. "Good?"

"A little harder." He added more pressure. "That's good. Thank you."

"You can talk to him, you know? He likes hearing your voice."

She nodded and looked at her son. She slipped her hand into the incubator and he wrapped his hand around her finger. "Whoa, you're strong, Parks. You stay strong. Fight. Your momma and daddy love you…" She paused. "Hey, why'd you stop?" She said, turning her head towards Cooper.

"Sorry."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I was listening. The way you talk to him, it's…" He stopped talking, seeing her expression change. "Don't be embarrassed. Keep talking to him." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned back around to face her son. "I'll keep massaging your shoulders. You just keep talking to Parker." She nodded and slid her hand back into the incubator.

* * *

><p><em>Do you want more? <em>

_Let me know._


	19. Chapter 19

Three and a half weeks later, Charlotte was standing above Parker's incubator with his hand resting in the palm of hers. She was whispering a prayer that Big Daddy had recited to her and her brothers whenever they were sick. It always seemed to help them feel better. "You can hold him, Charlotte."

Charlotte jumped and turned around. She took short, even breaths, and stared at Addison. "Huh?"

She scribbled something in Parker's chart while looking at the monitors. "I said, you can hold him." She paused and closed the chart. "Sit down. I'll hand him to you."

"I…"

"He's not going to break." Charlotte shrugged and relaxed into the rocking chair. She shifted a little and Addison carefully removed Parker from the incubator. She adjusted some wires and then slowly handed him to Charlotte. "Skin to skin contact is best."

Charlotte supported the baby's head and back and unbuttoned her shirt a little. She leaned back in the chair and pulled Parker close to her chest. He was only three pounds, but he was a fighter. She closed her shirt over him to keep him warmer and rubbed his back. She blinked as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I can feel his spine."

Addison nodded. "He's not gaining weight as fast as we'd like him to." She paused. "Wait, where's Cooper?"

"He was just here." She sighed. "I think he's in the cafeteria."

"You need to eat too, Charlotte."

"I had a sandwich an hour ago."

"Good."

Charlotte looked down at Parker and watched his chest sink in as the baby tried to get air into his lungs. She gently stroked him as she watched him. "Is he gonna be ok, Addison?"

Addison swallowed. "He's made it this far, but with preemies, it's one day at a time."

Charlotte blinked back tears and brushed her finger across Parker's cheek. The baby opened his eyes for a split second and then closed them tight again. "I never wanted this, you know? Kids. But holding him, it's just…it feels right."

Addison smiled. "Well, I have a C-section to prepare for. I'll be up later."

Charlotte looked up at the redhead. "If you pass Cooper, tell him to hurry."

"Any reason?"

"I just feel more comfortable when he's here."

Addison nodded. "Ok, but I'm sure he's on his way up." She looked up. "He's right here, Charlotte." She paused. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Don't forget you have your six week postpartum appointment next Wednesday."

"I didn't forget, Addison."

"We'll do it here, so you can visit Parker when we're done." Charlotte nodded. "I have to go." Addison breezed past Cooper and out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Cooper sailed up behind Charlotte. "You're holding him."<p>

She looked up at him and smiled. "I am."

"How does it feel?"

"He's so tiny, Cooper. I can feel everything."

Cooper ran his fingers through Parker's thin brown hair and sat down on the chair beside Charlotte. "He's gonna grow, Char."

"I'm not an idiot, Coop. I know he's gonna grown." She snapped.

He rested his hand on her back and rubbed gently up and down. "It's gonna be ok."

Her shoulders dropped and she looked at him. "Three."

"Three what?"

"Three families lost babies in the last half hour, Cooper. Three."

He wheeled in front of her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It happens."

She sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Parker started to whimper against her chest and Cooper rubbed Charlotte's thigh. "You gotta relax. He can feel your heartbeat. It calms him, but only when your heartbeat is normal. He's getting fussy because you're freaking out." She glared at him. He lifted her hand and placed it against his chest. "I'm freaking out too, but you're the one holding Parker. He senses your fear, your anxiety. Just try to stay calm and he'll relax." He clasped her hand in his and squeezed tight. "Breathe. In and out. Focus on Parker, not everybody else." She nodded and squeezed his hand back. She closed her eyes and scooted back on the rocking chair. She continued to hold Cooper's hand and support Parker against her chest. Soon the baby settled back down and Cooper smiled. "See?"

"You wanna hold him?"

"I'll hold him later. You bond with him for a little bit."

She sighed. "I'm scared, Cooper." She exhaled, trying to stay calm. "If I bond with him and he…and he doesn't…"

Cooper leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "Shhh. Don't think like that." He paused. "It's natural. You're a mother. But please, shhh." He paused. "Just sit there, and focus on this moment and this moment only. You're holding Parker for the first time since he was born. Focus on that. In here, you can only think about right now. At home, you can think about the future."

She nodded. "I'll try."

He smiled and kissed her softly again. "That's all I ask." He leaned over and placed a very soft kiss on the top of Parker's head. "He's gonna be just fine, Charlotte."

"Hmmm." She mumbled and fixed her eyes on her son. "Cooper?"

"Yeah?" He replied as he leaned back on the chair.

"Can you tell me that every day?"

"That he's gonna be fine?" She nodded. "If it'll help, I'll tell you that every minute of the day."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, Char." She yawned. "Take a nap with Parker. He'd like that."

She yawned again and covered her mouth with her hand to conceal it. "I'm fine."

"Mmhmm." He paused. "You're not fine. You haven't slept in weeks." She arched her eyebrows. "Yeah, I know."

She let a small grunt escape. "I'll try."

"You can hear him breathing, and feel his heart beating. There's nothing to worry about. That's why you're not sleeping. You're worried about him. There's nothing to worry about right now. You're holding him." She nodded and shifted her weight a little. She closed her eyes and let another yawn escape. He rubbed her thigh and kissed her softly on the lips. "Just relax." She exhaled and drifted off to sleep. Cooper sat back on the chair and watched her sleep. He smiled and turned his focus to Parker. It still hadn't set in fully that he was a dad. He had a son. It was all just too surreal for him. He swallowed and looked at Parker's monitor. His oxygen levels and heart rate were steadily increasing, which made Cooper smile. He laughed a little. "And she thought she'd be a bad mother." He thought out loud and continued to stare at his son sleeping against Charlotte's chest, in her arms. He wouldn't change anything. He had the woman he loved and the child he always wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	20. Chapter 20

On Wednesday, Charlotte was sitting on an exam table, staring at the wall. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be up in the NICU with Parker. Addison knocked and opened the door. Charlotte jumped back into reality and blinked slowly. "Everything ok, Charlotte?"

"Skip the small talk and just do the exam."

Addison flipped open Charlotte's chart and sat down on the wheelie stool. "The small talk is part of the exam, Charlotte." She pointed out. "I ask again. Is everything ok?"

"What do you think, Montgomery?" She paused and sat up straighter.

"How's Parker doing? I haven't been up to see him since yesterday."

"He's just doing. Not bad. Not good."

"I'll try to make this quick." Charlotte nodded. "Let's weigh you first." Charlotte swung her legs around and slowly walked over to scale. Addison scribbled something in the chart and Charlotte got back up on the table. "You've lost some weight. That's good." She paused. "How are you eating?"

"Cooper makes me eat and drink. The answer's just fine."

"It's important."

"I know, Addison. I'm a doctor, and it's just common sense. You don't eat or drink, you die, to put it simply."

Addison laughed. "You seem tired. Are you sleeping?"

"No, not really."

"That's important too."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You can skip the lecture. Cooper's already given it to me."

"Ok. I'm going to check your incision. Have you been experiencing any discomfort or oozing?" Charlotte shook her head. Addison lifted up the gown, keeping her lower half covered with a blanket and examined the scar. She felt around it and palpated her abdomen. "Any tenderness when I do that?"

"No." She answered.

"Your incision's healing nicely. Remember to keep it clean. The scar will fade over time, so don't worry about that." She sat back down and looked at Charlotte. "I'm going to do a pelvic exam and an internal vaginal exam. It might be a little uncomfortable." Charlotte nodded. Addison lubricated the speculum and slid it in. She checked and then slid it back out. She did the internal exam next. Charlotte blinked and stiffened a little, but then relaxed. Addison popped her head up. "Everything down there and inside checks out ok. You might be a little sore still from the complications and the stitching I had to do, but everything is healing like it should." Addison took off her gloves and replaced them. "How are your breasts?"

"A little sore. They feel like rocks."

"That's because you're not breastfeeding." Addison stood up and opened up Charlotte's gown. She felt them and Charlotte winced. "Try heat or ice, and massaging is also good. The pain should go away soon." She paused. "Parker would benefit from your breast milk. You could start pumping and we'll feed it to him through his feeding tube. He's strong enough for that now. That should also help with the discomfort." Charlotte nodded. "How are you feeling emotionally?" Charlotte glared at her. "It's important that you talk about it, Charlotte."

She exhaled. "It's quite obvious how I'm feelin' emotionally. I have a newborn in the NICU." She paused. "Like you said, it's day by day."

"Is Cooper helping?"

She nodded. "He's helping, not just with Parker, but with me. He's wonderful."

"Good. Talk to him about how you're feeling. It'll help."

"I do, but he knows me. I don't have to tell him how I feel. He gets it. He brings it up."

"Talking is good." Charlotte shrugged. "I know this is probably not where your head is at right now, but we should talk about sex." Addison paused. "I would wait another week or two before you have sex. Are you feeling like you want it?"

"That's the farthest thing from my mind, Addison, and the farthest thing from Cooper's too."

"I figured. Wait until you're up to it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I was plannin' on it." She paused. "Are we done here?"

"Yes…"

There was a knock on the door and it opened quickly. Charlotte whipped her head around and stared at the door. "Cooper, just tell me, what is it?" She knew something was off. He was slumped over a little, out of breath, and his eyes were hazy. "Just tell me, damn it!"

"He had a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung." Cooper said, trying to catch his breath. He walked over to Charlotte and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte swallowed. "Is he…is he…?"

"He's back in the NICU, but he's intubated again."

Charlotte leaned back and closed her eyes tight. Cooper found her hand and she tightened her grip. "Are we done, Montgomery?"She managed to spit out.

"We're done, Charlotte." Addison said as she scribbled something in the chart. "I just want to talk to Cooper for a minute."

"I'll be right back, Charlotte." She was shaking a little now, too scared to fight with Addison at the moment. Cooper walked outside the room and shut the door. "What?"

Addison sighed. "She's highly susceptible to postpartum, especially because the birth was traumatic for her and the baby, and because Parker's so small. You need to keep her talking about how she's feeling and it's important that she sleeps. Lack of sleep can exacerbate the problem."

Cooper nodded. "I'm trying, but Charlotte's stubborn. She likes to keep everything inside until she cracks. She's talking some. The rest I have to infer, but I talk to her all the time."

"Keep doing whatever you're doing. It's important."

"Can I go back in the room now?" Addison nodded and Cooper opened the door. "Charlotte?"

She turned her head towards him. "Can we go see him now?"

"Of course. He needs you."

"Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not leavin' this hospital until we can bring him home 'cause if he…if he doesn't make it, I don't want him to be alone."

He smiled, faintly. "Ok." He kissed the top of her head. "I told you, you were gonna be a great mom." She shrugged. "What was that for?"

"If I did things differently, he could still be inside me, safe, still growing."

Cooper sighed. "Nothing you did or didn't do caused this, Char. You're great with him. You talk to him, you hold him, you worry about him, and you're scared for him. You're doing everything right." He paused. "And you don't want him to be alone. If you weren't a good mother, you'd feel nothing. You would be able to sleep at night. You wouldn't stand above his incubator ten hours a day. You're an amazing mother. Give yourself the credit you deserve. And for the record, Parker doesn't care what kind of mother you are as long as you're there for him." She nodded. "Let's go see him."

Charlotte swung her legs around and stood up. She looked up at Cooper. "I met four more families who lost their children yesterday when you went to get us dinner."

Cooper pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. She slowly closed the hug and rested her head on his chest. "One minute at a time." She nodded against his chest. "It's ok to cry."

"I know." She whispered. "I just can't right now."

"It'll help."

"Cooper, stop. Just let me deal with this my way."

"I can't, Char. Bottling up your emotions isn't good for you."

"I'll cry later, ok? I'll let you hold me and I'll cry. Right now, I just want to see Parker."

"Let's go."

"Thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead and then dropped his hands. "You're welcome." He kissed her on the lips this time and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte padded over to the incubator, Cooper was close behind her. She rested her hand on the glass and looked in. Parker was intubated and his fingers were curling in a little as his chest sank in and rose with each breath. Cooper inched his hand closer to hers and held it tight. She turned her head towards him and sighed. "He's gonna be ok, right?"<p>

Cooper kissed her softly on the side of her head. "He has to be." He whispered. "You can touch him. Hold his hand.

Charlotte nodded and opened up the latch. She slipped her hand inside and carefully held Parker's tiny pink hand. "He's still so small, Coop."

"He's growing a little bit each day." He paused. "Addison told me earlier, that once he's four pounds and breathing on his own, we can take him home."

"Really?"

"Really. He's almost there, Char."

She squeezed Cooper's hand tighter and looked at her son's face. "Can I hold him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go ask." She nodded and he walked away. He came back and looked at Charlotte. "One of the doctors said that you can hold him, but we have to careful about not disconnecting anything." He paused. "Sit down in the rocking chair. I'll hand him to you." Charlotte sat down on the chair and shifted a little to get comfortable. Cooper opened up the incubator so he had more access to his son. He scooped Parker into his arms and adjusted his wires and tubes. "Come closer." She moved the chair closer to Cooper and he set the preemie in her arms.

Charlotte blinked back tears. "Damn it." She whispered.

"Let it out."

She looked at him and sighed. "I will. Not now."

"Why not?" He paused and continued when she didn't answer. "Charlotte?"

"I don't want him to see me cry." She said as she cradled Parker and brushed her fingers across his stomach.

Cooper sat down on the chair and wheeled in front of her. He rested his hand on her knee and lifted up her chin with the other. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. "Let it out. It's ok if he sees you cry. He won't judge and I won't judge either. Take a deep breath and just let go." She blinked and looked back down at Parker. A single tear dripped from the tip of her nose and landed on his stomach. She rubbed it in and ran her finger through the tiny wisps of brown hair that had sprouted on top of his head. Cooper rubbed up and down her leg as she let the tears slide down her cheeks. He wiped them away as they fell and handed her a tissue. Charlotte looked up and sniffled. She stiffened when she heard a heart monitor beeping erratically and Cooper gave her leg a tight squeeze. "It's not his, Char. Relax. Breathe. Focus on Parker." He picked up his son's tiny hand and smiled at him. "Hang on, Parks. We love you."

Charlotte froze. "He's chokin', Coop."

He stood up and waved a doctor over. He scooped up Parker and set him back in his incubator. The doctor disconnected the ventilator and checked Parker's lungs. He let his stethoscope flap against his chest as he carefully slid the tube out. Parker took a deep breath, the deepest breath he had taken since he was born. Cooper looked at Charlotte and smiled. "He's breathing on his own again, Char."

She exhaled and rubbed her eyes. "Give him to me."

Cooper nodded and handed Parker back to Charlotte. "Gentle."

She glared at him. "I know, Cooper."

"Sorry." He sat back in the chair and picked up Parker's hand again. "That's a good boy. Fight. We wanna take you home.

Charlotte couldn't keep the tears at bay at this point. They were a mixture of relief and pain. She looked at Cooper and her eyes focused on the couple behind them. The woman had collapsed to the floor and the man was covering his face in his hands. "Take him."

Cooper raised an eyebrow and she transferred Parker to his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You have to stay with Parker."

Cooper motioned for a nurse to come over. "Can you sit here and watch our son for us?" He paused and looked at Charlotte. "I'm coming with you."

She sighed. "Cooper…"

"No. Your wellbeing is my priority too. I'm going."

She blinked back tears. "Fine."

Cooper set Parker in the incubator and touched his cheek with his finger. "We'll be back, Parks. Daddy's gonna go take care of momma for a little bit. Stay strong." He smiled and nodded to the nurse. He helped Charlotte stand and wrapped his arm around her back. He kissed the top of her. "We'll find a secluded place for you to cry, ok?"

She blinked slowly. "How'd you…?"

"I know everything." He laughed. "The couple behind us just lost their daughter. I know what's going though your head right now and what you need is a good cry." She nodded. "No one will know except you and me." She lifted up her head and he lowered his. Their lips met and he smiled when they broke away. "You'll feel better. Come on." He whispered and they walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p><em>Review :D<em>


	21. Chapter 21

A month later, Charlotte was standing above Parker's incubator, with her hands pressed against the glass. She blinked back tears and Cooper came up behind her. He brushed his lips against her cheek. "How is he?"

"He's more alert today, but his oxygen levels are low."

He rested his hand on her lower back and gently rubbed back and forth. "How are you?"

Her shoulders dropped a little and she leaned against him. "Not good."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "He's getting stronger."

"I know, Coop, but all these wires…they just scare me, ok?"

He wrapped his around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm gently as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. He was about to speak when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and blinked. "Oh, hi, Dr. Harrison."

"How's Parker this morning?" She asked, stepping towards the incubator.

"His oxygen levels keep falling." Cooper said from behind her.

"He stopped breathing last night for a few minutes." Charlotte added.

Dr. Harrison palpated Parker's abdomen and checked his lungs. "He hasn't mastered breathing quite yet. It's still a new process for him." Charlotte exhaled and held onto Cooper's hand tightly. "I'm here to see if he'll tolerate a bottle."

Charlotte gasped. "I can feed him?"

"Let's try it. Whatever he doesn't get with the bottle, we'll feed it through the tube going into his stomach."

Charlotte swallowed and opened up the latch on the incubator. She scooped Parker up into her arms and slowly lowered into the rocking chair. Dr. Harrison left for a few minutes and then came back with a bottle. She handed it to Charlotte and Charlotte relaxed into the cushion. She looked down at Parker and smiled. "Do this for momma, Parks." She adjusted her son a little and moved some wires out of the way. She slipped the nipple into his mouth and his eyes shot open. "Hi there." He looked around and blinked. He sucked on the bottle and started choking. Charlotte's eyes widened and she took the bottle out of his mouth. She carefully burped him and rubbed his back. "What's happening?"

"Went down the wrong pipe. We'll let him rest and feed him through the port in his stomach." Dr. Harrison paused. "Let's weigh him first. See how he's doing." Charlotte handed Parker to the doctor and pushed herself up to her feet. They followed Dr. Harrison over to the scale which was a few feet away from the incubator. She adjusted Parker's blue hat and set him down. She calibrated the scale and waited a few seconds. "3 lbs, 7 oz." She paused. "Once his oxygen levels are higher, he's feeding from a bottle regularly, and he has predictable bowl movements, he'll be on his way home. I expect that'll be in about two to three weeks." She scooped Parker up and handed him back to Charlotte. The swaddled newborn opened his eyes and looked around.

"I hope his eyes stay that color." Charlotte pointed out as she smiled down at her son.

"They seem to be a mix between Cooper's blue eyes and your hazel eyes, so they might not change too much, but he's only ten weeks old and he was fifteen weeks early, so we'll just have to wait and see." The doctor explained.

"They're beautiful…"

"Don't refer to my son's eyes as beautiful." Cooper interjected.

Dr. Harrison laughed. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper walked back over to the incubator and she sat down on the rocking chair. "I think he's had enough stimulation for a while." She handed Parker to Cooper and he set the tiny baby back into the warm confines of his incubator.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about something. I can tell. What is it?"

She sighed. "I'm scared…"

"Charlotte, we've been over this…"

"No, not about that, well I'm still scared about that, but that's not what I'm talkin' about." She paused. "I'm ready to take him home, but he'll be our responsibility. I'm nervous I'm gonna screw 'im up and I don't know if I can take care of him the way he needs me to."

Cooper sat on the chair in front of her and lifted up her chin. "You'll be fine, great even. Stop worrying. This is my first time doing all this too, Char."

She nodded. "I guess that's true."

"We'll help each other. You'll be an old pro by the time he's been home for a week. You'll see."

She smiled. "I'm not my momma."

He shook his head. "No, you're not."

She blinked and yawned. "I'm starvin'."

"That's a first."

She laughed. "He needs his rest, and I need to eat."

"Cafeteria?"

She nodded. "I don't wanna go too far in case something happens."

He stood up and held out his hand. "He's gonna be fine."

"I actually sort of believe you this time."

He smiled and she waved away his hand. She pushed herself up and inched closer to him. She pushed her lips into his and kissed him deeply. He raised an eyebrow. "There was feeling behind that kiss."

"When he's home, Coop."

He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "Why'd you tease me like that, Char."

She laughed. "How can you be thinkin' about that when our son is fightin' for his life?"

"I haven't thought about it until you kissed me like that. Now, that's all I can think about."

"I can't."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. When Parker's home from the hospital, and he's stronger." He turned his attention to his son. One look at the way his son was struggling to breathe, and it turned him off. He swallowed and stuck his hand inside. He ran his fingers through Parker's hair and touched his nose. "Stay strong, Parks." He looked at Charlotte. "Ready?" She nodded and they walked out of the NICU.

* * *

><p>Two weeks and four days later, Charlotte was standing above Parker's incubator. Her hand was on the glass as she watched him wiggle his legs a tiny bit. She smiled and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Char."<p>

She turned her head around and exhaled. "You just startled me."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and scooped Parker out of the incubator. He wasn't connected to anything now. She placed him in the infant seat that Cooper set on the chair and bucked him in. She covered him with a blanket with jungle animals on it, so just his head was visible. She ran her fingers through his brown hair and smiled. "You're goin' home today, Parks." He opened his eyes and curled his hands into tiny fists. "We've been waiting for this day for three months."

Cooper looked at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I told you he was going to be fine."

She nodded. "He's not out of the woods, Coop."

"I didn't say he was."

"You did."

He sighed. "This is a happy day, Char. Are we gonna ruin it by fighting about something that doesn't matter?"

She blinked slowly and straightened up. "No. I'm just nervous."

"I figured." He paused. "Just think. If you screw up, no one's gonna know except me."

"Was that s'posed to be helpful?"

He laughed. "In my head it was. You're going to be fine."

"You get his discharge papers?"

"That's where I was just now."

"So we're all set?"

"Dr. Harrison signed the papers and checked him out earlier while you were asleep. We're all set."

She swallowed and looked at Cooper. "Then let's go."

He picked up the carrier and rocked it gently to settle Parker down. "It's ok, Parks. You're ok." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Charlotte's lips. "Ready to go, momma?"

She nodded. "It's surreal."

"Agreed. Bittersweet in a way. You've grown accustomed to this place, the people, the doctors. It's just gonna be us."

"He won't have people pokin' and proddin' him all day long. I'm sure he's happy 'bout that." She smiled and brushed her finger across Parker's cheek. "I'm tired of bein' in the hospital. Can we go home now?"

He nodded. "Ladies first." He kissed her again softly and she walked in front of him. She turned around and stopped. He raised an eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"About how many families we saw walk out of here without their babies."

"I know. The NICU is a scary place if you're on the inside."

She shrugged. "I just wanna go home." She paused. "Cooper?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Where is he gonna sleep?"

"He'll stay in our bedroom until we find a bigger place. He should be in our room anyway, at least until he's bigger and stronger. I ordered a bassinet and had Violet set it up for us. I had her pick up a few things for us too. I know you wanted Parker to have his own stuff, so I didn't bother asking Violet if Lucas had anything he wasn't using anymore."

She smiled. "At least one of us was thinkin'."

"You had a lot on your mind. I'm not saying I didn't, but you went through a lot more stuff than I did." He kissed her delicately on the lips. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just fine. Let's go home."

"We keep saying that, but we don't get anywhere."

Charlotte laughed. "Shut up and let's go." He smiled and they walked to the elevator, the doctors and nurses from the NICU seeing them off.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Later that night, Charlotte was sitting on the couch, feeding Parker a bottle. Cooper came in from the bedroom and smiled. He walked farther into the room and sat on the coffee table. She sighed, and he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"He's not latching on."

"Give me the bottle."

"I wanna feed him…"

"I'm gonna let you feed him. Just hand me the bottle." She nodded and passed him the bottle. He set it next to him and looked at Charlotte. "Try propping him up a little or shifting him." She lifted him up with her arm and maneuvered him a little. He handed her back the bottle. "Try again." She took the bottle and slowly slipped the nipple into Parker's mouth. She looked down at him and sighed. "Wait a second. Adjust him again. Adjust the bottle a little too." She shrugged and tilted the bottle a tiny bit. Parker started sucking on it and his hands curled into tiny fists and his eyes opened and looked around the living room. "There you go. Don't give up until you've tried everything. Sometimes he's just not in the right position. He won't eat until he's comfortable enough to do so."

She smiled and ran her fingers through Parker's few stands of brown hair. "I should know that."

He rested his hand on her left knee. "Charlotte, this is all new to you. Just relax, breathe and take it slow. It's ok that you didn't know that. Now you do. All that matters is that little boy in your arms. I'm sure if you relaxed, you would have realized all you had to do was lift him up and tilt the bottle. You're just so focused on not screwing up that you're thinking too much." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Take a deep breath and focus on Parker. You have instincts. Use them."

She nodded and rubbed Parker's stomach softly. The baby looked around and took in his surroundings. He started to fuss a little. "It's ok, Parks. It's scary. This is a new place. You're safe. Shhh." She whispered and took the bottle out of his mouth. "Ate more than he did at the hospital, but it's still only half a bottle."

"I'll get the syringe." Cooper stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Charlotte hoisted the baby to her shoulder and rubbed and patted his back gently. "Let it out, baby boy. Big burp for momma." She whispered. "You'll feel better." She tapped a little harder and he let out a burp. "Good one, big guy." She lowered him and wiped his mouth. Cooper came back out and fed Parker the rest of his bottle with the syringe. Charlotte smiled down at the tiny four pound, three ounce baby and touched his nose with her finger. "You feel better now, don't you, Parks?" He wiggled around and threw his fists in the air. She laughed and brushed her lips against his forehead.

Cooper just watched from the coffee table and smiled at his fiancé and son. "He's home, Char."

Charlotte blinked and looked up at Cooper. She nodded and sighed. "What if I can't do this?"

He stood up and sat down on the couch next to her. He hooked his arm around her back and kissed the side of her neck, just below her ear. She shivered and blinked back tears. "You can do this. You are doing this. Confidence, it's a powerful thing. If you believe it, you'll be it. If you need help, just ask for it. That's what having a partner is for. I'm here for you, Char, just like you're here for me. We're learning together. Ask. If I don't know the answer, we'll figure it out together." She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm up and rubbed her upper arm. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head.

She exhaled and a few tears leaked out from her eyes. "I don't wanna seem weak."

"And how is asking for help seeming weak? That's the strongest thing you can do. Swallowing your pride and admitting that you can't do something all on your own, that takes strength."

She shrugged. "I asked for help tonight."

"Sort of, but I know you're trying and that's all I want." She smiled and sat up. She adjusted Parker and looked down at her son. His eyes were still open and he was trying to focus on his mother's face. Charlotte was about to say something when the phone rang.

* * *

><p>Cooper picked it off the side table and looked at the caller I.D. He turned to Charlotte. "I'm gonna take this in the bedroom. Call if you need me."<p>

"Who's on the phone?" He swallowed. "Cooper, who's on the phone?" She repeated a little louder.

"My parents." He paused and the phone kept ringing. "I have to take this." He rushed into the bedroom and shut the door. He pressed talk and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"_Hi, Cooper, it's mom…"_

"_And dad."_

"I figured. Caller I.D."

"_How are you? We haven't talked in a while. We didn't get your weekly phone call. We thought you might have forgotten about us."_

"Never. It's just been hectic the past few days. With Parker getting last minute tests and making sure he was strong enough to leave the hospital, and getting everything ready for him. I just haven't found the time to call."

"_He's home?"_

Cooper beamed. "He's been home for a few hours now."

"_Your father and I were thinking about flying out there to see you."_

"You're kidding?"

"_We haven't seen you in a few years and we want to meet our grandson."_

He swallowed. "I have to ask Charlotte first. Parker's still small and highly susceptible to infections and can get seriously ill if he catches even a mild cold. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be around anyone but us, right now."

"_Charlotte?"_

"Yes, mom. My fiancé. The mother of your grandson."

"_You never mentioned you were going to marry her."_

"I swear I mentioned it."

"_No, Coop. I would have remembered that."_

"Well in any case, I'll have to check with Charlotte first. I'd love to have you come and visit, but I don't think now is the right time. Charlotte's still highly emotional since the birth because of all the issues Parker had, and we just brought him home today. Maybe in a couple of months. He'll be stronger and Charlotte will have a chance to get used to having a baby in the house." He paused. "You seem to have an issue with her and you making that known to her right now, would cause her more stress that she doesn't need right now. I love you guys, but in a couple months, ok?"

"_Son…"_

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you next week."

"_Cooper, wait."_

He sighed. "What, mom?"

"_Send us lots of pictures."_

"I've got a few on my phone I can send you, and some on my computer."

"_Great. We haven't seen him yet. Does he look like you?"_

"He's looks _exactly_ like me, but he has these turquoise eyes, and I'm really hoping they don't change too much." He squealed a little. "I'm so excited, mom."

"_I can tell. I know we talked about this when you found out you were going to be a father, but how does it feel? Now that he's here and at home."_

"It's amazing. I picture him in a baseball cap, throwing me a ball, and fishing off the pier, and drinking strawberry milkshakes with me, and imagine hearing him say da-da for the first time. It's a great feeling."

"_Give him a kiss from us, will you, Cooper?"_

"Of course."

"_We'll let you get back to your son. We miss and love you, Cooper."_

"I miss you guys too. I'll talk to Charlotte and we'll revisit this whole coming to see me thing in a couple of months."

"_We__'__d __really __like __to __come __see __you __now.__We__'__re __getting __old, __you __know?__"_

"Don't try to guilt me, mom. If it was up to me, I'd tell you to hop on a plane right this second, but it's not about me. It's about Charlotte and Parker. I have to put them first."

"_We understand."_

"I love you guys, you know that, but I'm a father now. Parker's needs come first. He's still too small to have all that interaction and commotion around him, and I need to protect him. That's my job. When he's stronger, you can come visit him. You have my word."

"_We'll let you go, but call us if you change your mind."_

"I will." He paused. "How's Aunt Zelda?"

"_She's doing better. She's home from the hospital. Hip replacements are minor surgery these days."_

"New technologies make for a speedy recovery. Tell her get well soon from me."

"_Do you not have her number? I can give it to you and you can call…"_

"No, that's ok, mom. Just tell her I say hi."

"_Ok, son. I love you."_

"_I __love __you __too, __Cooper.__" _His dad added.

"I love you guys too. I'll send you those pictures tonight, so look out for them."

"_Looking forward to that email. I've been bragging to all the ladies at the weekly luncheon that I'm a grandmother. They keep asking for pictures, but I don't have any."_

He laughed. "Sorry, mom. Parker's been sick and I just didn't want to send you any pictures until I was sure he was gonna make it." His voice lowered. "You wouldn't have much to brag about then."

"_Talk to you next week, Cooper."_

"Bye. Charlotte's gonna think I jumped out the window. I have to go for real this time."

"_Bye.__" _Cooper hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte whipped her head around when she heard the screen slide on the track. "Took ya long enough."<p>

Cooper smiled and sat on the coffee table again. "Sorry. My mom can go on for hours."

"I see where you get it from." She paused. "What did they want?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"Your weekly phone call?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know about it, Cooper."

"She asked me if she and my father could come visit me."

"You told her no, right?"

"I told them that we'd come back to this in a couple of months when Parker's stronger." He paused. "And I hate to break this to you, Charlotte, but we are engaged and usually engagement leads to marriage which involves meeting the in-laws. So if you think you can avoid meeting my parents, you have another thing coming."

She shrugged. "I'm going to change his diaper and then I'm gonna go to bed."

"Charlotte, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cooper. Everything's fine."

"Charlotte?"

She sighed and looked at him. "How much have you told them about me?" He stayed silent. "That's what I thought." She stood up and walked into the bedroom.

He followed her and found her in the bathroom. "Charlotte…"

"They don't like me, do they?"

"I…They…"

"Hmm." She carefully changed Parker and walked into the bedroom. She placed the baby in his bassinette and slipped his pacifier into his mouth. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Parks. It's a big night for all of us." She brushed her finger across his cheek and padded back into the bathroom.

Cooper followed her again, but she shut the door in his face. He rested his hand on the door and leaned in close. "Charlotte, talk to me. I told them I'd have to ask you if it was ok first…"

"Did you even tell them you were marryin' me? You tell 'em everything else." He was silent. "I'm so glad I mean that much to you, Cooper."

"If I told them, you'd say I was telling them too much personal stuff about our life…"

"I wouldn't have cared that you told them we were gettin' married, Cooper. My momma knows. The fact that you didn't tell your parents that and told them everything else, shows me how much you care about me."

"Open the door, Char."

"Why should I?"

"Charlotte…"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Her voice was shaky from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I…I don't know, Char. It's been so hectic. You almost dying. Parker being in the NICU for the past three months…"

"You found the time to tell them everything else."

"Ok, that's true, but…I thought I told them, but I guess it just slipped my mind."

The door swung open and she rested her hands on her hips. "Slipped your mind? Slipped you mind?" She lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake up the baby. "You didn't tell them because you knew they already have a pretty strong opinion of me. That's why you didn't tell them. It had nothing to do with it slipping your mind, although how being engaged to your supposed love of your life, slips your mind, is beyond me."

He swallowed hard and exhaled through his nose. "Maybe I was scared about how they would react, but it doesn't matter. I love you, that's what matters."

"Nice try, Cooper."

He cupped both her arms in his hands and she turned back to him. "Charlotte, you mean everything to me. If you didn't, I would have told my parents they could come visit me right now, but I didn't. I told them I had to ask you first and that I needed to wait until Parker was bigger." He paused to take a breath. "You have to believe me. They're my parents. We have the kind of relationship where I tell them everything. I live so far away from them that that's how we stay connected." He paused and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. "I love you, Char. You mean the world to me. I don't care that my parents don't like you. They'll learn to love you. Once they meet you, they'll fall in love with you, just like I did. Me telling my parents every horrible thing you've done to me, it helps me put it in perspective and vent about it so I'm not bottling it up inside me. I realize I shouldn't have done that, but I really didn't think we'd be here right now. I know that's no excuse, but that's the truth." He lifted up her chin and pushed his lips into hers. "I love you, Char. If my parents hate you, that's their loss." She smiled faintly. "But you're going to have to meet them." She sighed. "Are we ok? Are you ok?"

She pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes. "We're ok, Coop."

"And you?"

She swallowed and blinked. "I'm fine."

"I didn't want to tell you they hated you 'cause of all the stress with Parker, but I couldn't lie to you."

She nodded. "I guess I can appreciate your honesty."

He pulled her into a hug and at first she tried to fight it, but eventually she relaxed and melted into him. He kissed the top of her head. "Get in bed. I have to send some pictures to my parents…" She pulled away and glared at him. "I promised I'd send them some pictures of Parker. They are his grandparents, Charlotte. They have a right to see him." She nodded. "It'll take me five minutes. Get comfortable."

"Cooper?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Mind sendin' some pictures to my momma?"

He smiled. "No problem. Email or phone?"

"Her email address is in my computer."

"What's your password? I'm guessing it's locked."

"You'll know what it is. Just think about it."

He shrugged and kissed her quickly on the lips. "If I can't, I'll just bring you your computer. I'll be right there." She nodded and he disappeared out into the living room. He came back seven minutes later, and Charlotte was already asleep. He took off his pants and put on a T-shirt. He slipped under the covers and she inched closer to him, cracking her eyes open a little. "All set."

"Thank you." She whispered against his chest.

"You're welcome." He rested his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight."

"G'night." She kissed his shirt and curled into a ball against him. She melted into the mattress and fell asleep again. He smiled and rubbed her back before succumbing to the exhaustion himself.

* * *

><p><em>Not entirely sure how long this story's going to be. I guess that all depends on you.<em>

_Please review :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Cooper woke up at three and rubbed his eyes. "Char?"

Charlotte turned around. "Mornin'."

"It's three o'clock."

"Still mornin', isn't it?"

"What are you doing up? You just fed Parker an hour ago."

She sighed. "I'm makin' sure he's breathin'."

Cooper ripped the covers off and padded over to her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and brushed his lips against her neck. He looked down into the bassinette and smiled. "He's fine, Char. Get some sleep." He paused and then continued. "Char, if he stops breathing the machine with beep and wake him up and wake us up. Go back to bed." She exhaled and wrapped her arm around Cooper. She rested her head on his arm and he pulled her closer to him. "He's fine. Come back to bed." She nodded and they walked back over to the bed. They crawled under the covers again and Charlotte inched up close to Cooper. He draped his arm around her and she curled up into a ball against him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Try to sleep." She let out a breath against his shirt and nodded. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her back to sleep. "He's gonna be fine."

She pulled away from him when she heard the machine go off. She hopped out of bed and rushed over to Parker. She rubbed his stomach and he opened his eyes. She looked at Cooper. "He's not gonna be fine."

Cooper sighed and walked over to Charlotte. He kissed the top of her head and massaged her shoulders. He kissed her softly on the side of her neck, causing her to shiver. "He's awake and breathing, now, Char. There's not much we can do. Let him rest."

"How are you so calm? You've always wanted to be a dad and you're a pediatrician. You should be all over him, makin' sure he's ok."

"I'm scared, just like you, but I know there's nothing we can do except make sure he's comfortable, and if he stops breathing, that he wakes up and starts again." He paused. "If I thought it'd help him, I would be all over him, but he can tell when we're scared. It stresses him out." Her shoulders dropped and a few tears dripped down her cheeks. Cooper turned Charlotte around and lifted up her chin. He pushed his lips into hers and kissed her delicately. "He made it this far, Char." He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and brushed his lips across her forehead. She exhaled and completed the embrace. "Let's go back to bed. She nodded and they got back into bed.

"I can't sleep, Coop." She confessed.

"You haven't been sleeping all night, have you?" She shook her head. "Sleep is important, Char."

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"Too much on your mind?" She nodded. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the bathtub and came back into the bedroom. "Come here." She raised an eyebrow. "You need to relax." She shrugged and slipped out from under the covers. She walked into the bathroom and Cooper followed. "Get undressed and get in the tub."

"Cooper…"

He shook his head. "No, you need to relax." He closed his hands around the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. He untied the drawstring on her pants and helped them off her hips. He moved his hands to her back and unhooked her bra. He stepped back a little and blinked.

"Like what you see?"

He laughed. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've seen you naked."

"I wasn't complainin'."

He smiled and pulled off her panties. She slipped into the tub and sank down into the steaming hot water. "Bubbles or no bubbles?"

"Little bit of bubbles."

He opened up the cabinet below the sink and pulled out the lavender bubbles. He opened the bottle and poured a little of the liquid into the water. He moved them around and smoothed down Charlotte's hair. "Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "You can go back to bed. I'll be fine."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He smiled and pulled back. "I'll feed him in an hour. You relax. If you feel yourself falling asleep, please get out of the tub."

She smiled. "Coop, I'm a doctor. I know. I'm not gonna drown."

"Good 'cause I don't think I could handle that, right now, or ever." He kissed her softly on the lips again. "Everything is gonna be fine, Char. Parker's a strong little guy. He wouldn't have fought this hard if he wasn't gonna make it." He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the fresh tears that were starting to drip down her face. "I'll be in bed if you need me." He smiled and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door a little.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the living room couch, feeding Parker a bottle, when the doorbell rang. "Coop, can you get the door? I'm busy." Cooper came out wrapped in a towel. Charlotte looked at him. "Oh, I didn't realize you were in the shower. I could have gotten the door."<p>

He held up his hand. "It's ok. Sit. I got it." He continued over to the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Vi."

Violet stepped into the living room and looked at him. "Starting a new trend?"

"I was in the shower."

She laughed and then her eyes immediately went to Charlotte on the couch. "How's he doing?"

Cooper sighed. "He's doing as well as he can. He stopped breathing twice last night."

"How are you two doing?" She walked over to couch and sat down next to Charlotte. She ran her finger along Parker's foot and he kicked weakly.

Cooper looked at Charlotte and then back at Violet. "We're scared, but we're trying to stay positive."

"Have you called your parents?"

"Two nights ago. They called me. My mom wanted to come and visit, but I told her she needed to wait until Parker was stronger and Charlotte got used to having a baby in the house."

"What about you, Charlotte?"

She looked at Cooper. "Can you get the syringe? I forgot to bring it out here." He nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. "I called my brother a few days after I gave birth, and Cooper sent my momma pictures of Parker the other night, but I haven't called my family since then."

Cooper came back out with the syringe and she fed Parker the rest of his bottle. "Why does he need the syringe?" Violet asked.

"'Cause he needs the extra calories and nutrients in my breast milk, but he can't finish the bottle by himself." She said it with an annoyed tone as if Violet should have known that.

"So you're breastfeeding?"

"Pumping. He's not strong enough or big enough to latch on. I'll pump until my milk dries up. He needs the vitamins and nutrients for as long as possible." Charlotte explained.

"Seems like the transition to motherhood was seamless for you?"

Cooper smiled. "She's incredible."

Charlotte shrugged. "If you say so." She adjusted Parker and patted him gently on the back. "That was a good one, Parks." She lowered him and wiped off his mouth. He opened his eyes wide and looked around.

Cooper sat on the coffee table and brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her hair. "I do say so 'cause it's true. You had nothing to worry about." He looked at Violet. "You just come by to check up on us?"

"I wanted to see Parker. I haven't seen him since about a week ago. You didn't even tell me he was home. I found out from one of the nurses at the hospital."

Cooper swallowed. "Sorry. It's been a crazy two days."

"Do you want to do lunch one day this week?"

He shrugged. "We can have lunch here. I need to be here for Charlotte and Parker."

"Oh, that reminds me. We're having the ceremony on Saturday."

"Your wedding ceremony?"

Violet nodded. "It's at noon."

"Vi…"

"You're not gonna come? I need my maid of honor."

He swallowed. "Can't you wait another few months?"

Charlotte looked at Cooper. "Go. I'll stay home with Parker. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "I don't have any doubt that you'll be fine, but I want you there with me. I want Parker to be there too." He turned back to Violet. "You're already married. The ceremony can wait…"

"I've been waiting until Parker was out of the hospital."

"When I said that, I meant a few months after he came home, Vi. I didn't mean five days."

"Fine." She paused. "I'll come by tomorrow for lunch." She smiled and walked out of the loft.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at Cooper. "I'm surprised you didn't say yes."<p>

"I wouldn't have had any fun, knowing you were home alone with Parker. I know you'd be fine, you're amazing with him, but I know you feel safer when I'm around, and I don't want you stressing out. And I love you. When I go to my best friend's wedding, I want you there by my side."

She smiled. "Speakin' of weddings."

"Ours?" She nodded. "Have you been thinking about it?" She shrugged. "You have, haven't you?" She nodded and he sat next to her on the couch. "Anything worth sharing?"

"You want the big white weddin', don't you?"

"Yes. Go big or go home. Isn't that a southern thing?" She laughed. "What were you thinking? I know you're a simple girl, so I'm guessing you want a small wedding?" He paused. "And if I remember correctly, you wanted to elope in Vegas."

"There's no fuss in a Vegas weddin'. No plannin'."

"The fuss and the planning are part of the whole magic of a wedding. I wanna do it right."

She shrugged. "You're not gonna give up on the rabbi and chuppa thing, are you?"

He shook his head. "My parents have been waiting for me to find someone to marry for my entire life. A Vegas wedding would disappoint them."

"You're an adult."

He sighed. "A wedding is…it's important. I'm not saying eloping wouldn't be just as important, but a wedding is…getting married in front of friends and family, is the ultimate…I don't know, but getting married under a chuppa and watching you come down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, that's what I've always dreamed about."

"Well, if you're serious about havin' a rabbi, my momma's gonna fight you on that. She's gonna want a pastor there."

"You're serious?"

"Cooper…"

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "Ok, how about we have a pastor _and_ a rabbi?"

She smiled. "I guess that would work."

"Did you have a date in mind?"

She shook her head. "No. Don't ask me when."

"Ok, but you still wanna marry me?"

"Do you still wanna marry me?" She echoed.

"Of course I do." He cupped her face and engulfed her lips into a kiss. "No doubt in my mind that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. No doubt."

She smiled and shifted her weight a little. "I'm gonna go change his diaper."

He nodded. "I'll make lunch."

"There's some lettuce in the fridge."

"I'll make a salad and throw some of that leftover chicken in it."

She licked her lips. "Sounds good." She pushed herself up and disappeared into the bedroom, while Cooper walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure I like this chapter, but please let me know what you think.<em>

_Anything you want to see? Review. :)_


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks later, Charlotte was sitting on the couch, staring at stack of fabric swatches. Cooper came out of the bedroom and walked up to the couch. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head and she jumped. She turned her head and smiled. He leaped over the back of the couch and sank into the cushions. "Watcha doing?" He asked, eyeing the swatches in her hands.

"Lookin' at colors for our weddin'."

He smiled. "Hmm?"

"Just gettin' a head start on everything."

"Any colors popping out at you?"

"This one." She held up a purple-burgundy color.

"I can picture it."

Charlotte inched closer to Cooper and rested her head on his shoulder. "How's he doin'?"

"Parker?" She nodded. "He's fine. Are you scared to go in the room…after what happened last night?" She shrugged. "That wasn't your fault, Char. He stopped breathing. It was nothing you did."

"Exactly 'cause I didn't do anything. I didn't notice…he wasn't connected to the machine and I didn't…he could have…his lips were blue, Cooper, his skin was blue…."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head. "You can't blame yourself for that…"

"How can I not? It was my fault."

He sighed and shifted a little. He pulled her legs up to the couch and turned her so she was facing him. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Salt was drying in the cracks on her lips as new tears dripped down her cheeks. He lifted up her chin, so she was looking dead in his eyes, and smiled faintly. He swiped his thumbs across her cheeks and set the fabric swatches on the coffee table. He rested his hands on the inside of her knees and kissed her on the lips again. "Charlotte, he's ok."

"His lungs suck, Cooper."

"He was ripped from the womb before they had a chance to develop all the way. Of course, they suck. He's getting used to them and they're getting stronger. It's not overnight, Char. It takes time." She sighed. "You have to stop beating yourself up about all this. It's not healthy."

"He needs to be ok. I can't…if he…this is all my fault."

"Ok, this is gonna sound harsh, but you need a good slap in the face. Shut up. Just shut up. This isn't your fault, any of this, him being born early, his three months in the NICU, when he stops breathing, his daily struggle…none of this is your fault, so stop it. Focus on Parker. I know you can see past all this and just be Parker's mom. When I'm with him, I don't think about his breathing problems, his prematurity, or the fact that he's the size of a one day old baby when he's three and a half months…"

"That's 'cause…"

"Don't even say it, Char. You're an amazing mother and I know you can see Parker under all this medical crap." He paused. "He's just a baby needing love and his mother's attention just like anyone else. The other stuff just makes him more special. He'll be fine, Char. Have faith."

She nodded. "This is all new to me, Cooper, these feelings, motherhood, premature infants…all of it."

He leaned into her and closed the gap between their lips. He pulled back and rubbed her legs. "You're a mother. Your first instinct is to protect your child, keep him safe, and away from pain and injury. I understand. I'm a father. I have the same feelings. This is all new to me too, Char. I never work with preemies. Newborns, toddlers, kids, teens…that's my area. I'll sit in the NICU and hold the babies, but I'm not the one that takes care of them. This is my first time being a parent too. I'm used to being around kids and babies, but having to be solely responsible for one, that's new to me." He paused. "We're learning together. Take it one day at a time. It's ok to make mistakes."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I hate all these emotions, Cooper."

He laughed. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"Unless I'm the Virgin Mary, there's no way I'm pregnant, Coop."

"It was a joke."

"We don't joke about that…not in this house…and certainly not to my face."

"Relax, Char." He paused and picked up the swatches. "Been looking at anything else?"

"Cream roses."

"Cream and burgundy. Hmmm." He craned his neck to the baby monitor when he heard Parker's small whimpers echoing through.

He started to get up, but Charlotte stopped him. "He needs his diaper changed. I got it." Cooper nodded and she pushed herself up to her feet. "Thanks for the…uh, the talk."

He smiled. "No problem." She leaned over and pushed her lips into his, hard. She smiled against his lips and walked into the bedroom to tend to Parker.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Charlotte was asleep on the couch when her cell phone ringing jolted her awake. She rocked Parker back to sleep and reached over to grab her phone. She looked at the contact name blinking on the screen and took a deep breath. She pressed send and pressed the phone against her ear. "Hi, momma."<p>

"_Hi, baby girl."_

"Is there a reason you called?"

"_Just checkin' up on ya. Parker's darlin', sweet pea."_

Charlotte beamed. "He's the splittin' image of his daddy."

"_How are you and Connor doin'?"_

She sighed. "His name is Cooper, momma."

"_Right, Cooper."_

"Cooper and I are doin' great, momma."

"_Is he takin' good care of my baby girl and my grandbaby? 'Cause I'll kill 'im if he isn't."_

She rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "He's takin' good care of us. Don't you worry 'bout me, momma."

"_Landry was bein' a hooligan again yesterday. Got himself turned over in that old go-kart of his. Burned half his face."_

"Is he ok?"

"_He's a King, sweetheart. Kings are built tough."_

"Is he there?"

"_I'll go wrangle your brothers for ya."_

"Thank you." She waited for a few minutes and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. The more she listened, the more she was missing Alabama, and the simple life she came from, which got her reminiscing about Big Daddy. She quickly shook out of her memories when her brothers' booming voices echoed through the phone.

_"__Hey __there, __sis.__" _Both brothers hollered in unison.

"Hey, yourselves."

_ "How's our lil' nephew? He didn't kick the bucket, did he?"_

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Why would you say that, Lan?"

_"__Just __a __simple __question, __sis. __No __need __to __get __defensive.__"_

"He's your nephew, Lan." She paused. "How 'bout we talk about your stupidity. That's always a fun time. Heard you rolled over in that cheap piece of junk you call a go-kart the other day, burnt up half your face. Big Daddy woulda been so proud of ya." She laughed, but felt tears trying to breakthrough. It had been a while since she'd thought of Big Daddy. Right now wasn't the time. She blinked slowly and swallowed hard.

_"__Gotta __keep __my __dreams __of __bein__' __a __Racecar __driver, __alive.__"_

She laughed. "Looks like those dreams got flipped over with that go-kart."

_"__Wow, __Duke, __our __sister__'__s __a __comedian." _He paused. "_Maybe __you __should __throw __away __your __stethoscope __and __pick __up __a __microphone, __Charlie.__"_

"At least I got somethin' to drop."

_" __I __gotta __job, __sis. __We __both __do.__"_

"Oh, I'd to hear this."

_"__Duke __stacks __books __at __the __library __and __I __clean __the __horse __barns __on __the __property.__"_

"Shootin' for the stars there, boys."

_"__Not __everyone__'__s __as __smart __as __you, __lil__' __Charlie.__"_

"That ain't obvious. You just called you and Duke stupid, Lan."

_"__Whatever, __Charlie.__"_

She sighed and adjusted Parker. He was getting fussy. "I gotta go."

_"__Gotta __be __a __momma __now, __don__'__t __you?__"_

"You're just jealous 'cause I have two people in my life that care about me. Momma, Duke and me, don't count, Lan, so don't even try it."

_"__That __clown __of __yours __don__'__t __count __neither.__"_

"He cares about me, doesn't he? And for the last time, Cooper isn't a clown."

_"__Aw, __lil__' __Charlie__'__s __in __love__…__again.__"_

"Keep Billy outta this."

_"__Looks __like __we __struck __a __nerve, __Duke.__" _They laughed.

Charlotte heard the clink of glasses and the liquid sloshing against the walls of the cups. "You two are drunk. I'm done with this conversation. I have more important things to do."

_"__You __gonna __bang __that __clown __of __yours? __He __gonna __make __a __bunny __appear __outta __your__…"_

She exhaled loudly. "Shut up, Lan. Cooper's not a clown. He's more man than you'll ever be."

_"__Ooh. __He __a __bigger __man __than __Billy __was? __I __heard __from somebody who said that __Tiffany says that he's __a __whole __lotta__man.__"_

"Goodbye, Lan. I pray momma doesn't go insane with the two of you livin' there. Tell her bye for me, will ya." She hung up the phone before they could say something else and sank into the couch cushions. She looked down at Parker and smiled. "Let's go see if daddy's awake." She shifted him and stood up carefully. She walked around the couch and disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_I don't like the original story I had, so I'm writing all new chapters for the remainder of the story, which I'm planning on ending with their wedding._

_Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

Cooper was sprawled out on the bed when Charlotte walked in, holding Parker in her arms. Cooper shifted and pulled the sheets up to his neck. His left eye opened a crack and he noticed the shadowy figure by the door. "Char?"

She stepped forward. "You awake?"

"I am now." He pushed himself up to the pillows and switched on the bedside lamp. "You ok?"

"My momma called."

"Something happen?" He rubbed his eyes and swallowed.

"Just my brothers bein' stupid."

"There's something else you're not telling me. I can tell." He patted the bed. "Come here." She stepped towards the bed and sat down on the edge. He slipped out from under the covers and swung his feet around. He scooted closer to her and hooked his arm around her. "So, tell me. What's wrong besides your brothers?"

She sighed. "Talkin' to them and my momma got me thinkin' 'bout Big Daddy." She blinked back tears and shifted Parker in her arms.

"Are you ok?"

She shrugged. "Haven't thought about him in while."

"It's ok to miss him." He whispered.

"I know and I do. I just try not to think about him."

"Whatever gets you through the day." He pushed her down to his shoulder and she scooted closer to him. He rubbed her arm as she let a few tears leak out. "Anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No."

"How's Parker?"

"Just got done feedin' him when my momma called."

"Do you miss Alabama?"

She lifted up her head and looked at him. "I miss it a little, but I'd go insane if I was 'round my brothers for too long. A ten minute long phone call is enough for me."

He laughed. "They still calling me a clown?"

She smiled. "Course they are, but I correct 'em."

"Good." He leaned over and pushed his lips into hers softly. He took Parker from Charlotte and he opened his eyes wide and looked around. Cooper ran his fingers through Parker's brown hair and smiled. "His breathing is stronger."

Charlotte nodded. "I noticed that too."

Cooper stood up and walked over to the bassinette and put the oxygen piece into the infant's nose. "He's breathing better, but he's a little blue."

"Sorry, I didn't notice."

He shook his head. "It's very faint. Don't worry about it. He's fine. He's breathing." She sighed. "Charlotte, please. He's fine. The extra oxygen is just to kick start his system. I hardly noticed the color myself."

She nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok. I'll change his diaper and play with him for a little bit. He's bigger now. It'll help with his motor skills." He smiled and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Cooper was sitting on the floor in front of Parker. The infant was on his stomach on the foam puzzle map, covering a small part of the living room floor. He was lifting his head up slightly as Cooper dangled a pair of plastic keys in front of his eyes. He tracked them briefly before loosing interest and resting his head on the mat. Cooper rubbed Parker's back until the baby started wheezing. Cooper scooped Parker into his arms and stroked his stomach. "Breathe, Parks, just breathe." He sighed and continued to rub his tummy. Being on his stomach constricted his already weak breathing. "That's it, bud. In and out. Momma and daddy gave you a set of lungs, use them, Parks." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Parker's noise. He was rocking him back and forth when Charlotte came out from the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. He turned his head and smiled. "Hey, beautiful. I see my towel as clothing thing has caught on." He laughed and she pressed her lips against his.<p>

She licked her lips and adjusted the towel. "How's Parker?" She paused. "He stopped breathing again, didn't he?"

Cooper shook his head. "Being on his stomach didn't allow for his lungs to expand all the way. He didn't stop. It was just difficult. He's fine."

"His lips are blue, Cooper." She observed as she walked around the couch. She sat down next to Cooper and sighed. "I just want him to be ok."

Cooper draped his arm around her shoulder. "He is ok, Char. Look at him. His lungs are crappy, but look at him. He's fine." Charlotte nodded and then her eyes widened. She sank into the couch and caught her breath. She blinked back tears as she looked at Parker. Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"He smiled." She managed to say, her voice breathy and low.

"He what?"

"Maybe he'll do it again."

Cooper looked down at Parker and wiggled his toes. A small, very faint, smile spread across the infant's face. The makings of a Cooper-esk-goofy grin. "Go get the camera. We have to record this." She nodded and walked into the bedroom. She came back out with his compact camera. "I'll make him smile again. Get the camera ready."

"Video or picture?"

"Video. We'll take a picture after if he holds up."

Charlotte nodded and pressed the power button on the camera. She got into position and Cooper tickled Parker's stomach. A hushed giggle and a slight smile formed on his face. Making their eyes water as they watched. Everything seemed to fall to the background. All his problems, the struggles, the episodes of the past three weeks, just disappeared. She stopped the video camera and took a picture of the still smiling infant. She set the camera on the coffee table and sat down next to Cooper. She brought her legs up to the couch and leaned into him, hooking her arm in his, and resting her head on his shoulder. "That makes me feel better."

Cooper turned his head and smiled at her. She lifted her head a little and their lips met. "See? He's fine."

She nodded. "Why couldn't my first baby be easy?"

"Because you're strong enough, and you're a good enough momma, to handle this."

She shifted and rested her head back on his shoulder. "People are gonna ask, Coop."

"Ask about what?"

"How old he is."

He shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

She sighed. "What am I s'posed to say?"

"That he's five and a half months."

"They're gonna look at me like I've lost my mind."

He laughed. "So? That's how old he is. If you feel more comfortable, you can tell him he's seven weeks. You can tell them anything you want."

She nodded. "I guess."

"And since when do you care about what people think? Motherhood hasn't changed you that much." He paused. "Who cares what other people say. He's our son. It's just you, me, and Parker, screw everybody else."

She swallowed. "It's not that I care what people think. It's just…he's developmentally seven weeks, and if I tell them he's five and a half months, they're gonna think…"

"That you're a bad mother because your baby's the size of a seven week-old?" She nodded. "Every baby develops differently, regardless of how old they are. You're not a bad mother. Tell them he's seven weeks old, then. He'll most likely be caught up by the time he's two or three." He paused and rubbed her arm. "Let them think what they wanna think, Char. Who cares what other people think of Parker. The important thing is that we love him. Look where we started, Charlotte. He was one pound and six ounces when he was born. Everyone doesn't matter. I know you know and believe that."

She nodded. "I don't normally care what people think. I'm worried for his sake, Coop."

"He's a survivor. He'll survive anything anyone says about him. He's been fighting since the day he was born, he's not gonna stop now."

She smiled. "You're right."

"But it's ok to worry about him. You're his momma. It's natural. It's good to worry, but he's gonna be fine. And you don't know what people are gonna think when they see him or after you tell them his age." She nodded. "We're not even taking him out of the loft yet, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Coop, when are you goin' back to work?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping to go back next week. I'm gonna loose all my patients. They're probably all adults by now." He laughed. "And you? I know you're itching to go back to work. It's been almost six months."

"I've been doing paperwork and ordering people around from home."

He smiled. "I'm sure you have."

"I'll probably go back next week too."

"I'll bring Parker to work with me for the first few weeks. I want his breathing to be stronger and more consistent before we think about leaving him at the daycare center at the hospital."

"I was gonna ask you 'bout that."

"Anything specific?"

"You covered it."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Have you thought about our wedding any further?"

"Haven't gotten past the colors and flowers."

"We have time. Our wedding isn't for…well, we don't have a date so it could be in seven years if we wanted to."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She laughed. "No, it'll happen before then, I promise. I just don't know when and I probably won't know for a while."

"It doesn't matter when we get married, Char, as long we're going to get married eventually."

"We will."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Go get dressed. I'll make dinner. Grilled chicken?"

She lifted her head and kissed him quickly on the lips before responding. "Sounds good." She leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on Parker's knee. "He's gettin' lethargic. I'll put him to bed."

"You fed him before your shower, right?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. He drank the whole bottle."

Cooper smiled and rubbed Parker's stomach. "Way to go, man. High five." He laughed and lifted up Parker's hand. He gently high fived him and handed the infant to Charlotte after kissing him on the nose. "I'll start dinner."

She nodded and cradled Parker in her arms. "Let's go baby boy." She smiled at Cooper and walked into the bedroom. He stayed on the couch for a few minutes before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>

_:)_


	26. Chapter 26

**_WARNING: _**_some adult content_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>A week later, Charlotte was sitting at her desk at St. Ambrose. It felt weird for her to be in her office after almost half a year of not being at work. She ran her hand along the edge of her oak desk, letting her hand move across the ridges where the wood had worn down or chipped away. She took a deep breath and looked around her office. Not a thing was out of place, including the pillows, which were perfectly straight, pressed up against the armrests. Her eyes moved to the frames on her desk. She smiled and picked up the picture of Parker. Cooper had taken it the other day. The infant was in Charlotte's arms, smiling, his eyes focused on something behind Cooper's head. She remembered that day because it was the day, that he started vocalizing. He was a talkative little thing, as Charlotte liked to say.<p>

There was a knock on the door that flung her back into reality. She set the picture down and pushed herself up to her feet. She padded over to the door and opened it. "What? This better be important."

The young man was wearing grey scrubs and a newly printed badge. "We need your assistance on the psych floor."

She felt herself roll her eyes and she glared at the employee. "Give me a sec." She shut the door and walked back to her desk. She picked up her office phone and dialed Cooper's number. "Coop, I'm gonna be home late."

She heard him sigh._ "Emergency at the hospital?"_

"Something on the psych floor. It's probably gonna take a while. I know we were s'posed to have dinner tonight. Sorry."

_"Don't be sorry. How long are you gonna be?"_

She shrugged. "Could take five minutes, could take five hours. I don't even know what the problem is."

_"I'll leave some food on a plate for you. You can heat it up when you get home."_

She smiled. "Ok. I'll try to take care of this as quickly as possible."

_"It's not a problem, Char. Go be the boss."_

"We haven't seen much of each other since we went back to work. I feel bad."

_"Don't. We see each other every night, every morning, and when you stop by Oceanside to see patients or pick up stuff. We see enough of each other. Sure I wish we saw each other more, but we're busy people. I take what I can. You're happy, right? Working?"_

She nodded. "Course I'm happy. I've missed it. Been gone for just about six months."

_"Then that's all that matters. I'll see you when you get home. I'm leaving the office now. Maybe we can…"_ He trailed off on purpose.

"I'm kind of exhausted, but I could be persuaded." She laughed.

_"And guess what?"_

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_"Parker's breathing seems to be holding steady. He's getting larger breaths and he's pinker."_

She smiled. "He hasn't stopped breathing or wheezed?"

_"Nope, even when I had him on his stomach earlier."_

"Then I guess I'm persuaded."

He laughed. _"That wasn't too hard."_

"What did you expect? It's been a long time. I haven't had sex since Scott." He grunted. "But that'll change tonight, Coop." She winked, even though he couldn't see her.

_"I'll be waiting."_

"I'm gonna try to get this done with fast. I gotta go. The knockin' is drivin' me nuts."

He laughed. _"Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and sailed over to the door. She opened it and rested her hands on her hips. "Enough with the knockin', Dr. Markus." He nodded and they walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked in the door close to three hours later. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Cooper stood in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing his gym T-shirt and black boxer briefs. "You find the food?"<p>

She turned her head and smiled. "I did." She pulled out the plate and took off the plastic wrap. She covered it with a paper towel and stuck it in the microwave. She pressed the button and turned around to face Cooper, who had snuck up behind her. She cupped the side of his face and pushed her lips into his. She broke away. "After dinner." She paused. "Mind puttin' Parker's bassinette in the livin' room. I feel wrong doin' it in front of the little guy."

Cooper smiled. "Not a problem." He paused. "He's doing great, Char."

"Oh, that's another thing. No baby talk when we're havin' sex. I don't mean the cutsie baby talk, well that too, but I mean the actual, talking about Parker, baby talk."

He laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I don't talk about baby when I'm having sex, Char."

"Hmm? You've had sex since he was born? I'd like to kill that woman and you."

He shook his head. "Why would you think that? No. Babies and sex don't mix unless you're trying to make a baby. Parker will not cross my lips. I promise. Ruins the whole vibe."

She laughed. "Sorry. My first patient was cheating on his wife and she found out just before he went in for surgery. Thankfully, he survived despite that blow before hand."

"Hmm. I would never cheat on you. You're mine." He paused. "Your food's ready." She turned around and he slapped her on the ass. "Eat up." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes. "What?"

"It's been too long."

"You can eat after."

She turned around and pushed him against the island. She threw her lips into his and ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him. She tugged on his bottom lip and opened her eyes. "Food can wait. This can't."

He laughed and pulled down her dress zipper. He slowly ran his fingers along her back and she pressed up against him. She let out a deep breath and massaged the back of his neck. He pushed down her dress, so that her shoulders were bare, and pressed a soft kiss to her right shoulder, causing her to melt into him. "Is it true, if you don't use it, you lose it?"

She laughed against his lips. "Let's find out." She sucked on his bottom lip as she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs. She grabbed him and in rhythm with their kissing, she ran her hand along his length. Their lips pressed together more and their kisses grew stronger with each motion of her hand. "Clearly, not true." She exhaled against his lips and continued massaging him.

"Good." He gasped as her finger drew circles on the tip and he bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. "Sorry."

She pulled back her lips and licked them, slowly, exaggerating a bit. "It means I'm doin' my job right." She stepped closer to him and closed the gap between their lips again. "Besides, I like it."

He smiled against her lips and guided her dress off her body. She shifted a little to allow the dress to fall to the floor, and pushed the clump of fabric to the side, keeping her lips firmly pressed against his. He rested his hands on her back and unhooked her bra, separating from her slightly, and brushed the straps off her shoulders. She pulled it off completely and dropped it on the floor. He glanced at her and smirked. "How long has it been?"

_Too long. Too damn long. God, this needs to happen faster._ She pushed against him, hard, as he toyed with the band of her black, lace panties. "Who cares?"

Cooper laughed and traced her spine with his fingers. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her fists around his cotton shirt and pulled him away from the counter edge and they fell onto the floor slowly. "Oh. I see. You want this to happen now." She nodded. _My kinda woman._ He chuckled and ran his hands along her curves. He leaned over and engulfed her lips in a long, deep kiss as he cupped her breasts, with his thumbs facing in. He kissed down her body and his thumbs brushed against her, drawing out soft moans. He felt her teeth graze against his bottom lip when his lips found hers again. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips into her neck, just below her ear. He blew out some air and she trembled under his weight. He stopped and ran his tongue along her right collarbone, and ran his hands down to her hips. He dug his thumbs into her muscles and slid his hands down, cupping her inner thighs. He slowly inched up and felt the wet heat she was giving off between her legs. His palms began to sweat as he pulled back her underwear and ran his fingers along her. "Hmm." He mumbled against her lips and slipped his fingers up and inside her.

_It's been too damn long._ She exhaled and ran her hands along the hem of his shirt. She tugged upwards and pulled it over his hand, his fingers finding their place inside her again once he was bare-chested. "Keep goin'." She whispered and he nodded.

"I'm not stopping." He assured her as he twisted his fingers.

She closed her eyes tight. _God, damn._ "Never again are we goin' this long without this."

He shook his head. "I agree." He laughed and continued to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Charlotte and Cooper were lying in a sweaty mess on the floor in the kitchen. She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. He was lying next to her, his hand draped across her stomach, tracing his finger along her navel. They turned their heads and knocked foreheads. They laughed and their lips met. She separated from him and smiled. She took short, even breaths, and ran her foot along his leg. "Wow." She said as she exhaled.<p>

Cooper swallowed and wiped his hand across his face. "Wow is right."

She laughed and pushed back her hair. "Ready?"

He smirked. "Ready when you are." She kissed his shoulder and climbed on top of him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom, in her silk robe. She walked over to the bassinette and brushed her hand across Parker's cheek. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his forehead, giving him a soft kiss goodnight. He squirmed a little, but remained asleep. "Shhh, Parks." She rubbed his stomach as she watched him sleep. "Sweet dreams, baby boy." She ran her fingers through his brown hair and lifted up his hand. She placed his hand in her palm and closed her fingers around it. "Momma loves you." She slowly dropped his hand and focused on his chest. His chest rose and fell with ease as he breathed. "That's my boy. Breathe. My little fighter." She smoothed down his hair and rested her hands on the edge of the bassinette.<p>

Cooper appeared in the doorway. "Let him sleep, Char." He whispered. "I heated up your dinner."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Just sayin' goodnight, Coop." She leaned over and placed another soft kiss to her son's forehead. She stepped away from the bassinette and walked over to the door. She stood on her tippy toes and pushed her lips into Cooper's. She smiled as she broke away. "Just sayin' goodnight." She repeated and they walked out into the living room.

"Good cap to a long day?" He asked as they sat on the couch after she ate.

She took a sip of her coffee and brought her legs up to the couch. She nodded. "It's been a good night."

He draped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "What was the deal with the emergency?"

She shook her head. "Not important."

"Ok. You handled it, I assume?"

"Oh, it's handled."

He smiled. "Good." He paused. "I missed you. I mean, I _missed_ you."

She laughed and set her mug on the coffee table. "I knew what you meant, Cooper, and I _missed_ you too." She leaned against him and hooked her arm around his. She ran her hand up and down his bare arm and kissed his shoulder. "The spring."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I want a spring wedding…this spring."

He smiled. "Serious?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, you better get planning."

She laughed. "Three months to plan a wedding. I must be out of my mind."

"Love does crazy things to people."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it does." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sank into the couch cushions and pretty soon, she was asleep against him. He smiled and took her hand. He weaved their fingers together and rubbed his thumbs against hers. She shifted her weight and inched closer to him. He exhaled, closed his eyes, and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. :)<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_It's been a little while since I updated this._

I've been busy with other things, but here you go.

* * *

><p>Two and half months later, Charlotte and Cooper were sitting at a round table under the tent at Violet and Pete's wedding. She was feeding Parker a bottle and looking around. He smiled at her. "Whatcha thinking about?"<p>

She blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled at him. "Just thinkin' about our weddin'."

He rested his hand on hers and brushed his finger across her thumbnail. "Being at a wedding putting you in the mood for ours?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You know what else weddings put you in the mood for?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down.

She swallowed and looked at him. "Oh, yes, but I'm sort of busy right now—we have an eight month-old baby, Cooper. It's not like we can sneak off and do the deed and come back like nothin' happened—and Parker certainly isn't gonna be our audience. It would scar that kid for life."

Cooper laughed and ran his fingers through Parker's brown hair. "I guess you're right."

She set the bottle on the table and hoisted the infant up to her shoulder. She rubbed his back and patted him. "Give me a good one, Parks." He burped and she lowered him slowly. She wiped off his mouth and smiled down at him. "That's my baby boy." Parker opened his eyes wide and looked around. "Parks." He cooed and laughed when she tickled his stomach.

Cooper scooped the infant into his arms and kissed Charlotte on the side of her head. "I'm gonna go find Violet."

"Why are you takin' Parker with you?"

"I wanna hold him. Let him meet some new faces."

She nodded. "Ok."

"I'm giving you the afternoon off. You should be ecstatic." He paused. "I'm letting you have space and time to yourself. Maybe think about our wedding."

She smiled up at him as he got to his feet. "Thank you."

"Live a little. Have a drink."

"I'm still breastfeedin'."

"We'll test your breast milk. You're not gonna get drunk, Char. It's only a couple drinks. We can always pump and dump. It'll be fine. You won't be breastfeeding until we get home later anyway, that should be enough time for the alcohol to leave your system." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Or don't drink. It's up to you," he offered. She nodded and watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>Cooper set Parker on his hip. The baby wrapped his fists around Cooper's tuxedo jacket, and sucked on his own shirt collar. Cooper walked up behind Violet and Pete and rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to come and find me." She played with Parker's toes. "Isn't that adorable?"<p>

Cooper looked around. "Where's Lucas?"

"Addison has him," Pete said, standing up. "I'm going to go socialize." He pressed his lips into Violet's and walked away.

Cooper sat down next to his best friend and adjusted Parker to his lap. "How's it feel? I know you're already married, but the whole ceremony."

Violet smiled. "It feels different, but good different." She paused. "So when are you gonna take the plunge, Cooper?"

He laughed. "The date's set, Vi. Three weeks from tomorrow. Scary, right?"

"You do still wanna marry Charlotte, don't you?"

He nodded with purpose. "Of course I do. I love her. I wanna spend my whole life with her and our six kids."

Violet spit out her drink. "Good luck trying to convince Charlotte to pop out six kids. She nearly died giving birth to Parker."

Cooper nodded. "Ok, maybe six is a little much, but I want at least three." He paused. "I'll get Charlotte on board. It'll be a while anyway." He rested his hand on hers. "What about you? Any more kids?"

She shook her head. "I don't plan on it."

"Does Pete want more?"

"He didn't even want one," she joked.

Cooper jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled up at Charlotte. "Hey."

She sat down next to him and kissed his shoulder. "Hey."

"What do I owe this surprise to?"

"I was bored."

"Cooper was telling me that he wants six kids." Violet laughed.

Charlotte coughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh was he now?" She paused. "I'd like to meet your new girlfriend. She's a saint if she's gonna give you six kids."

He laughed and patted her hand. "Very funny." He smiled. "I wouldn't do that to you, but I want at least two more."

"We'll talk about it, Coop." She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pushed her lips into his, putting her weight behind the kiss.

"You two make me sick," Violet interrupted, taking a sip of her drink.

Charlotte separated from Cooper and dropped her hands. She ran her fingers through Parker's hair and he opened his eyes. "Hi, little guy." She took his hand in hers and he wrapped his hand around her finger. "I wouldn't mind havin' another one of him."

Cooper coughed and pinched himself to make sure he heard that correctly. "Say what?"

She laughed and looked up at him. "I said I wouldn't mind havin' another one just like 'im."

"I heard you."

"Then why'd you say what?"

"I was making sure I heard it correctly."

"You did," she paused, and added, "but not for a long time. Let's just focus on gettin' through the weddin' in one piece and gettin' him caught up developmentally before we go and talk about baby number two."

He smiled and pushed his lips into her forehead. "You're amazing."

"Thank you. I try my best."

He laughed. "Modest she is not."

"Ok, Yoda." She laughed and pushed back his hair.

Violet stood up and shook her head. "I'm going to go find Pete. You two lovebirds have fun." She laughed and walked away.

Cooper smiled. "What's her problem?"

"Who cares?" She kissed the side of his mouth.

"Parker's really cramping my style today. Weddings make me horny."

Charlotte brushed her fingers across Parker's cheek and tweaked his nose. "Tell me about it."

"I don't wanna pawn Parker off to some random person for twenty minutes, but—."

"I can hold out until we get home, Coop. I'm not in that dire need to screw your brains out. It'll look suspicious if we hand him to Addison or some other person and disappear."

He nodded. "You want a drink?"

"Seven and Seven."

"Coming right up." He handed Parker to Charlotte. "You excited?"

"To get married?" He nodded, a smile growing on his face. "I'm ready if that's what you're askin'. I hope this one turns out better than the first one."

He leaned down and placed a soft kissed on her forehead. "It will—a lot better."

She smiled up at him and shifted Parker on her lap slightly. "I have you to thank for that."

He brushed himself off. "I am pretty awesome." He smoothed down the side of her hair and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She nodded and watched him walk towards the bar.

Charlotte looked down at Parker and kissed him on the nose. "Don't tell daddy, but I have you to thank for that too." She rocked him and looked up to see Cooper coming towards them. "I have to go change him and freshen up."

He smiled and set the drinks on the table. "Hurry back. I'll miss you."

"I'll be gone for a few minutes."

"I'll still miss you."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep my drink with you at all times."

"I'm not leaving this table."

"Ok." She stood up and walked away from table. "I'm one lucky man," he whispered before taking a sip of his bourbon. He looked at his finger and started imagining the wedding band he'd have on it in three weeks—he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>

I'm thinking next chapter will be the wedding. Not sure yet. Let me know if you want more chapters before then. (The wedding will be the last chapter besides the epilogue)


	28. Chapter 28

Three weeks later, Cooper was in the dressing room with Parker sleeping on the couch beside him, and he was watching Parker nap. There was a knock on the door, which startled Cooper, and woke up the sleeping infant. He turned around and looked at Violet. "Why aren't you ready yet?" He shrugged. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not." He scooped up Parker and rocked him slowly in his arms.

"Then what's the problem?" Violet asked, stepping into the room.

"There isn't one."

"Then why aren't you ready to go? You're getting married in ten minutes. You can't be late to your own wedding."

He nodded. "I'm just reflecting."

"On what?"

He sat in the couch and kissed Parker on the forehead. "I was so scared."

"When?" Violet sat down on a chair across from him.

"When Charlotte collapsed. I thought I had run out of time to make it right."

"But she's ok."

"I know that, Vi. That's not the point." He let out a breath. "I don't even know why I was mad that she was married before."

"You felt like a replacement."

"That doesn't mean I should have blown up like that. She kept wanting to talk and I just blew her off like she didn't mean anything, like she wasn't worth my time."

"You were upset and confused. It's justifiable."

"I don't even deserve her."

"There we go."

"What do you mean, 'there we go'?"

"That's why you're stalling. You think you don't deserve her," Violet said, matter-of-factly, and rested her hand on his knee. "It's been months, Cooper."

He nodded and played with Parker's tiny fingers. "I should just do her a favor and call off the wedding."

Violet shook her head. "That's the opposite of what you should do, Cooper. That'll crush her. She's in love with you. She loves you more than anything. I don't think it matters to her anymore—the fight, everything that happened before Parker was born. If you call off the wedding, she'll revert back to the old Charlotte. Is that what you want?"

He shook his head and looked down at his son, who had wrapped his tiny fist around Cooper's T-shirt. "No. I don't want to hurt her."

"I know why you think you don't deserve her, but you've grown up since then. You decided what you wanted and you went after it. You're here now, taking care of her and Parker. She wants you. Even when you guys were fighting, she never stopped wanting you, Cooper." She paused. "You deserve her because you apologized, and you've been making it up to her ever since she collapsed in your arms. You saved her that day, Coop. You're a great father to Parker, and you take care of Charlotte."

He smiled and leaned back against the cushion. "I love her, Vi."

Violet patted his knee and smiled at her best friend. "I know you do, Coop."

"I feel bad that she got stuck with me. I suck as a boyfriend."

She laughed. "She didn't get stuck with you, Cooper. She chose you and that has nothing to do with Parker. She chose you. She wanted and still wants you. You don't suck—well, not all of the time, anyway."

He straightened up and glared at her. "Hey!"

"She could have walked away at any time, but she didn't. Charlotte doesn't think you don't deserve her. I have a feeling that she's thinking she doesn't deserve you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would she think that?"

Violet shrugged. "Let's face it, you're great with Parker, and you take care of Charlotte. You're here for her. You listen to her. You get her. I don't think there's ever been anyone who understands her as well as you do. She probably thought she wasn't worth that. There is probably some dark stuff in her past that's preventing her from getting close to anyone. Through everything she's gone through, Charlotte probably feels like she doesn't deserve anyone." She paused. "When I asked her to move in with me, she looked shocked. Like she was surprised someone cared about her that much—that she had a friend."

Cooper sighed. "She deserves me. She's amazing."

"Then get your butt ready."

He laughed. "Tell Charlotte that I'm running behind, but I'll be there."

Violet smiled. "I'll tell her." She stood up and walked over to the door. "You deserve her too, Cooper. Look where you started and look how far you've come."

Cooper nodded. "Do you think I was afraid of where we were going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always wanted to be her first true love, and when she told me she was married before, it hurt that I wasn't going to be her first—like she didn't really love me because she'd already been in love."

"Cooper, now you're talking crazy. She loves you more than anything. She wouldn't be marrying you right now if she didn't. My guess is that she loves you more than she did her ex. Have you ever seen her this smiley in all the years you've known her excluding the times she was with you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Or seen her laugh this much, ever?"

"No."

"She's happy, Cooper, and that's thanks to you. I admit I was a little put off by the idea of you and her at first, but look at her, Coop—just look at her—and you'll know she's happy, you'll know she loves you, you'll know that she wants this."

Cooper nodded. "God, I love her, Vi. I wish we could skip all the words, and just go right to, 'I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.'"

Violet laughed. "Quit talking to me and get ready."

"I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I know. That must be torture for you."

"You have no idea." He smiled. "Get out, so I can get me and Parker dressed."

"Oh, is he going to be wearing a tuxedo?"

"Made especially for him to match his daddy's."

Violet laughed. "I'll let Charlotte know you're not bailing," she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper looked at Parker. "Come on, Parks. Be a good boy for momma and daddy and don't cry when you're in this suit. It's comfortable. It's not itchy. I hate itchy suits." He laughed and Parker smiled. "Smiling, good. Crying, bad." He brought the baby over to the blanket that was lying flat on the floor and put him in a fresh diaper. He then dressed him in a white shirt, black pants, a bow tie, and little jacket. "Looking sharp, my man." Cooper scooped Parker into his arms and set him on his hip. "Let's get daddy ready." He set Parker on the couch, and sat him up. Cooper slipped into his tuxedo, adjusted his lapels, and straightened his tie a thousand times. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the three-fold mirror. "This is it. Everything you've ever wanted will have come true after today. You can do this. You've worked hard for this. You've fought for this. You're ready. You deserve her. You absolutely deserve all this. You're the man. You're awesome." He paused. "Get it together. You're talking to yourself." He laughed out loud and looked at Parker. "I'm crazy. Don't mind me." He scooped him into his arms and ran his fingers through Parker's brownish-blond hair. He brushed his finger across his son's smooth cheek and tweaked his little nose. The infant smiled and locked eyes with Cooper. His turquoise eyes were bright and wide and Cooper pretended to eat Parker's lips. Parker gurgled against Cooper's chin and giggled. "That's it, Parks." He bounced Parker on his hip and walked out of the room. <em>This <em>_is __it._

* * *

><p>Cooper handed Parker to Addison as he passed her on the way to the altar. He smiled at Parker as he stood up there, hands clasped in front of him, leaning slightly on his right leg. His eyes darted to the center when he saw Charlotte glide down the aisle, her brothers on either side of her. He laughed to himself because he saw her fighting the urge to run down the aisle instead of walking at the slow place she was instructed to walk at. He knew her well enough to know, this was taking way too long for her liking. She was a get it done, kind of girl. She stopped at the lip of the stage and Landry and Duke gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before sitting next to their mother. Cooper held out his hand and guided her up the step. Their eyes locked and smiles crept onto their faces. "Hey," he whispered.<p>

"Shhh," she whispered back, and took his hands into hers. She brushed her thumbs against his skin and stared at him. Her eyes were glassy with moisture as she glanced out to the crowd. Her eyes went to Parker, sitting in Addison's lap, looking around at his surroundings, at the new faces he hadn't seen before. She turned her focus back to Cooper, and listened to the pastor speak and then to the Rabbi who repeated it in Hebrew.

"You look incredible," Cooper whispered, staring at her dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and it was just low cut enough for her to show off her breasts and make Cooper's mouth water, without being inappropriate or make her feel like she was about to flash the crowd.

"Are you listening to anything they're sayin'?"

He laughed. "No, are you?"

She giggled back, softly, trying not to embarrass herself in front of everyone. "Not a chance."

"What they say, not important, what we say, very important," he rationalized.

"Crap. I knew I forgot somethin'." She sighed. "Don't hate me," she whispered, quieter than she had been talking.

"You didn't write your vows?"

She shook her head, subtly. "I forgot. I've been busy and stressed."

He squeezed her hands. "Don't worry. I did too."

"You what?"

"Hey, that's not fair. You forgot too." He paused. "We do traditional vows right now, and we can promise each other specific things later. Sound fair?"

She nodded. "We should be quiet now. People are staring."

"They're supposed to stare, Char. It's a wedding."

She giggled again. "We still should be quiet."

"I agree." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Don't cry 'cause you're gonna make me cry."

She rolled her eyes because now she was thinking about crying, and when she thought about crying, it was hard to keep the tears at bay. "Shut up."

He pursed his lips and turned his head at the men standing behind them. Soon he was slipping a ring on Charlotte's finger and she slipped one on his as they recited the tradition vows. The Rabbi said something else in Hebrew and then the Pastor announced Cooper could finally kiss his bride. He cupped the side of her face, she cupped his, and they leaned into each other, their lips meeting and flattening against each other. They kissed and the Pastor cleared his throat, signaling they were taking too long. Of course, they ignored him, and went in for another deep kiss. Cooper separated from Charlotte and smiled at her. Keeping with tradition, he broke a glass with his foot and his side of the aisle erupted in Mazel tovs. It was for his parents. The chuppah they were standing under was also for them.

Charlotte relaxed and held his hand, allowing a few tears to roll down her cheeks. They stepped off the stage and slowly walked down the aisle. Charlotte stopped at Addison's stop and scooped Parker into her arms. She brushed her lips against his forehead and rested him on her hip, adjusting him a little for comfort. They continued down the aisle and disappeared into the house. Charlotte leaned into Cooper and pushed her lips into his. She grabbed the back of his neck and he tangled his fingers through his hair. "God, this feels good," she whispered against his lips.

"It feels different." He paused and kissed her harder. "Good different," he added.

She dropped her hand and stepped back from him. She licked her lip and swallowed. "We're married."

He laughed. "We are."

She looked out the large glass window at the party that was happening outside. "We should go join everyone."

"We should. It doesn't mean we have to." Cooper leaned down and engulfed her lips in another kiss. He smoothed down Parker's hair as he came up for air. "Look at our little man."

"He's dashin'." She adjusted the infant's little bowtie. "Very handsome."

"I think we need to go join the party, but I really don't want to."

She laughed. "We can't sneak away from our own weddin', Coop. People'll notice we're gone."

He sighed. "I know, I know, so we might as well go outside and dance with everyone."

"I love you, Coop."

He smiled and pushed away some of her hair from her neck. "I love you too."

Charlotte adjusted Parker and smiled at Cooper. "Come on."

He nodded. "I think there are two glasses of champagne with our names on them."

"You'd be correct. I put our names on the glasses last night." She joked.

"You are happy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Come on." She nodded and they walked out of the house and disappeared under the tent with the rest of their guests.

* * *

><p><em>next chapter will be the epilogue <em>

:)


	29. Epilogue

Ten months later, Charlotte was sitting on the floor in the living room of the house they bought two months ago. She was pushed up against the couch, clutching a pillow in her arms. Cooper was sitting opposite her, up against the wall, with a video camera in his hand. "He's not gonna do it."

Charlotte shushed him. "He will. He's not gonna do it now 'cause we're watchin' him."

"Well, how am I supposed to video tape him if I can't watch him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Hide the camera."

"Parks."

Parker, who was sitting in the middle of floor, in between his parents, sucking on his green blanket, turned his head to look at his father. "Da-da."

"Yes, that's who I am, now can you walk to me?"

"No."

Cooper sighed and looked at Charlotte. "I give up."

Charlotte shook her head. "Cooper, he's a toddler. He doesn't feel like it, right now. Give him a minute."

"Since when did you become such an expert?"

"Since I've had a baby for almost 20 months."

Cooper nodded and looked at his son. "Parks, I'll give you a cookie."

"He's not a puppy, Coop. You can't bribe him with treats."

Cooper laughed. "Let's take a break. Lunch?"

"I'm starvin'."

Cooper stood up and stopped. His eyes went to Parker, who was looking up at him. "I'm tall, I know." He held out his hand. "You want lunch, Parks?"

"Da-da." The toddler giggled and shook out his blanket. He let go of the soft fabric and pressed his palms into wood floor. He stuck his butt in the air and pushed himself up to his feet. He wobbled, but caught himself.

"Cooper—."

"Shhh."

Parker blinked slowly and stared at a crack in the floor. He had his determination face on. Cooper and Charlotte knew it well. Whenever his eyes got wide and his nostrils flared, they knew he was trying to do something. He looked up at Cooper.

"You got this, son," Cooper urged.

Parker dropped his head and lifted up his right leg. He dropped it a little bit in front of where it originally was and propelled himself forward. Cooper stepped closer to the toddler and turned on his camera. He watched through the lens of the camera as Parker took his first steps. Cooper squatted and held out his left arm, while he taped with his right. The toddler wobbled into his father's open arms and fell on his butt.

Cooper smiled and closed the screen on the camera. He set it beside him and scooped up Parker. He kissed him softly on the nose and set him back on the floor, in a standing position. "That's my little man." He held up his hand. "High five." Parker lunged forward and lightly clapped hands with Cooper before falling back onto his butt.

Charlotte stood up and walked over to her boys. She kissed Cooper on the top of his head and draped her arms over his shoulders. He held her wrists and looked up at her. She smiled. "Told you he'd do it. He was waiting for his daddy to do it first."

Cooper laughed. "I guess he was." He stood up and picked up Parker into his arms. "Big boys need to eat." He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He turned around expecting Charlotte to follow him, but she didn't. He raised an eyebrow and transferred Parker to his hip. "Everything ok?"

She swallowed and turned around to face him. "Cooper—."

"What?"

"Cooper—."

"Oh for God's sake, Char. What? You're scaring me."

She sighed and slowly walked over to Cooper. She stood up on her tippy toes, cupped his ear, and leaned in close. She whispered something in his ear and swallowed again.

He gasped and teetered back a little. His eyes widened and his lips curved into a smile. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"What that all seriousness or sarcasm? I can never tell with you."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

He shook his head. "It meant nothing. It was a joke."

"That's not a very funny joke."

He sighed. "Forget I said anything. What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I was s'posed to get my period two weeks. I thought it was stress because my workload's been heavy the past month, but couple that with the nausea that started a few days ago, my boobs are kind of tender, and I'm makin' big deals out of virtually nothin'."

"Let's focus on lunch first, and then when he goes down for his nap, we'll talk."

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took Parker from Cooper and set the toddler in his highchair. She smoothed down his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, there cutie." She looked up at Cooper. "There should be cold chicken in the fridge."<p>

He opened up the fridge door and looked up and down at the shelves. He pulled out a plate covered in foil. He lifted it up and nodded. "Yep. Is that for you or him?"

"Both."

"I'll boil some carrots unless you want another vegetable."

She shook her head. "Carrots are fine. Mind keepin' some raw?"

He nodded. "I'll shred some up too."

"I can take care of the chicken. You get the carrots." She walked over to the counter and took the plate from Cooper. She took off the foil and gagged as the smell wafted through her nostrils. She swallowed and continued. She let go of the plate and ran into the hall bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Cooper sighed and unbuckled Parker from his highchair. "Let's go see if momma needs some help."

Parker squirmed and let a few tears leak out. He whined and stretched his arms out as straight as they'd go. "Banky! Banky! Banky!"

Cooper nodded and bent down to pick up the green blanket from the floor. He handed it to Parker on the side that hadn't touched the tile floor and walked into the hallway with the toddler sitting on his hip.

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on the bathroom door and a frustrated groan came through the wood. He pushed the door open and set Parker on the round rug by the counter. Cooper walked over to Charlotte and knelt down beside her. Keeping an eye on Parker, Cooper pushed Charlotte's hair out of her face and away from her neck and ran his hand up and down her back. "Just breathe. It's ok. You're ok."<p>

Parker pulled himself up with the cabinet handles and walked out into the hallway.

Cooper sighed. "He chooses now to perfect his skills?" He looked at his son. "Parker, stay right there." He turned back to Charlotte and kissed her shoulder. "You're ok."

She lifted her head out of the toilet bowl and toggled the flusher. She leaned into the wall and swallowed. She grunted and closed her eyes slowly. "At least you're here this time."

His eyes caught Parker walking away. "Stay here. I have to go catch our little cruiser." He stood up and ran after Parker. He scooped the toddler up and held him in the air. Parker laughed and wiggled his legs. Cooper set him back on his hip and carried him into the bathroom. He set him on the rug and shut the door. He sighed when he noticed that Charlotte was crying. "Oh—what's wrong?"

"You left." Her voice shook as she fought back tears.

"Charlotte, I had to get Parker. I told you that." He sat on the floor beside Charlotte and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She pushed him away. "Really, Char? How long are you gonna keep punishing me for that?" He paused. "I'm committed to you. We have no secrets. It's not like last time. I'm here. I'll be here. I don't see the point of dredging this up again. I'm not going anywhere. Are you that insecure that you can't see that I love you and that I'm not gonna bail on you this time? We're married."

Her bottom lip quivered and she blinked slowly. She scrunched up her face and turned away from Cooper.

"Char, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—you're hormonal. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—I didn't mean that. Can we just forget we had this conversation?"

"I can't," she whispered. "And if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. Thank you for bein' honest—choosin' this moment to be completely honest with me, Cooper. I really appreciate it."

He sighed and slumped down against the wall. "I'm sorry, Char. I don't know where that came from."

"It came from your heart 'cause that's what you really think of me. That I'm insecure. Well if I was insecure, I have a God given right to be!"

"Char, please. I don't want to fight."

"Too late."

"I came in here to comfort you and now—now we're fighting. Please, can we just talk this out like normal human beings?"

"Oh, now I'm not human? Next are you gonna call me a heartless bitch?"

"No." He looked at her and scratched his cheek. "I'm gonna go feed Parker and let you cool down a little. I don't want him to hear or see us fighting. It's not healthy." He stood up and picked up the smiley toddler. "Come on little man. We're gonna have some cut up chicken and carrots." He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready to talk—not fight—talk." He smiled faintly at her and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table, making funny faces at Parker, when Charlotte sauntered out from the hallway. He turned his head. "Ready to talk?"<p>

She shook her head. "I'm goin' out."

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged. "A meeting, to the park, I don't know where. I just can't be here, right now."

"Char—."

"Save it, Coop. I just need space, right now."

"Please come home, so I know you're safe."

"I'm comin' home, Cooper. I just need a few hours to myself."

He nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"You already said that." She walked through the kitchen and out of the front door.

Cooper sighed and looked at his son. Parker's bright turquoise eyes stared back at Cooper and made him smile. "I screwed up, Parks. Got any advice?"

"Banky."

"I don't think momma wants your banky, but that was awfully thoughtful of you." Parker stabbed his chicken with his tiny fork and pulled it off with his lips. "How's the chicken?"

"Mmmm," the toddler mumbled.

"Good." Cooper tweaked Parker's nose and stole a carrot off of his plate. The toddler looked at Cooper with the same look Charlotte gave him sometimes when he did something he wasn't supposed to. He laughed and set the carrot back on Parker's place. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first. What kind of example am I setting?" Parker grabbed the carrot and stuck it into Cooper's mouth. "Thank you." Cooper watched as his son finished most of his lunch and drank his apple juice. "All done?"

Parker burped quietly and dropped his sippy cup on the floor. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, is right." Cooper bent down and set the green cup on the table and unbuckled the toddler from his highchair. He cleared off the table and kissed Parker on the lips. "Sleepy time, Parks."

"Za-Za-Za."

"That's right." Cooper adjusted the toddler and carried him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into Parker's room and set him on the changing table. He tickled Parker's stomach to get him giggling and smiling before changing his diaper. These days, he was so obsessed with his blanket that nothing seemed to faze him, anyway, but it was just a precaution. Cooper scooped the toddler up and placed him carefully in his crib. He looked down at his son and smiled. His eyes widened and he gasped. <em>I<em>_'__m __an __idiot._He ran his fingers through Parker's now blonde hair and watched as the toddler closed his eyes. Cooper brushed his finger across his son's soft cheek and smiled as Parker hugged his green blanket close to his body. _I __am __such __an __idiot._ He thought again and turned on his son's mobile. "Sweet dreams, little man." He walked over to the door and turned off the light. He shut the door, leaving it open a crack, and walked downstairs into the living room.

* * *

><p>Close to four hours later, Cooper was sitting on the couch with Parker sucking his blanket, curled into a ball against him. He heard a key in the lock and then saw the door open. Charlotte didn't even look at Cooper. She went right up the stairs and Cooper sighed. She got halfway up the stairs when Cooper angled his head towards the staircase. "Charlotte, can we please talk? I'm sorry. I get it."<p>

She turned around and walked a little ways down. "What exactly do you get?"

"You're scared. Not just that I'll leave you. That's a small percentage of what the real problem is. You're scared that what happened to you and Parker will happen this time. Is that it?"

She swallowed and blinked slowly.

"That is it, isn't it?"

She nodded, but didn't say a thing.

"Can you come here, please?"

She slid her hand down the railing as she walked down the stairs and over to the couch. Cooper lifted Parker up and set him on his lap, so Charlotte could sit next to him. She picked up her legs and inched closer to Cooper.

"I'm sorry, Char. I was an insensitive jerk earlier. I wasn't thinking. You do have a right to be insecure. With everything that's happened to you, you're allowed to be scared about being left alone. And I'm sorry I didn't realize you were scared about what's going to happen with this baby. If it'll have the same issues at Parker or what happened with his birth, will happen again. I'm sorry. I should have realized that." He paused. "Can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I should have realized that you were just scared. I'm sorry. You yelled because I was yelling at you. You were just sticking up for yourself. Plus, your hormones are all out of whack, so you're more sensitive. I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

She rested her head on his arm. "Cooper—."

"I know, Char, but we can't focus on that. This baby is gonna be just fine. Can we agree to just take it one day at a time? Just breathe. Everything will be just fine."

"You don't know that! I'm sure you said that about Parker and look what happened."

"But look what's happening now. Look at this boy. 20 months ago, would you think this is where we would be right now?"

"No because we were still broken up."

"I don't mean us. I mean Parker."

She shook her head. "No. Obviously not. What's your point, Coop?"

"My point is, we don't know that everything is gonna be ok, but we don't know that it's not, either. All we can do is breathe and take it one step at a time. Every day we go without something happening, is one day closer to us holding another beautiful baby in our arms." He rested his hand on her stomach and she lifted her head, so that their eyes locked. "We start with the test and go from there."

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Are we good?"

"We're fine, Coop. I just needed time to think, time to breathe. We were never not fine."

He kissed the top of her head. "Are _you_ fine?"

She nodded. "Getting there."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to a meeting and just walked around the promenade. I just needed some fresh air." Charlotte pushed some of Parker's blonde hair out of his face. "How was my baby boy?"

"He was perfect. Even offered to give you his banky. That's some serious love, right there."

Charlotte laughed. "You think he'll be excited to be a big bother?"

"Having to share you—we might have a problem."

"Coop, please, you gotta promise me you won't tell a soul about this. Not even Violet. I don't give a crap that she's your best friend."

He nodded. "I promise. I won't say a word until you want to."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"But let's take the test first before we talk about this anymore."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It'll be ok, Char." He paused. "If you say it enough times, you'll start to believe it."

"I love you, Coop."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Charlotte leaned over and rubbed her nose against Parker's. "How's my baby boy?"

He grabbed at her face and laughed. "Ma-ma."

She took him off Cooper's lap and he nuzzled into her chest, grabbing onto her shirt, and sucking on his blanket. "I love you too, Parks." She tweaked his nose and tickled his stomach, inciting a fit of laughter from the toddler. "Kisses, Parks."

He flattened his palm against his mouth and patted his lips, looking at her with his bright, wide eyes.

She imitated him and kissed his forehead for real. She looked at Cooper, who was watching her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, momma."

She smiled and looked back at her son. "He's a happy little boy, isn't he?"

"He's perfect."

"Mmhmm."

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I love kids. Babies, teens, every age in between, but I couldn't get past your past marriage and that you lied to me about being pregnant—I was so mad, that I didn't even pay attention to the fact that you were carrying my kid. I should have been hovering all day and night, but I didn't want anything to do with you." He paused. "I'm glad I got over that," he laughed and caught the slightest twitch in her eyes. "What?"

"I don't wanna think about that." She sighed. "It was hard for me—carryin' a kid that was half mine and half a man's that didn't want anythin' to do with me. It was hard."

"Well, I'm here now. I'm 150% here."

"Back it up to 98% so I can breathe and we're good."

He laughed. "Can you believe that we've been married for almost a year?" He asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head. "Is it weird that I don't feel married, but this, us, feels right?"

He smiled. "No. Being married is just a label. That feeling right part is what counts."

"I'm hungry."

"Wanna order a pizza?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"You wanna feed Parker and I'll order the pizza? We'll put him to bed and then we can watch a move, eat pizza, and just cuddle on the couch. Sound good?"

She smiled, angled her head, and pushed her lips into his. "Sounds great." She stood up and hoisted Parker to her hip. She lifted up chin and smiled at him. She pushed her lips into his temple and kissed him twice. "I look at him and I think sometimes that he's better than se—."

"Don't say something you'll regret. He's not better. He's cute and cuddly and makes your heart melt, but he's not better."

She laughed. "You're right." She smiled. "But he's a close second." She touched Parker's nose and tickled his tummy, making the toddler laugh.

Cooper smiled. "I don't know why you had any doubts, Char. You're a great mother—have been from the start. He's lucky to have you."

"I try—for him."

"Go feed him."

She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Cooper smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the number to their favorite pizza place. In his mind, he was the lucky one.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it.<em>

_The End :)_


End file.
